The Adventure of Brave Frontiers
by The Last Rebellion
Summary: They are supposed to be characters in a game. But, why they are starting to appear in our world!
1. New Beginning

**Hello to ladies and gentlemen! It's me again, The Last Rebellion reporting for duty. Today, I will like to introduce a new story. This story I make come from the game Brave Frontier. It's fun game that I play in my handphone. As usual, I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of A-Lim and Gumi Asia. Oh, before I forgot. For any Metal Slugs fans, the story will be temporary stop for a while due to some issues and will be continues in further notice. If you have some suggestions or comments for my story, don't be shy to give it in reviews section and I will accept it with open heart. Without further delay, I let all the readers to enjoy my story. :-)**

 **The Adventure of Brave Frontier**

 **New Beginning**

In lovely morning of Miltontown, there is one boy walking slowly towards the school. His name is Kyle. For this few years, he thinks his life is full of boredom. Due to his lack of communication with the others, he does not have many friends. He only wishes is that his school life would end quickly so that his boredom finally disappear. As he approaches the school's gate, a friendly face greets him.

Among all students in his school, there is only one person who is a friend with Kyle. His name is Max. They started to know each other on their first day of school. Unlike Kyle, Max has a cheerful personality and often interacts with others. "Good morning, Kyle! How are you today?" Max greets with a happy smile.

"Fine. Just the same as any other days." Kyle replied with a boring face clearly seen on his face. "If you look like that, you will spoil this morning environment. Why not smile a little bit?" Max gives advice. "What's the point? Every day is the same. I eat, sleep, go to school, do homework, do revision and repeat this process all over again." Kyle refused.

"I think you really need some kind of activities to do so that you can have some fun. I think I will become bored with the life like that every day. Say, how about signing up in one of the clubs in this school?" Max gives a suggestion. "That's not even funny. No one will want me in their clubs since I'm not good in talking with other people." Kyle becomes mad. "Sorry about that one. I'm just kidding." Max tries to calm down his friend.

As Kyle calms down, he begins to ask Max. "How about you, Max? You are good in talking with other people. You can enter any club easily." "I will like to enter a club but sadly the club that I desire does not exist." Max replied. "Oh! What kind of club?" Kyle becomes curious. "The club that I want to enter is gamer's club!" Max says with full of passion in his eyes. After hearing that, Kyle makes the bored face again and start to walk. "Good luck with that." Kyle replied while leaving his ambition friend behind.

"Oh. Come on, Kyle! You already know that playing games is one of the best activities that human created. You should play games too. I'm sure that it will help you lighten your mood." Max tells Kyle while catching up to him. "If I can play games, I already did it ages ago. But, my parents are pretty strict. They don't like me playing games. You should know about that already." Kyle responds. "Well, you right about that one." Max remembered when he let Kyle borrow his game console just to find his precious item being destroyed by Kyle's parent.

For a while, Max remained silent. Suddenly, he has an idea. "I know a way you can play the game without your mom and dad from noticing it." Max says to his friend. "Ok. Let's hear it then. But, I don't have high hope in your ideas since most games have easy to detect platforms." Kyle was ready to hear his friend's idea. "I cannot deny your early statement. I agree that most game platforms are easy to spot. But, what if the platform is a daily object." Max convey his ideas. "It's true if the platform is a daily object, my parents will have a difficult time to spot it. Still, what kind of object is that?" Kyle becomes confused.

"Duh. This one." Max shows his handphone. "We always use handphone in our daily life. If you are playing game by using this thing, I'm guarantee you that they will not suspect you." Max explains to Kyle. "Hmm. You got a point. But, let me think first." Kyle has doubt in proceeding in his friend's idea. "I recommend you to play Brave Frontier. That is one of the best game I play on my handphone." Max quickly suggests to Kyle. "I say let me …." Before Kyle manages to finish his sentence, the school's bell rang.

"Oh, no! The class about to start. Let's go Kyle or we will be late." Max starts to run. Soon, Kyle follows behind him. They manage to reach their class in the nick of time. In the lesson time, Kyle focuses in hearing all his teachers' teaching while Max secretly playing games when he finds the right time. After a few hours in school, finally, all the students can goes back home. "Man. My body is aching just from hearing all the babbling from the teachers." Max complains to Kyle. "Yeah, right. All that I can see from my desk is that you just focus in playing the game while the teachers teach in front." Kyle ignores his friend's complain.

"You still can detect me playing games? I thought I have improved my stealth skills." Max was shocked that Kyle managed to spot him playing. "For few years, I see the variety of styles of you playing the game so seeing you playing the game in class is easy for me to spot." Kyle said to his buddy. "Thank goodness you are not a prefect or else I will be caught in the act many times." Max feels sense of relief. "That's so true. Well, it looks like it almost dark. I think we should head back home." Kyle notices the night are approaching. "You're right. See you later, Kyle and remember about my suggestion!" Max waves his hand to his friend and start to walk toward his home.

"Yeah. See you later." Kyle walks separately from his friend to reach his home. At home, he changes his clothes and got ready for dinner. He ate dinner with his parents. There are no much of communication between them and if there is, Kyle's parent only talk about academics which make Kyle become more bored. After finishing dinner, he does all the exercises that his teachers give until he was done. Kyle finally reaches the maximum point for his boredom after finishing the exercises. He starts to switch on his laptop and search any movies to watch to reduce his boredom. Watching television and movie are the only entertainment that his parents allow.

"Oh, great. All of these movies already watched." Kyle cannot find any new movies to watch and all of the movies have been watched several times. "I cannot watch television since my mum and dad are busy watching television." Kyle is running out of entertainment options. "I think I will die from this boredom…." Kyle stares the plain ceiling while he lies down on his bed since there are not much for him to do. Suddenly, he starts to remember his friend suggestion.

He starts to use his handphone and try to search Brave Frontier on the internet. "Hope this really cure my boredom." Kyle says to himself as he begins to download the Brave Frontier application. After few minutes of waiting, he finally completes the download. "Ok. Here goes. "Kyle enters the Brave Frontier application. The screen becomes dark and a white door appears in the center of the screen. "What is this?" Kyle was confused. Soon, Kyle realizes there is instruction at the bottom of the door that instructs him to touch the door. Without any hesitation, Kyle touches the door since he thinks this is how this game works.

The door starts to open and blinding light emerge from behind the door. The blindness made Kyle to drop his handphone. "What's wrong with this game?! People with photophobia might sue for this." Kyle becomes dizzy from the light. As his view become stable, he reaches for his handphone. When he grabs his handphone, he realizes someone is at in front of him. When he looks upward, he sees a stranger wearing armor and equipped with a sword is in front of him.

"So, you're calling on me, eh? Alright then, I'll fight for you. Just don't mess with my blade." The stranger starts to talk. The only reply that the stranger get is a fearful scream from Kyle. Kyle is overwhelmed with shock to see a stranger appear out of the blue. "Why're you screaming?" The stranger was confused. "Who're you? Why're you here?" Kyle wants to know the objective of the stranger despite being shaking with fear. "I'm Fencer Vargas and I serve and protect you as my summoner since you summoned me." Vargas explains. Suddenly, Kyle hears a voice from downstairs. "Kyle?! Are you ok?" His mother hears Kyle's scream and begins to worry her son safety. His father that was already asleep quickly awakened when he also heard the scream.

"Oh, no. This will become a big mess if my parents know about this." Kyle says to himself. "Is there any way to make you go away from this room?" Kyle asks Vargas. "Certainly. You only need to say return if you do not require my service. Remember if you need me, you only need…" Before Vargas can finish his sentence, Kyle quickly said return. A light appears and surrounded Vargas. Then, the light took Vargas back into Kyle's handphone. Kyle was stunned to see all the things that just happened in that few minutes.

Unfortunately, Kyle could not daze any longer since he heard a knocking sound on the door. "Kyle, are you there? Why're you not responding?" His parents were already in front of his room. As fast as lightning, Kyle accesses horror movie from his laptop. As soon as the horror film start to play, he unlocks the door. "Are you ok, Kyle?" His father asks Kyle when his parents enter his room. "I'm fine. Sorry about that. I just shocked when that movie makes me scared." Kyle tries to explain and shows the movie that he is watching. "Next time, don't watch a horror movie at night. You just make your dad and me worry." His mother advised.

"I'm truly sorry. I hope this never happen again." Kyle replied. Since there are nothing out of ordinary in Kyle's room, his parents exits the room. After Kyle closes his door, he starts to calm himself down. "What's just happened? Am I dreaming?" Kyle pinches his cheek. "I guess this is not a dream." Kyle says to himself after he realizes his cheek hurt from the pinch and make it red like tomatoes. "This is really not making any sense." He cannot accepts the thing that just happen. "I think I need some fresh air." He begins to exit his house.

"Where're you going Kyle?" Kyle's mother notice her son about to leave the house. "Um. I just want to buy some pens since my pen is out of ink." Kyle gives some excuse. "Ok. Just don't be late." His mother allows him to leave the house. Kyle walk alone on the street in the night still thinking about the event that just happen. "How come the warrior suddenly emerges from my handphone?" Kyle tries to think the source for this problems. After a few minutes of brainstorming, he soon realizes the key to all this come from when he install the Brave Frontier application in his handphone. "I think this is the only explanation that I can find." Kyle grabs his handphone and stares it.

Suddenly, the handphone starts to make noise. At the screen, it shows red letters that written "Warning! Incoming Opponent! Distance: 100 meters". "Huh? What's wrong with my handphone?" Kyle confused to see his handphone acting strangely. The distance started to reduce in every second. Then, he hears a kid voice say "I found you." He realizes there is a boy standing near him while holding a handphone. "Do I know you?" Kyle does not recognize the kid. "No. But, you're my opponent." The kid says with sinister smile.

"Look, kid. I don't have time to play your little game. Should you be at home about now? It's dangerous for you to walk alone." Kyle scolds the kid. "Shut up! That's why I hate adults. They think they are high and mighty. Today, I will show them that they are not. My name is Tom and I will not let anyone call me a kid anymore." Tom starts to become mad. "Come out now, Goblin! Let's teach him a lesson!" Tom's handphone start to shine brightly. Not for long, a goblin emerges on the scene. "Let's have some fun." The goblin speaks while watching Kyle with murderous intents.

"What?! You also can do that?!" Kyle stuns to see someone else can do the summoning. "Come on! Show your unit or you will be squished by my unit!" Tom became impatient when he saw Kyle did not make any actions. "Damn it. I don't know how to summon the warrior again." Kyle says to himself since he remembers that he makes Vargas disappear before he can fully explain the summoning process. "So, you think you can defeat me without a unit. Ok. I will make you regret for that. Go, goblin attack!" Tom misinterprets the situation. He thinks Kyle underestimates him.

The goblin attacks using his big stick as a weapon. Kyle manages to dodge the attack. The attack from the goblin caused a crater on the ground. "Yikes. If I hit from this, I'm sure I will go to heaven in no time." Kyle surprised to see the destruction force from the goblin attack. "I need to get out from here." Kyle quickly runs away from Tom. "So, you want to play hide and seek." Tom says with sinister smile. "Where's everybody? Someone need to handle this kid." Kyle cannot find anybody on the scene. After running for sometimes, Kyle makes the decision to hide since he cannot find any help. "I should hide for time being. Maybe, the kid will not find me here." He hides inside a bush and waits for Tom to pass by.

As expected, Tom walk the same route accompanied by his goblin. He watches his handphone once in awhile observing the surrounding. After a few minutes, he leaves the area. "Thank goodness he's finally gone. I just need to wait for few more minutes before head home. This is too much." Kyle finally feels sense of relief. Suddenly, he hears a scream. When he turns his back, he finds the goblin tries to strike him from behind. He quickly get out from the bush. The bush become flattened from the attack. "How can you manage to find me?!" Kyle surprises to see Tom can pinpoint his location.

"As long as I have this. I can find you anywhere you go." Tom shows his handphone. The screen shows "Opponent distance: 10 meters." "Now, face my wrath!" Tom commands his goblin to attack. Kyle continues to run away when he sees the goblin was ready to attack him again. "So, my handphone becomes a tracker. I should drop my handphone." Kyle ready to dispose his handphone but stop from doing it after he thinks twice. "This handphone also can be my lifesaver if I can summon him again." He remembers about Vargas. He decides to keep his handphone.

Kyle runs into the back alleys. "This should make him a bit trouble to find me." Kyle tries his best to escape from Tom. To make Tom more confused, he runs in every direction he can finds in the back alleys. Eventually, his techniques caused his downfall because he enters a dead end. "This is no good. I need to turn back." Kyle starts to turn around. Before he could escape from the back alleys, he sees two shadows approaching fast. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." Tom speaks while searching for Kyle.

"Now, I am officially trapped…" Kyle cannot find any more ways to escape. Soon, Tom discovers Kyle unable to run away. "I found you." Tom points his finger toward Kyle. "Can't we negotiate? Maybe we can find some kind of solution." Kyle tries his best to survive. "Nope. Negotiation is just for a loser. Prepare to die!" Tom commands his goblin to attack. In life and death situation, he yells the name of the warrior that he remembered. "Fencer Vargas!" Kyle yells.

Then, Kyle closes his eyes and prepare to accept his fate. When he closes his eyes, there was no sound that could be heard and he did not feel any pain either. Kyle encouraged himself to open his eyes. He cannot believe what he see in front of him when he opens his eyes. He sees the familiar warrior appears again. He blocks the goblin's attack using his sword. "Seem like you're in a big trouble." Vargas says to Kyle. "Thanks for your help." Kyle feels relieved. "No need to thank me. This is my duty." Vargas replies as he pushes the goblin back.

"If you want to fight, pick someone from your own size." Vargas speaks to the goblin. He is ready to fight the goblin. Tom feels a bit threatened with the appearance of Vargas. "Goblin attack the warrior! Let's show him our strength!" Tom continues to command the goblin. "As you wish." Goblin follows his master's command. The fight between them are fierce but Vargas have the upper hand. Goblin keeps getting hit after hit from Vargas. "I will not back down. I will fight to the end!" Goblin shouts and prepare to do his final attack.

Vargas already prepares for the goblin's attack and avoid it. After avoiding the attack, Vargas strikes the killing blow at the back of the goblin. "I'm..sorry…master. I..have..failed..you." The goblin watch his master before he disappears. After the goblin disappears, Tom starts to cry. "You big meanie! I will make you pay for that." Tom shouts at Kyle and runs away. "That goblin fight to the bitter end. I give him credit for his bravery." Vargas respects his foe as he put his sword back into the sheath.

Kyle amazed to see Vargas's performance. "We did not properly introduce each other. Just like I say before, my name is Fencer Vargas. What's your name?" Vargas asks his master. "Oh, sorry about that. My name's Kyle Edwin. Thanks for your help. I really mean it." Kyle thanks his savior. "Don't worry about it. It's my duty to help you, Kyle. Remember if you need my support, just call my name and I will arrive to assist you." Vargas says to his master. "I will remember that." Kyle replies before he commands Vargas to return back into his handphone. Vargas waves his hand to his master before he disappears.

Kyle starts to walk back toward his home. At first, his mother shocked to see her son in dirty condition. Kyle gives the excuse that he trips over when he walk before heads toward his room. After he changes his cloth, he goes to sleep. "That's one crazy adventure I had in this night." Kyle says to himself before falling asleep. In the next morning, he been awoken by the alarm of his handphone. "Strange. Today's Saturday. Why I set my alarm?" Kyle confuses. Then, he discovers that the screen show the exact notice just like when he confronted with Tom.

"Oh, great. Who is near me?" Kyle begins to worry. "Kyle! Someone is waiting for you at the front door." His mother call him at the down stair. Kyle changes his cloth and prepare to confront the person that are behind the door.

 **Who is waiting in front of the door? Friend or foe? Find it next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Brave Burst

**Good day to all ladies and gentlemen! The Last Rebellion reporting in. Since I have some free times, I manages to finish another chapter for this story early than I expected.** **As usual, I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of A-Lim and Gumi Asia. If you have something on your minds or want to give suggestion, feel free to write in review section. I am happy to accept them. I hope fellow readers enjoy my story. ;-)  
**

 **The Adventure of Brave Frontier**

 **Brave Burst**

As Kyle descend from the stairs, his heart pounding really hard. He is not only worrying about his safety, he also worrying about his parent's safety. "If they want to attack me, I must try my best to lead them away from my house. This should prevent my mum and my dad from being involved in this battle." Kyle starts to plan his move. After a brief planning, Kyle prepares to open the door and meet the opponent.

He turns the door knob slowly. He is still afraid to face another foe. Suddenly, he hears the familiar voice. "Is that you, Kyle? Why're you opening door like you afraid of me?" Max confuses with his friend's action. After identify the person behind the door, Kyle finally opens the door quickly. "You are gonna make me have a heart attack. Do you know that?" Kyle says to his friend while calming himself.

"I never thought my presence can make you freak out that much. Anyway, I just want to ask you whether you already play Brave Frontier." When Kyle hears the word "Brave Frontier", Kyle starts to drag his friend into the house and lead him into his room. "Why're you dragging me? Is there anything urgent? You do look serious." Max worries about his friend. "Yes. It has to do with the game that you suggest." Kyle explains.

"So, you already play the game. No wonder I have this notification in my handphone." Max shows his handphone to Kyle. At the screen, it shows "Warning! Incoming Opponent! Distance: 2 meters". Seeing his friend has the same notification make Kyle angry. "There are supposed to be characters in a game. But, why they start to appear in our world and were you suggesting a game that can kill me?!" Kyle asks his friend. His face becomes red from anger. "Don't just make the assumption, Kyle. If I know this game has become this dangerous, I will never suggest this game. This game should be a normal game where we can play in our leisure time and those not cause any dangers to our life." Max tries to calm his angry friend.

"You mean this game is not like this before?" Kyle beginning to cool down. "Yes." Max replies. "When is the game starts to become this weird?" Kyle asks his friend. "Believe it or not. This starts to happen last night. All the people that play this game start to have one Brave Frontier's unit to appear in this world. In fact, you're one lucky guy because others new players that try to enter this game only receive dark screen and nothing more." Max explains. "This is not lucky. This is a nightmare!" Kyle becomes angry again toward his friend. "It's just a joke. No need to be angry at me. My point is that there are no other new players that can access this game after 9 pm last night." Max tries to ease off his grumpy friend.

"It does make sense. Since, I access this game at 8:50 pm last night. By the way, how do you know so much in this phenomena?" Kyle asks Max while controlling his anger. "Well. I'm one of the members of official Brave Frontier's forum. So, all the gamers that have the same circumstances start to talk in this forum." Max shows the forum to Kyle by using his handphone. "Can anybody try to contact the company that creates this game? We need some explanations." Kyle tries to find the solution of this mystery. "We already try to contact them. All we got is silent treatment." Max explains to his friend.

"What should we do now?" Kyle becomes loss with the situation that he is having. "For now, we need to lay low. It will become more troublesome if more people know about our situation." Max advises. Kyle nods as the sign of agree to his friend's advice. "Well. I think that's all I can say for now. It's time for me to leave." Max prepares to get out from Kyle's room. "Where're you going?" Kyle wonders. "I want to buy some food. I don't eat anything today. So, see you again!" Max waves his hand to Kyle before leaving the house. "You still go outside even in this situation…." Kyle just shocks to see his friend's bravery.

Afterward, Kyle has his breakfast that his mother made. But, his breakfast time is disturb by the alarm of his handphone. To make Kyle more panic, the doorbell starts to ring. "Who might be at the front?" His father ready to open the door. "Don't worry, dad. Let me open the door. I think that's my friend." Kyle stops his father. He is afraid that a summoner is waiting outside his house. "Oh, ok." His father lets Kyle opens the door.

"From one problem to another problem..." Kyle says to himself as he is approaching the door. He soon realizes the alarm from his handphone has become silent. "That's weird. This only means one thing. They're gone." Kyle interprets the situation. He slowly opens the door as a precaution. After he opens the door, he checks the surrounding. "That's good. Nobody's here. Hmm. What's this?" Kyle discovers a letter on the floor. "There's no recipient on this letter." Kyle investigates the letter. He reads the letter. To his surprise, the letter is a threatening letter for him. The letter is written, "If you do not want your house to be destroy, then meet me at abandoned factory."

"There is only one abandoned factory near my house. I bet my opponent are located there." Kyle knows his opponent location. He decides to go to the location to prevent any mishap from happening to his house and his parents. He dashes toward the abandon factory. When he reach the locations, there are only silent greet him. Suddenly, his handphone starts to make noise. His handphone shows the opponent is located 100 meters from here. He follows the handphone's indicator. When he is about to reach the destination, he collides with another person.

The collision caused Kyle to have a 'big hill' on his head. "That's hurt! Your head is really hard!" Kyle touches his head. "I should say the same to you." The person replies. Kyle knows the voice of that person. When he sees the person in front of him, he identifies the person. "Oh, it's you, Max!" Kyle surprises to see his friend. "Are you the one that write this threaten letter? If you are, this is really not funny." Kyle asks his friend while showing the letter to his friend. His face starts to become red from anger. "Calm down, Kyle! This is not one of my jokes. The handwritten on that letter clearly not match with my style of handwriting." Max tries to prove he is innocence.

"Yeah, you're right." Kyle knows the Max's handwriting. Kyle finally calms down after he knows his friend is innocence. "Why're you here, Max?"Kyle feels curious. "Well. I just follow my handphone indicator." Max shows his handphone to Kyle. "That's mean we follow each other for all this time." Kyle feels silly. "Can't we do something with this alarm? It really annoys me if my handphone categorize you as the enemy." Kyle asks his friend. "There's one way we can do based on this forum," Max says to his friend. "Ok. Let's hear it." Kyle prepares to follow his friend's instruction.

"Kyle. Do you see me as friend or foe?" Max asks Kyle. "Of course, I see you as a friend. Why're you asking that question?" Kyle thinks that is a no-brainer question. "That's it. Now, our handphones will not think us as enemies." Max says to his friend. "What?! That's all?!" Kyle shocks to see the simplicity in changing the alarm setting. "Yep. To change the alarm setting, both summoner must admit there is a friend. You can see at your handphone. There should be some changes." Max explains. Kyle sees his handphone. The screen does not show any warning notification. "I guess it really works." Kyle happy to see the notification finally disappear.

"Now, that's over. Why're you here?" Max start to ask Kyle. "As you can see, there is someone threaten to attack my house." Kyle shows back the letter. "Maybe, someone just wants to play a prank on you." Max gives his opinions. "I don't think so because I hear the alarm from my handphone before I opened the door. So, it's must be a summoner that put that letter." Kyle rejects his friend's opinion.

Suddenly, they hear the alarm from their handphones. "You say it should not make this sound again," Kyle asks Max. "Yeah. It should be silent if there are no other summoner besides from us." Max start to doubt himself. "Surprise! Your handphones become like that because of me." Tom shows himself in front of them. "It's you again!" Kyle recognizes Tom.

"Em. Sorry to disturb your reunion. But, who's this kid?" Max interrupts. "His name is Tom. Yesterday, he almost kills me by using his summoning being to attack me." Kyle explains. "So, this is your first opponents." Max tries his best to hold his laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" Kyle asks his friend with the serious look. "No. Sorry about that. What types of summoning being he used?" Max asks Kyle when he manages to control his laugh. "He used goblin," Kyle replies back.

When Max hears the word 'goblin', he starts to burst with laughter. "You struggle in fighting a kid that using a goblin as a summoning being? Goblin is one of the easy opponents in the game." Max tells his friend. "Look, here. I never play this game. This is new for me. How should I know this is easy opponents?" Kyle defends himself. They both keep talking to each other that they forget about another person in that place.

"So, they're mocking me. Fine. I will show them my wrath!" Tom begin to feel angry from being teased by them. "Go, goblin!" He summons his goblin. The goblin tries to attack Kyle and Max. They manage to avoid before the goblin's attack hit them. "Woah! That kid means business." Max shocks to see the kid dare to attack them. "See. I told you he is dangerous." Kyle speaks to his friend. "So, you're the one who send this letter." Kyle asks Tom and shows the letter to him.

"Yes. It's me. I'm not satisfied in yesterday battle. So, today, I will seek vengeance!" Tom reveals himself as the culprit. "I demand a rematch. Other people must stay away from this battle or if you are a chicken, you can just ask your friend over there." Tom says the rule with a sinister smile. "Max. Let me handle this alone. I think I can defeat him again." Kyle says to his friend. He also feels his dignity is on the line when Tom making fun of him. "Understood." Max acknowledges when he sees his friend's eyes fills with determination.

"Fencer Vargas. Show yourself!" Kyle summons Vargas. "Vargas, at your service," Vargas speaks as he appears on the scene. "So, you have Vargas. Interesting." Max watches Vargas with an interest in his eyes. "What do you know about Vargas?" Kyle feels curious. "He is one of the Six Heroes in the game and one of the first unit you can summon in the game. Overall, he's a good fighter." Max tells the information to Kyle. "Thanks for the info, Max. So, kid, do you still wants to fight? I'm afraid the result might be the same." Kyle asks Tom because he start to feel confidence.

"Shut up! I'm not a kid! I say again call me, Tom! If you think you can win again, then, think again." Tom prepares to make his move. "All goblins come forth." Tom summons more goblins. Now, Tom has 5 goblins that serve under him. "That's a lot of them…" Kyle shocks to see the numbers of goblins on the scene. Although he afraid with the odd that he is facing, he keeps his cool and believe in Vargas. "Go, Vargas! Attack the goblins!" Kyle commands Vargas. "As you command." Vargas draws his sword and charges toward the goblins.

Vargas fight with all his might but the odd is against him. He cannot dodge all the goblin's attack. He starts getting hit. "I need to remain focus and be strong," Vargas says to himself when he begins to lose the battle to keep his spirit up. Kyle knows Vargas are in trouble. "Is there anything I can do?" Kyle asks his friend for any useful tips. "I can help you but it will ruin your dignity." Max replies. "I know about that. Still, if I don't do something, Vargas will lose." Kyle says to Max while watching his unit barely holding on.

When Max sees Vargas starts to show auras all around him, Max has ideas how to help his friend. "I know a way to help you." Max conveys his idea. "Let's hear it." Kyle is eager to receive any tips. "Do you see Vargas start to show auras?" Max points toward Vargas. "Yes," Kyle replies when he see blue auras surround Vargas. "Command Vargas to use brave burst!" Max advises his friend. "What's brave burst?" Kyle confuses. "Just do it! Do you want to see your unit lost?!" Max says to his friend. "Ok. Vargas uses brave burst!" Kyle immediately follows his friend's advice.

"It's time to finish this." Vargas start to jump high. His sword starts to cover in flame. "Flare ride!" Vargas activates his special skill. Fire on his sword surrounds the goblins. All of the goblins start to suffer damage from the fire. The goblins cannot withstand the attack. "No… It cannot be…." One of the goblins says his last words before disappear. Tom become speechless when he see all his goblins has been defeated from that attack.

"This is not over! I will fight you again next time!" Tom starts to run away while holding his tear. "If you want to know, brave burst is a special attack that every unit in Brave Frontier have," Max tells Kyle when his friend amazes with Vargas's attack. "Can this attack use every time?" Kyle asks his friend. "No. The brave burst needs sometimes to recharge. If the brave burst fully recharged, you can see just like in that battle. Blue auras surround your units. You only need to command your unit to trigger the special skill. But, take note, after you use the special skill, your unit need times to recharge it again." Max explains about brave burst.

"Thanks for your help, Max. Now, I fully understand the special attack." Kyle thanks his friend for the tips that he gave. "No problem." Max feels proud to help his friend. "I'm sorry, Kyle. As you can see, I'm still a weak guy. I have to train more and become stronger." Vargas interrupts. He feels as a worthless warrior. "No, it's not your fault. You're a good warrior. I also need to blame since I'm not good in command." Kyle blames himself. "I'm an honor to hear that. Still, as your subjects, I must become stronger and win the fight no matter the odds in the battle. Since both of us are inexperienced, let's become stronger once step at a time." Vargas says to his master.

"You're right. Thanks for the help, Vargas. You can return now." Kyle thanks him before he disappears. "He's one humble warrior," Max says to Kyle. "He is. I don't know if I'm good summoner for him." Kyle doubts with his ability. "Everything starts with the first steps. I know someday you may become a professional summoner after experience more battles." Max gives Kyle some confident. "Thanks for the encouragement. I will try my best." Kyle starts to feel a bit confident. "Your welcome. Still, I'm surprised to see that kid command 5 goblins at once. Just like I say before, all the players have one unit only. Where he gets the additional units? I need to see in the forum to see any more news." Max start to use his handphone to check the forum. After he checked the forum, his face becomes pale. "What's wrong?" Kyle begins to worry. "Our situation have become worse." Max replies.

How Tom manages to summon more units and why Max starts to become pale? Find it next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!

To be continued...


	3. Friend's Help

**Good day to all fellow readers and happy new years to all of you! This is The Last Rebellion on the scene. I'm happy to see supports from all of you. It's make me feel encourage to continue to make it more of this story. I also notice there are grammar issue in my writing. I have to apologize to all of you for this issue. Since, English is my second language so I'm still in practice in master it. But, if you have find more mistakes in grammar in this chapter, you can tell me in the review. This will improve my writing skill in the next chapter. Also, if you have any suggestions, feels free in telling me in the review.** **As usual, I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of A-Lim and Gumi Asia. That's it from me and I hope all of you enjoy my story. XD  
**

 **The Adventure of Brave Frontier**

 **Friend's Help**

"There are reports of summoning beings starting to appear out of nowhere without the help of a summoner," Max explains their situation to Kyle. "How can this happen?!" Kyle wants some explanation. "Unfortunately, I cannot help you with that. No one in this forum can tell the source of this event." Max replies. "Oh, man…. If I don't play this game, all of this will never happen to me." Kyle regrets to follow his friend's suggestion. "Come on, Kyle. Look the bright side. At least, your life will not be boring anymore." Max tries to cheer his friend.

"My life might not be boring anymore. But, now, my own life is being threatened." Kyle worries for his safety. "Well, it's pointless to regret everything that already happen. I think we should head back to our home. It's more dangerous to stay outside when we have summoning being running around in the area." Max gives advice to his friend. "I will follow your idea. Still, you need to know a way to stop this madness as soon as possible! Now, I really want my boring life again…" Kyle ready to go back his home.

"Understood. I will try my best and please don't nag me again. Ok, then. See you around." They both part away and head to their home. In the next day, Kyle enjoys his usual routine without any bizarre event happen to him. "For the first time, I feel happy with my life," Kyle says to himself. He switches on the television to watch any interesting programs. Sadly, all the channels only show news. "Oh, man. What's wrong with all these channels? It's really weird for them to show news simultaneously. I guess I can just watch the movies in my laptop." Kyle wants to switch off the television but he cancels his action when he sees something interesting.

He discovers all the news are talking about something that he is very much familiar with. "Multiple bright lights in the night. Medieval warriors fight on the street. Monster spotted. Hm. I think this only come from one source." Kyle concludes that Brave Frontier are related in all these events. "If I show Vargas in the public, I bet reporters might come and interview me." Kyle starts to imagine in becoming famous. "Still, surrounded by people is not my style. It's too much troublesome for me. I need to lay low and avoid from everyone's eyes." Kyle against the ideas."As long as I stay inside my house. Nothing bad will happen to me." Kyle feels optimist. But, his optimism soon shatter.

"Kyle. Can you help me buy sauce for me?" His mother asks him. "But, mom. Can't we buy it next time?" Kyle tries to make an excuse. He desperately tries not to leave his house. "Ok. So, tonight, there will be no spaghetti for dinner." His mother replies. "Oh, great... Spaghetti is my favorite food…" Kyle in a dilemma. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally makes his decision. "Alright. I will buy it." Kyle defeats by his temptation. "I guess spaghetti is worth the risk," Kyle says to himself.

On his way to convenient store, he continuous prays that nothing bad happens to him. His wishes come true because he arrives at convenient store safely. "Thank goodness. Now, I just need to head back home. After this, I can stay in my house." Kyle says to himself after he bought the sauce. Unfortunately, his luck runs out. His handphone start to make noise. "Oh, man…. What's now?!" Kyle holds his handphone.

On the screen, it shows the same notification. But, this time, there are something different. There are another notifications appear on the screen. It shows 'Warning! Incoming Summoning Being! Distance: 100 meter'. "This time not just another summoner, but summoning being too!" Due to his curiosity, he follows his handphone's navigation and he soon discovers his handphone lead him to Everblue Park. "I have not walked on this park for years. This park has a beautiful lake. Maybe, I should visit more often when I feel bored again." Kyle says to himself as he enters the park.

Suddenly, he hears a scream. "Run away! There are monsters!" Kyle sees people get out from the park. Among all the people, he recognizes one of them. "Hey, kid! What's wrong with this place?" Kyle stops Tom from running. "I found many monsters in this area. So, I try to beat them." Tom explains. "I bet you lost the fight again." Kyle replies. "No. I manage to defeat a few of them but their numbers are too much for me to handle. Now, they all are angry. With the skills like yours, I suggest you get out from this place too." Tom continues to run.

"To make it short, he still lost the battle. Why this kid always leads me into trouble?" Kyle just shakes his head as he sees Tom disappear in the distance. After that, Kyle quickly contacts Max. "Hello, Max! How yours progress in solving this troublesome game?" Kyle asks his friend. "I still cannot solve this mystery. There's no way I can solve it in one day." Max replies. "That might be expected. Actually, I have other things to talk about." Kyle wants to tell his situation. "What's it?" Max ready to hear. "There's summoning being near my position. So, can you help me?" Kyle needs his friend's support.

"You mean the summoning being is near your house?" Max asks. "No. I'm actually at outside." Kyle explains. "Why are you at the outside? I'm already told you to stay in your home." Max in shocks. "I have to buy sauce for my spaghetti. That's why I have to go outside." Kyle gives excuses. "You mean spaghetti is more important than your life…" Max cannot believe his friend just ignore his advice for the sake of spaghetti. "Without spaghetti, it's pointless for me to live." Kyle determines to eat spaghetti tonight.

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand that. So, where are you now?" Max gives up in scolding his friend since he knows his friend will not listen to anything if he is determined. "I'm at Everblue Park," Kyle tells his location. "That's about 10km from my house. I will go there but don't fight the summoning beings until I arrive." Max tells his friend. "Ok. I understand." Kyle acknowledges. "As long the summoning being does not get out from the park, I'm safe here." Kyle feels optimistic.

Suddenly, he hears a woman calls her daughter nearby. "Jane! Where're you, Jane?!" The woman tries desperately to find her daughter. "Don't tell me she is inside the park." Kyle worries that the kid is not evacuated yet. "What should I do?" Kyle in a dilemma. After a while, Kyle makes his decisions. "I have no choice. I'm the only one who can save this kid." Kyle ready to find the kid. He quickly enters the park.

The park is dead silent since there are no people around. He starts to search the entire park. When he reach the park's lake, he starts to sense something bad will happen. The water in the lake starts to ripple violently. Suddenly, a summoning being appears out of the water. "Eh. Is that the summoning being?" Kyle feels not threaten since the summoning being looks like small slime. "Hey, little buddy! Are you alright?" Kyle tries to approach the summoning being since he does not feel it is dangerous. As he approaches really close to the summoning being, the summoning being jump and attach itself to Kyle's head.

The slime surrounds Kyle's head which makes him struggles to breathe. Kyle tries his best to pull the summoning being away from his head. After quite an effort, he finally manages to pull the summoning being and throw it away. "That's dangerous. I should not judge the book from its cover. If I get an attack like that again, I might die from drowning…" Kyle reminds himself. "Fencer Vargas! I need your help!" He summons Vargas to help him. Soon, a bright light appear from his handphone. "Fencer Vargas. Ready for battle." Fencer Vargas has appears.

"Be careful Vargas. Don't let the summoning being from attaching to your head. You will suffocate." Kyle gives his information toward his guardian. "Understood." Vargas draws his sword and faces his enemy. The summoning being charges toward Vargas. As soon as it reaches near Vargas, it jumps and targets Vargas's head. "It's futile." Vargas dodges the attack and quickly attack the summoning being when it lands on the ground. The attack from Vargas proves fatal to the summoning being. It becomes lifeless after that attack.

"Finally, it's over." Kyle relieves that the battle is finish. He contacts Max again. "Hello, Max! Where you now?" Kyle asks his friend. "I'm on the way to your location. What's up?" Max wants to know his friend's situation. "Maybe, you should cancel your plan in reaching here. I've already defeated the summoning being." Kyle feels proud. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Max cannot believe his friend just ignores his instruction again.

"I'm sorry about that. I had to go into the park because there is a lost kid nearby. I'm afraid that she is in the park." Kyle gives his explanation. "I guess that could make an exception." Max forgives his friend's action. "So, can you tell me a bit about the summoning being characteristics?" Max wants to identify the summoning being. "The only thing I can say this summoning being is small and have slime that made from water." Kyle gives the detail.

"I know that guy. This summoning being's name is Squirty. I guess that could explain why you can defeat it easily since it's one of the opponents that is suitable for a beginner." Max provides Kyle with his information. "So, you just tell me that I'm just a 'noob'." Kyle feels that his friend just mocking him. "No. I just mean that you successfully pass the beginner's level with your own efforts. That's should worth noticing." Max try his best not to make his friend's angry. "I'm proud from this accomplishment." Kyle happy to receive the praise. Max was relieved that he avoided from making his friend's angry.

"By the way, how many Squirty you defeated?" Max asks his friends. "Just one." Kyle answers. "That's weird. I hear Squirty lives in a pack." Max confuses. Suddenly, Vargas senses something approaching them. "Watch out, Kyle! I sense more will come toward this location." Vargas prepares for another battle. "Oh, great…" Kyle puts his handphone into his pocket and gets ready to face more enemies. The lake start to ripple again. 10 Squirty start to emerge from the water.

"Now, that's a lot!" Kyle shocks to see the number of Squirty he must face. "Don't worry, Kyle. Trust in me." Vargas says to Kyle when he sees Kyle become pale. "I believe in you." Kyle musters all his courage when he sees Vargas's eye fills with determination. Vargas charges toward the Squirty after he sees Kyle starts to calm down. The first Squirty quickly targets Vargas's head but its effort is futile since Vargas manages to slash it before it reaches Vargas's head.

"That's one," Vargas says to himself after defeating the first Squirty. Before he can prepares to face more onslaught, two of the Squirty manages to bite him. Vargas quickly pull out the Squirty that biting him. "Are you ok, Vargas?" Kyle worries for Vargas. "I'm fine. This injury is nothing." Vargas ready to face his foes again. Two of the Squirty try to make combine attack again. Since Vargas knows the tactic, he dodges the attack. As a result, two of the Squirty head-butt each other. Both become dizzy from the collision.

Vargas takes that chance and cut both Squirty together. "That's three," Vargas says to himself as he sees two of his foes become lifeless. Another Squirty tries to attack from behind. "Look out, Vargas! Behind you!" Kyle gives warning. "Thanks for the heads up." Vargas quickly kill the Squirty. "Now, that's four." Vargas becomes more spirited with each foe that has fallen beneath his sword. Eventually, his body start to surround by auras. "Vargas! Use your brave burst!" Kyle quickly commands Vargas as he knows Vargas is ready to unleash his special attack.

Vargas begins to jump high. His sword starts to unleash flame that surrounds his foes. "Flare ride!" Vargas shouts. All of them receive major damage from the attack. Eventually, all of them are knock down when they cannot handle the attack. "Finally, that's ten." Vargas feels happy to defeat all his foes. Before they can catch their breath again, they can see the lake start to ripple again. This time, the ripple is much bigger. One large Squity emerges from the water. Unlike the normal Squirty that is only the size of a cat, this Squirty is the same size as a car. "What's wrong with this Squirty?!" Kyle just shocks to see the size of it.

"No matter who's my foes. I will fight it just like any other foes." Vargas charges at his enemy. As soon Vargas about to hit the Squirty, the big Squirty spews a large amount of water at Vargas. To avoid being drift away, Vargas quickly sticks his sword on the ground and hold the sword. "This looks like a challenging opponent." Vargas notices the different of power than a normal Squirty. Kyle also notices the different. He grabs his handphone and contacts, Max, again. "Hello, Max! Can you hear me?" Kyle needs his friend's help again.

"Yes! I hear you. You make me worry. There's no reply from you." Max relieves his friend is still safe. "Sorry. I have to fight more Squirty. It's just like you say. They come in a pack." Kyle tells his situation. "Do you manage to defeat them?" Max asks. "Yes. Vargas manages to defeat them but now, a big version of Squirty has appeared. Vargas is struggling in fighting it." Max tells his friend while watching Vargas still trying his best to defeat his foes. "Does this Squirty has a crown on top of his head?" Max tries to identify the summoning being."Yes," Kyle replies when he sees the crown. "That's not good. Not good at all! You just fighting King Squirty. That guy is the evolve version of Squirty." Max tells his friend. "What should I do?" Kyle becomes a bit panic when he hears the information. "You just need Vargas to hang on. Wait for me. I will support you with my unit when I arrive." Max start to runs as fast as he can to meet his friend. "I don't think Vargas can fight much longer. He looks like he is starting to lose the fight…." Kyle watches Vargas is in bad condition when King Squirty keeps hitting him again and again.

"I will not fall. I must fight and win this!" Vargas still has determination in his eyes. Although Vargas continues to fight, Kyle knows his guardian cannot withstand any more damage. "Can you do something?! Vargas looks like he will die if King Squirty hit him one more time." Kyle does not want to see Vargas dies. "I'm still too far from you. I cannot provide support." Max thinks this is just lost cause. "Damn it! Is there anything that I can do?!" Kyle feels powerless when he cannot help Vargas.

After a while, Max has remembered one thing that can even the odd. "Aha! There's still a way to save Vargas." Max speaks to his friend. "Tell me quick!" Kyle eagers to hear it. "You summon my unit. My unit is Warrior Eze. You know how to summon right? " Max explains his idea. "Yeah. But, that's your unit. How could I summon it?" Kyle feels confused. "Just try and summon it! You don't have much time!" Max forces Kyle to summon it. "Ok. Here goes. Warrior Eze, come out now!" Kyle tries to summon him. Kyle's handphone start to produce bright light again. All of the sudden, a new warrior appear on the scene.

"Warrior Eze ready to charge through." The warrior draws his sword and prepares to fight. "Wow! It's really working." Kyle shocks to see he can summons his friend's unit. When Eze sees Vargas, he quickly approaches him. "Hey! Get out of my way! Friend or foe, no one stands in front of me!" Eze pushes Vargas. "What's wrong with you?!" Vargas start to feel angry. "I don't like anybody in front of me in battle! It's become worse when someone that as weak as you in front me!" Eze replies. "You dare to mock me!" Vargas aims his sword at Eze.

"Oh dear… This is not supposed to happen." Kyle shocks to see Eze and Vargas begin to quarrel. "I need to act quickly." Kyle thinks the way to solve this problem. "Vargas, stand down! Let Eze fight the enemy." Kyle commands Vargas as he finds a solution. "Why do I have to stand down, Kyle?" Vargas questions Kyle. "You have done much. You should have a bit rest and act as a reserve if Eze needs assistance." Kyle gives an explanation.

For a moment, Vargas remain silent and still staring at Eze with an angry face. "Understood." Vargas finally obeys Kyle's word and put his sword away. Kyle feels a bit relieve that there are no more fighting between them. "Now, be a good boy and stay there." Eze mocks Vargas as he ready to fight. Although Vargas feels angry with Eze, he remains silent and obeys Kyle. "Come on, you big fat slimy! Face me if you're not weakling." Eze taunts King Squirty. King Squirty cannot handle the taunt well, the King Squirty quickly spews a large amount of water at Eze to release the anger.

"Eze! Evade!" Kyle commands because he does not want Eze to have the same fate as Vargas. "Not need to." Eze disobeys. He stands still and face the water. "Eze!" Kyle screams as he shocks to see Eze is being engulfed by the water. "That must be hurt." Kyle expects Eze has major damage on himself. But, a turn of event happen. Rather than being badly wounded by the attack, Eze still standing without much injury on his body. "That's it. Your attack is pathetic! Now, it's my turn to have my fun!" Eze prepares to attack. "What's just happen? I know he just takes the full force of that attack. But, how he can still standing without much injury?" Kyle baffles.

As Kyle keeps thinking about that event, Eze starts to attack King Squirty. When King Squirty sees Eze begins to approach him, he quickly tries to bite Eze to defend itself. Eze evades the attack and slashes it from behind. King Squirty still standing after that attack but after a while, King Squirty succumbs from the injury. "Wow! Max's unit is so strong." Kyle amazes. "That's how you fight!" Eze starts to show off in front of Vargas. "I don't care at all about your ability." Vargas ignores Eze.

"What's that?! You dare to ignore me!" Eze becomes angry with Vargas's altitude. "So, you want to fight again? Bring it on." Vargas draws his sword. "They start to fight again?!" Kyle shocks that it happens again. "What should I do?" Kyle tries to find another solution to stop their quarrel. Before he can discover a new solution, Max finally arrives at Kyle's location. "That's enough Eze! Return!" Max commands his unit. A bright light surrounds Warrior Eze and transfer him into Max's handphone. "Thanks, Max. You just avoid another fight from happening." Kyle glad that the quarrel between them finally cease.

"No, problem. I already expect this might happen since Eze is hot-blooded kind of guy. I should say sorry for not give you heads up." Max explains. "Don't worry. At least, he saves Vargas." Max still appreciates the help that Eze provided. "For the truth, I'm grateful with him. Still, his attitude makes me forget about that." Vargas approaches them. "Vargas, are you ok?" Kyle asks. "Yes, I'm ok. I just need some rest to heal my wound." Vargas replies. "Thanks for the help, Vargas. You deserve some rest. Return." Kyle commands. A bright light surround Vargas and transfer him into Kyle's handphone."I never thought you can summon your friend's unit." Kyle never expects it can be done. "It can. Remember the time when we admit each other as friends to shut the alarm when detecting each other." Max starts to explain. "Yeah. What's with that?" Kyle becomes interested. "Apparently, that is not the only benefit we can get. By becoming a friend, you also can summon one of the friend's summoning being. I guess that could make sense since in the game we can get friend's unit to support us." Max continues his explanation. "I see. This might come handy in the future." Kyle knows this features can help him in handle any crisis that arises. "Still, how do we clean this mess?" Max watches the park is litter with the body of Squirty. When they struggle to solve the problem, they discover each Squirty start to surround by light.

Then, each of the Squirty is transferring into Kyle's handphone including the King Squirty. "What's just happen?" Kyle baffles with the event. "I guess you just become the owner for all Squirty since you defeated them. Maybe, that's why some summoner has more than one units. Why not you try to summon one of them?" Max gives his thought. "I think we can do that later. We still need to find the lost kid." Kyle remembers his objectives. "Oh, yeah. You say that earlier. So, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Max quickly act. They check the entire park for the sign of the kid. Unfortunately, they cannot find her trace at all.

Eventually, they meet up at the entrance of the park. "Do you find her? I cannot find her from my side." Kyle asks his friend. "Me too. The park is empty." Max replies. "Damn it. I hope I'm not too late in saving her." Kyle starts to think the worst situation that might happen to the kid. When they still think about the lost, suddenly, they hear child's voice. "Mom! I'm over here." A little girl exits from one of the stores near the park. "Where have you been? You just make me worry." Her mom asks. "I'm sorry, mom. There are many toys inside that store." The little girl gives her explanation. "Next time, tell mom where you want to go rather than just running off like that. Now, let's go home." The woman scolds her daughter before take her back home. "Yes, mom…" The little girl follows her mother while remembering herself in not doing the past mistake.

"I guess that's your answer for the missing kid." Max says to his friend when watching his friend stuns cannot accept the situation. "If I know that girl at outside the park for all, this time, I never have to fight that slimy thing." Kyle is sulking. "Better safe than sorry, Kyle. At least, you have good intention." Max praises toward his friend. "Thanks for your encouragement. Still, I never thought you have strong summoning being, Max. Eze manages to defeat King Squirty with just one hit and withstand the full force of King Squirty's attack without any major damage." Kyle impresses with Eze's capability. "Oh! I can explain that. Eze is…" In the middle of Max's explanation, they hear sirens. A telltale sign of the police. "Yikes! It's the police. We better not stand around here anymore." Max readies to run away. "What for? We did nothing wrong." Kyle confuses. "You dummy. If we reveal ourselves as a summoner, we have tons of explanation to do with the police. In a much worse situation, we might be interrogated by them. That's why none of the summoners reveal themselves in the public." Max gives speculation.

"I guess you're right. Let's run away!" Kyle agrees with his friend after he imagines a harsh treatment in the interrogation just like the movie. "Thank goodness I didn't reveal Vargas in the public," He says to himself. They continue to run away from the police. But, in the distance, someone silently watches over them.

Why is Warrior Eze too powerful and who is watching them from a distance? Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!

To be continued...


	4. Ice Queen

**Hello, everybody! This is The Last Rebellion at your service. I'm honor to see many fellow readers read my story. I also want to thank LazyCat0621 for her review and introduce me into her group of exciting people in wechat. I must say I have a blast in that group. If any fellow readers are craving for more Brave Frontier's story, why not try and see LazyCat0621's work. She have make a few stories of Brave Frontier on her own. Besides that, I receive a few guest reviews. Personally, I really want to reply them for their supports but there are no reply options available for them. Your reviews are not in vain. I always read every reviews that I receive. You always in my mind. Furthermore, I receive suggestion from Mosa. I'm appreciate for your suggestion. I have plan in making love story in this story. Still, it will take sometimes before it reaches the suitable spot in my story. I hope you can bear with me and see how the story progress. If any fellow readers have more ideas or just want to say anything for me, you can tell it in review section and I will receive it in open heart.** ** **As usual, I do not own any characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of A-Lim and Gumi Asia. Oh dear... I'm never thought my author's word section be this long. Without further delay, I present you my story. Please enjoy! XD** **

**The Adventure of Brave Frontier**

 **Ice Queen**

In the next morning, Kyle walks slowly toward the school. He still tired from yesterday event. "My life right now is the worst ever. If I know this will happen to me, I should never download that game at all." Kyle sighs. At the front gate of his school, he is being greeted by his happy go lucky friend, Max. "So, how's yesterday after we go separate way back home?" Max asks his friend. He is worried that his friend might get into another trouble. "Nothing happened. I just had dinner, studied a little bit and slept." Kyle replies. "That's good." Max was relieved. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Max remembers the thing he wants to say toward his friend.

"Do you still have your handphone with you?" Max asks his friend. "Yes, I always carry it with me. What are you asking that?" Kyle confuses. "I just want to remind you that you must silent your phone in the school," Max explains. "Duh. Isn't it obvious that we must silent the phone? It's in our school rules." Kyle thinks his friend is acting a bit silly. "This is not just about the rules. There are another thing that's important for us to silent our handphone." Max tries his best to explain to his friend. "What's another important thing besides the school rules?" Kyle still in the fog. "Our life! There are many players that play Brave Frontiers. I'm sure that in this school there are a few students that play this game." Max gives his explanation with more detail.

"What's wrong with that? We can cooperate together to solve this weird phenomenon." Kyle thinks there is no problem with student's that play the same game as them. "Easy say than done. Human is unpredictable being. Sometimes, they become a different person if they gain too much power in their hands. You can see how powerful is one summoning being is. If one of the summoners have evil motives, we might be killed by one of them if we're not careful." Max advises his friend. "You might be right. I will remember that." Kyle thinks his friend has a point since he remembers Tom attacked him without any hesitation. After they change the setting of their handphone into vibration mode, they proceed in entering the school.

Just like they expected, their phones start to vibrate. "This is bad. Based from the vibration, I bet there are several students just like us." Kyle whispers to Max. "As long as we are not doing anything suspicious, they will not know who the summoner are." Max reminds his friend. Although they know they are another summoner beside them, they remain calm and act normal. They hold their act until recess time. "That was nerve wrecking. Thank goodness they do not suspect us." Kyle is relieved. "It's as expected since they also will think twice to summon their summoning being in the public." Max feels proud that his tactics prove useful. "I hope our luck will stay the same until the end of the school's hour..." Kyle is tired in handling another weird events. "Come on, Kyle! Don't be a moody guy. I'm sure all will be fine. The most important thing right now is eating food. It's not good to keep worrying with an empty stomach. Like they always say, a soldier cannot fight with an empty stomach." Max cheers his friend. "I guess you're right." Kyle follows his friend's advice since his stomach begins to growl and begging for food. When they start to eat their foods, they hear people chatting intensely near them.

"What's wrong with all the ruckus?" Max becomes annoyed. They both turn their head to see the thing that are attracting all people. Soon, they realize that all of them are watching a girl passing by. "Oh! I know that girl!" Max quickly recognizes the girl that become the center of attraction. Unfortunately, his friend is not like him. "Who's that girl?" The girl does not ring a bell in Kyle's head. "You really don't know her even though you study in this school for about a year?!" Max in shocks. "Yeah. Sorry for being stupid in knowing all current event that happens in the school…" Kyle thinks his friend is making fun of him. "Not need to be mad. I'll tell you about her." Max tries to calm his friend.

"Her name is Rose Hendrick. You can recognize her when you see a beautiful girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and milky white skin." Max starts to imagine Rose becomes his girlfriend. He becomes too happy in his imagination that he just ignore his friend who is still waiting for more explanation. "Hello! Are you there?!" Kyle tries to stop his friend's daydreaming. After a while, Max regains his senses. "Oh. Sorry about that. Let's continue." He begins to explain again and forget about his imagination. "She's not just popular because of her appearance. She also excellent in academic and sport. I hear she always get first in exam and sport that she participates. She is also the daughter of CEO Hendrick Corporation, Alex Hendrick, one of the major company in weapon industry. Most of the students call her the 'Ice Queen". Max explains.

"Why they give her that title?" Kyle wants to know the meaning of that title. "You'll know the reason when you see this." Max notices a male student approach her. "Rose! Please accept my love for you." The student tries to give his love letter to Rose. The atmosphere becomes silent as all of them see Rose's hand slowly reaches the letter. Eventually, she takes the letter which makes the student in cloud nine. But, his joy is short-lived when Rose tears the letter that he made into pieces. "You're not worthy for me. You're just pebbled on the street. Please, get lost!" Rose says toward that student. Cannot accept the rejection, the student runs away with a tear in his eyes. Rose continues to walk like nothing happen to her.

"Man… That's just too cold." Kyle feels sympathy toward that unlucky student. "That's why the call her the 'Ice Queen'. She's beautiful but her attitude makes all of the students do not dare to talk to her." Max continues to explain toward his friend. When Rose walks near their position, Kyle detects Rose's eyes focus on them briefly before she walks into the distance. He also feels his handphone start to vibrate when Rose near him. "Do you feel that?" Kyle asks his friend. "Yes. I feel my handphone's vibrate a second ago." Max knows a summoner is near them. "Do you think…" Kyle wants to pinpoint the summoner but stops in the middle of it. "Think what?" Max confuses. "Nothing. I just thought something silly." Kyle disapproves his theory about Rose as a summoner since he thinks Rose unlikely play that game. Max still confuse but eventually forgets about it when his stomach starts to growl angrily.

After the recess, they continue to study in the class without any unusual event happen to them just like Kyle's wish. Finally, the school bell rings to mark the end of school time. Kyle becomes happy because his wish is granted. But, before he can reach the school gate, Max stops him from leaving. "Kyle, do you have a minute or two?" Max asks his friend. "Why?" Kyle wants to know the reason. "I want to talk a bit about Brave Frontier. This might be useful in the future." Max gives his reason. Kyle thinks for a few second. "I guess I have some free time for that. So, what is the agenda?" Kyle knows every tip he can get about the game can save his life. "This place is not good for discussion. We need fewer people in the area to discuss this matter. Follow me." Max leads his friend. He takes his friend to a nearby forest. "This look fine. Now, we can start talking." Max confidences that the forest is free from people. "Today, I want to talk about an element in each character." Max begins his explanation. "Wait. You mean each character in that game have an element of their own." Kyle wants to confirm.

"Yes. In that game, there are 6 elements which are fire, earth, thunder, water, light and dark. Each of elements has its strong point and the weak point. Kyle, remember the yesterday fight?" Max asks his friend. "Yes, we fight Squirty and King Squirty." Kyle still remembers the fight. "Good. For your information, Vargas is a fire type summoning being. Fire type is strong with the earth type but weak with the water types. Unfortunately, Squirty and King Squirty are water types. You know what happen, right?" Max wants to see if his friend understands all the thing he says. "That means Vargas just fights in an uphill battle since he's weak with the water element." Kyle understands what his friend is saying. "Bingo! As you can see, my summoning being is Warrior Eze. He is thunder type summoning being. Thunder type summoning being is strong with water type but weak with earth type. Since he is strong with a water type, he can give more damage to his target and can withstand more damage from his enemy. So, the summary for this is that fire type is strong with earth type, earth type is strong with thunder type, thunder type is strong with water type and lastly water type is strong with the fire type." Max gives his long explanation toward Kyle.

"I see. It does make sense. Still, you say there are 6 elements. What happen to light and dark?" Kyle notices there is missing piece in that explanation. "Oh, right! I forgot about that. For light and dark elements, there's a special case between them. Both elements has no advantage or weakness with the four elements that I already stated. They're strong and weak to each other. In short, dark can beat light and light can beat dark." Max provides more information. "Thanks for that information, Max." Kyle thanks his friend for giving him vital information. "Your welcome. Actually, I want to tell you about this yesterday. But, the damn police just have to come in wrong moments. So, remember this tips and you will have a smooth fight ahead of you." Max ends his explanation. "Ok. I will take note in all of it. Since its finish, let's go home." Kyle cannot wait to have some rest in his home. "Wait. Who say I already finish?" Max stops Kyle from heading toward his home.

"What?! There are still more!" Kyle cannot bear to hear more explanation. "Come on, Kyle. Just a bit more. I promise." Max tries to convince his friend. "Fine! Let's hear it." Kyle prepares himself to hear another lecture. "Kyle, what happen when all of the Squirty fainted yesterday?" Max asks Kyle. "They all got transferred into my handphone," Kyle answers the question. "Yes. From the forum, they said if a summoner manages to defeat the wild summoning being, the defeated summoning being will become that summoner's summoning being. That's why I want to see if it's true. So, Kyle, try to summon King Squirty and 4 Squirty." Max wants to see if the forum tells the truth. "Ok. I'll try." Kyle holds his handphone. "King Squirty come out!" Kyle yells. At that moment, his handphone starts to produce bright light. After the bright light disappear, they see King Squirty in front of them. "King Squirty ready to make a splash." King Squirty begins to speak.

"Wow! It works." Kyle cannot believe what he just see. "Remember, Kyle. You still have 4 Squirty that needs summoning." Max reminds his friend. "Oh! I almost forgot." Kyle ready himself to summon again. "4 Squirty come out!" Kyle yells. His handphone produce another bright light. When the light subside, they see 4 Squirty in front of them. "I have so many summoning being in front of me!" Kyle overflow with joy to see them. One of the Squirty starts to approaches Kyle. "If you're thirsty, you can drink from me." The Squirty speaks. "I don't want a drink from you. But, I just want to hug you. Let me hug you for a second." Kyle cannot resist the temptation in hugging the Squirty due to its cute eyes. "Our master like us. Let's hug him back." Others Squirty talks to its friend. All of them start to hug Kyle. He becomes the happiest man in the world when all the Squirty hugs him. "You all are too adorable. I wish I can take care of you like a pet." Kyle says to them while patting one of them. But, suddenly, he feels the earth is shaking.

He sees the King Squirty is approaching him. "I want to hug my master too." King Squirty speaks. "Wait! If you hug me, I might be crush by your own weight." Kyle tries to stop King Squirty before it crushes him with a weight of a car. King Squirty ignores Kyle's word and still approaching him. "Here, I come master!" King Squirty jumps toward Kyle. In that quick moment, Kyle speaks the word that saves him. "All of you return!" Kyle yells. All of them are being surround by the bright light and transfer back into the handphone. "Fuh… That was a close one." Kyle was relieved because he was not flattened like a pancake. "So, this forum is the real deal. Interesting." Max still watching his hand phone's screen without noticing at all the event that happen near him. "Why are you doubt with the forum? If I remember correctly, you're one of the members in the forum right?" Kyle confuses. "Yes, I'm the member of the official forum. Still, this does not mean you can trust the forum entirely. Some of the information might be fake. You need to check properly before believing in the resource. But, in the official forum, I have identified a few reliable source. Sadly, the forum has been terminated not too long ago and so I have to start from the scratch. Now, I'm searching forum that is reliable to use." Max explains.

"I see. So, is this forum can be used?" Kyle becomes curious. "Yes. I found some have useful information. We can use this in the future. End of this matter. Do you have any question in summoning?" Max wants his friend freed from confusion. "Yes. I have one question. Why are you ask me to summon 5 summoning beings only? I can summon more than that since there are 12 summoning beings that are ready to be summoned inside my phone." Kyle wants to know the reason in the number of summoning being that can be summoned. "That's a good question. In the Brave Frontier game, you only can summons 5 summoning beings at a time plus one of your friend's unit. In this forum also say that you can summon other units after the previous units are knockdown or return back to the phone." Max gives his answer. "What happen if we still summon more than 5 units?" Kyle asks another questions. "You'll faint." Max gives short answers.

"Why?" Kyle confuses. "For this part, I cannot answer properly since there's no explanation in the forum. Still, my advice is that you stick with that. I have a bad feeling that it's true." Max struggles in finding a relevant explanation in the forum. "If that's the end, can I go back now?" Kyle starts to feel exhausted with all the explanation that he heard. "That's all. We can go back now." Max gives permission to leave. They both walk out from the forest. "Really, Max? You have to talk until 9 p.m. to finish it?!" Kyle shocks to see how late they are now. "Sorry… I never expected that my explanation becomes this long." Max apologizes. "Now, I have to make a good excuse for my parent or else I will be facing the music." Kyle sighs. "I think a bit scolding is not that serious. Hearing my advice is more important since you're still new in this game." Max replies. "I hope so." Kyle only wishes the tips are worth it for the scolding that he will get. When they reach their school, they see a person approaching them in front of them. "Who's there?" Max yells.

The person does not answer and keeps walking toward them. "Get ready, Kyle." Max gives a signal to his friend to prepare for summoning. Kyle understands the signal and quickly grab his handphone. The person continues to walk. When the person walks under the street light, Kyle and Max recognizes the person in question. "Is that kid again!" They both simultaneously say it when they see Tom again. "If you want to know, he also presents in yesterday event," Kyle tells his friend. "That's mean you have met the boy for three days in a row. Somehow, I think you're destined with him." Max starts to make a joke. "Joke aside. Every time I see him, there's trouble lurking behind him." Kyle prepares to face any situation that might happen to him. "So, do you cause any more trouble or do you want to fight with me? Either way, I'm ready." Kyle asks the brown hair boy. Tom does not reply. His face looks sad. Soon, Kyle realizes something is wrong. "Wait a minute. Our phones do not sound the alarm." Kyle does not hear any alarm from his phone.

"You're right." Max notices the silent from his phone. "There's only two possibilities. One, he is friends with us or two, he does not carry the handphone with him." Max tells his friend. "I bet the number two since I never admit him as a friend yet." Kyle pinpoints the possibility. "What happen to your phone, kid?" Kyle asks Tom. When he hears the word 'phone', Tom starts to cry. He runs toward Kyle and hug him. Kyle and Max shock to see Tom's behavior. "Please…. There's evil witch…. My phone…. I lost…." Tom speaks while he is still crying. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, kid. You need to remain calm. Deep breath." Kyle tries to calm the crying boy. After a few deep breaths, Tom finally calms down. "So, can you speak properly? What happen to you, kid?" Kyle starts to ask. "Yes, I can. Recently, I just fought with a female high school student that come from your school. I lost the fight. Before I could run away, she managed to catch me and grabbed my phone. After she took my phone, she releases me. Now, I miss my handphone." Tom tells the situation that happens to him.

"He's just digging his own grave. I expect that will happen to him if he just randomly fighting. Thank goodness he's only lost his handphone and not his life. I think we can ignore his request." Max gives his opinions. "Please! I beg you! I want my phone back! That's precious to me!" Tom begins desperately pledge for their help when he heard Max's opinions. "I think I will help this kid." Kyle makes his decision after he sees Tom is really begging for their help. "Wait. What?! Are you serious?!" Max cannot believe what his friend just say. "Yes, I'm. I feel sorry for him. If you don't want to help him, you can go home. I think I can handle this." Kyle says to his friend. After a few seconds of thinking, Max has finalized his decision. "Ah, alright! I will follow you too." Max tells Kyle. "Why? You already said that you don't want to help this kid." Kyle confuses. "It's not about the kid. I just cannot let a newbie like you fight alone. I will try to assist you if you in trouble." Max tells his reason. "Thanks, Max." Kyle grateful for his friend's help. "No problem." Max replies while show his happy face. "So, kid, where's she now?" Kyle asks Tom. "Follow me. I think she is still at the same location." Tom leads the way.

They follow him into the school area and into one of the school's block. Their handphones start to make alarm which proves them the summer is here. Tom continues to lead them until they reach the roof of the school's block. At the rooftop, they see a girl standing in the dark. "So, you come after all. I thought you tell everything to your mommy." The girl starts to speak. "I'm not a kid! Just like I said. I have brought people that will take you down!" Tom yells at the girl. The girl stares at Kyle and Max. "Hm. What's this? I thought you say you bring someone to bring me down. But, what I see here is two idiots that I already see their stupid ways of fighting." The girl speaks again. "Do I know you? Your voice is very familiar." Max thinks he knows the person they are facing. "I'm sorry. I never knew you'll are too blind. Very well, I'll walk toward the light." The girl walks toward an area that being light up by the light of the moon. When she stands beneath the light, all of them can see her properly. "Now, can you see me now?" The girl asks them.

"No way! That's Ice Queen." Max shocks to see Rose in front of them. Unlike his friend, Kyle was only a little shocked. "Just like I expected, you do play this game!" Kyle says toward Rose. "Wait! You already knew that she is one of the summoner?" Max in the fog. "No. I only suspect her as one of them when she stares at us. It's not long but I manage to notice it. Our handphones also started to vibrate when she was around the canteen." Kyle tells his reason. "Why don't you tell me earlier?" Max feels a little bit disappointed. "I want to. But, I think it's not possible for her to play this game." Kyle replies. "That have shown how naive are you right now. With that kind of thinking, I'm surprised to see you still alive." Rose makes fun of Kyle. Kyle starts to feel angry but has been holding back by his friend. "You said that you had seen our fighting. When do you see it?" Max asks Rose. "I saw your fighting yesterday. Both of you fight so pathetically I might say." Rose gives her answer. "But, if you're at the park yesterday, why our handphones cannot detect your presence?" Max thinks there is missing piece in the explanation.

"Of course, you could not detect me because I forgot to bring my phone with me at that day. Next time, please use your little brain first before asking a question." Rose replies. "She's really getting on my nerve." Kyle tries to control his anger. "Calm down, Kyle. Remember our objective." Max whispers to his friend. After his friend reminds him, Kyle manages to control his anger and begins to talk. "Do you have this kid's handphone?" Kyle asks. "Yes. Right over here." Rose shows the handphone. "Then, can you give it back? The kid said it's precious for him." Kyle tries to take it back politely. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that. If you want this, then, you have to take it by force." Rose challenges Kyle. "Please. We can end this without any fighting. We don't have to make this into a complicated matter." Kyle tries to negotiate for the last time. "Enough with the talking. You only have two options. One, you fight me. Two, you get out from my side. The choice is yours." Rose says toward them. The lack of choices has made Kyle silent for a while to think anymore solution.

"Please, mister. You got to help me." Tom begs to prevent Kyle and Max from abandoning his handphone. See Tom's crying face, Kyle has made his decision. "I will challenge you. Remember, if I win this, you have to give back the phone." Kyle readies himself to fight. "Sure. But, if I win, I will keep it for myself." Rose holds her handphone to prepare for battle. "Are you sure, Kyle?" Max wants to check to see whether his friend is serious in fighting Rose. "Yes." Kyle replies. When Max sees the determination in his eyes, Max allows his friend to proceed. "In this battle, you will fight one on one. No other summoners are allowed to interfere. You can summon all types of summoning beings that you have and you cannot summon your friend's unit. You win this battle when all the opponent's summoning beings on the field are down. Agree?" Rose makes a rule for the battle. "I agree with the rules but why I can't summon my friend's unit." Kyle feels something strange in that rules. "Like I care to tell you the reason. It's simple. If you disobey it, I will give that kid's handphone in pieces." Rose gives threat toward Kyle.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to destroy that. I agree with all the rules." Kyle forces to accept the rules. "Well then, let's begin this battle." Rose announces the start of the battle. The surrounding area becomes silent as Tom and Max see what summoning being that Kyle and Rose will use in this fight. "I summon Fencer Vargas, King Squirty, and 3 Squirties." Kyle calls his summoning beings. His handphone start to shine brightly. After the light disappear, the summoning beings that he called appear in front of him. "It's my turn! Selena and 4 Squirty come out, now!" Rose's handphone start to shine brightly. After the light cease to exist, all her units that had been called are in front of her. "Selena readies for your command." Selena starts to speak. "What a coincidence! She has that warrior." Max shocks to see Selena. "Why you say that?" Kyle asks his friend. "One of the titles for Selena is Ice Queen. So, it's a perfect fit for Rose. By the way, Selena is a water summoning being. You just fight in uphill battle again." Max gives his information.

"Oh, crap… No point in regret. I just have to fight with units that I have." Kyle knows he is in trouble. "That girl is a clever one I must say. She knows I have Warrior Eze. That's why she does not want Kyle to call friend's unit. I hope Kyle can handle this battle." Max talks to himself. "I want 4 Squirty to lead the charge. For Selena, guards the rear. Go!" Rose begins the attack. 4 of her Squirty start to charge toward Kyle's unit while Selena remains vigilant at the back. "3 Squirty attack the enemy that charging at us. For the rest of you, guard the back." Kyle commands his unit. "Although this is an uphill battle, I can win this battle. 3 of my Squirty can handle 3 of enemy's Squirty since they should equal in strength. The remaining one can be handled by King Squirty if my Squirty is defeated. After all her Squirties are down, King Squirty and Vargas can cooperate together in defeating Selena." Kyle strategies a plan.

Soon, all the Squirty confronts each other. "Even though we are relatives, I'm not going easy on you!" One of Kyle's Squirty tries to headbutt its opponents. "Same as me. Let's see who is the strongest!" One of the Rose's Squirty intercepts the attack. They both head-butt each other. But, something weird happen, Kyle's Squirty is being pushed back. Eventually, the head-butt of Rose's Squirty causes the poor Squirty to fly. "No…. way.." The Squirty cannot accept what just happen to itself. The damage is too severe which cause the Squirty to disappear. "What's just happen?" Kyle also shocks to see that. Another Kyle's Squirty is too focus in seeing its friend disappear that it does not see the enemy's Squirty tries to attack it from behind. "Focus on your enemy, dummy!" The Squirty head-butt the unaware target. When Kyle's Squirty realizes that, it is already too late. It also has the same fate as its friend. The Squirty screams for the last time before disappear. "Not again!" Kyle shocks to see his summoning beings are losing.

"Curse you!" The last of Kyle's Squirty tackles the opponent that in front of it. The tackle causes one of Rose's Squirty to receive damage. But, the injured Squirty still manages to withstand the damage. "It's hurt. But, it's not as strong as my attack." The Squirty says toward its enemy. "This is bad…." Kyle's Squirty tries to retreat. "Where are you going?" Another Rose's Squirty blocks the path for its retreat. It soon discovers that it has been surrounded from all sides. "I'm sorry, master…" The Squirty says its last word before it beings tackle by all Rose's Squirty. The last of Kyle's Squirty is gone. "This is not according to my plan…" Kyle stares the battlefield as his plan is falling apart. "Now, you know that you're weaker than me. Will you surrender, now?" Rose mocks at Kyle.

"I have not lost yet! I can still win this." Kyle shows his spirit is not waver. "Hmph! Suit yourself." Rose prepares to finish her opponent. "All Squirty attack the remaining enemies!" She commands her Squirty. They start to charge toward King Squirty and Vargas. "King Squirty attacks them! Vargas supports King Squirty." Kyle gives an order to his remaining unit. "I will avenge them!" King Squirty throws out a large amount of water at it's enemy. 2 of the Squirty manage to avoid the attack. However, another two react a second too late and face the full force of the water attack. "I cannot die yet.." One of the unlucky Squirty says its last word before both of them vanish into thin air. "Let's bite it!" Two remaining Squirty quickly bite King Squirty. "Let's go of me!" King Squirty tries it best to shake it off but Squirty keeps holding on to its body like a glue. "Let me help you." Vargas tries to support his partner.

He manages to cut them easily since they keep biting onto King Squirty. All of the Squirty receive a fatal blow from Vargas's attack and disappear. "Thanks for the help." King Squirty appreciates the help. "No problem." Vargas is happy to see his partner still survive. "You two, watch out!" Kyle notices Selena is closing on them. Selena manages to give a deadly blow to King Squirty and injure Vargas with her sword before they can evade the attack. "It's hurt…." King Squirty begins to disappear. After King Squirty vanish, there are only two warriors that left standing. "It looks like it's only you and me now. I admit that you're strong since you manage to attack me. Although you're a woman, I still fight you with all my strength." Vargas says at Selena. He still remains calm even though he suffers injury. "I'm an honor. So, what are you waiting for? Let's fight to the fullest." Selena begins her attack again.

Vargas also prepares to attack her. Soon, they both clash their swords and give damage to each other. The battle between them goes on for few minutes until Vargas starts to produce aura around his body. "Vargas! Use brave burst!" Kyle yells. Vargas quickly jump as high as he can. "Flare ride!" Vargas activates his power. The fire appears on Vargas's sword and starts to envelop Selena. Although Selena is being surrounded by flame, she does not panic and remain still on her position. After he finishes his move, he lands to the ground. Vargas cannot see Selena because the flame completely blocks the view. "With this, the battle has reached its end." Vargas assumes his opponent has been defeated. "Fuh. That was a close one." Kyle believes he won the battle. "As promise, you must give back the handphone now!" Kyle demands Rose to fulfill her promise. When Rose hears the demand, she laughs a bit. "Why are you laughing?" Kyle confuses.

"Do you think you have won the battle? I want you to watch the flame closely." Rose replies. Kyle and Vargas begin to observe the flame. When the flame subsides, both of them are shocked to see Selena still standing. "It's not possible!" Vargas cannot accept his best attack cannot beat Selena. "It's possible. Your attack means nothing to me." Selena begins to speak. "I hope you enjoy your defeat." Rose speaks as she sees her unit is ready to use brave burst. "Selena, use your brave burst and end their misery!" Rose commands Selena. As Rose commanded, Selena dashes toward her enemy. "Ethereal Blade!" Selena yells as sharp ices start to produce around her and surround her. When she cuts her enemy, all the sharp ices that surround her pierce her enemy at the same time for devastating effect. Vargas screams as the pain dominate his body.

Vargas watches Kyle for the last time as the attack give him severe damage. "I'm…sorry…Kyle. This is... the...end...of me.." Vargas speaks as his body begins to disappear. "No! You cannot die!" Kyle rushes toward his dying guardian. But, when he reaches Vargas, it is in vain because Vargas completely vanish. "No… This is not happening.. Vargas!" Kyle screams when he sees his last summoning being died in front of him.

Why there are different in power between Squirty in both sides? Can Kyle beat the Ice Queen or will he give up the fight? Find it next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!

To be continued...


	5. Leader's Skill

**Good day to ladies and gentlemen! This is The Last Rebellion ready for action. For past few weeks, there's major overhaul in grammar in my story in Brave Frontier. If Sea of Snow reads this section, I just want to say thank you for your dedication in editing my story in previous chapters and chapters in the future to come. Without your help, it's almost impossible for me to correct my mistakes alone. She also has made a few stories in Brave Frontier and Tokyo Ghoul if fellow readers want to read.** **As usual, I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. If you have any suggestions or just want to comment, you can send it in review and I will gladly read your review. I think that's it for my author's word section. I hope all of you enjoy my story. :-)  
**

 **The Adventure of Brave Frontier  
**

 **Leader's Skill  
**

The surrounding area becomes silent as the battle has ended. Kyle was still in shock when Vargas lost that fight. The shock has caused him unable to stand as he feels his energy are slipping away from him. "As you can see, I won this fight and just like we promise. I will take this phone with me." Rose told them and showsTom's handphone for one last time. "Wait. Don't go!" Tom tries to chase Rose. Suddenly, they hear loud noise like something approaching them from the sky. When the noise become much louder as it closes into their position, they see the source of that noise. "You got to be kidding me. That's Black Hawk helicopter!" Max surprised to see the helicopter. "This got to be Hendrick Corporation Private Army." Max recognizes the lion's head insignia on the helicopter. The helicopter lands on top of the school building.

"I will give you one last chance to fight me if you still have the courage. Right now, I'm only see a pathetic guy in front of me. Until we meet again." Rose said to Kyle as she enters the helicopter. "No! My handphone!" Tom screamed as his precious item is slipping away from him when the helicopter took off. Kyle remains emotionless in all events that happen in front of him just like a stone statue. "Oh, great. We have company!" Max spots a few school guards start to enter the school block. "They must have noticed the helicopter." Max knew that the helicopter will attract people nearby. "Look, Tom. I know you are sad for the loss of your handphone. But, right now we're in a delicate situation. I want to ask you. Can you go back to your home alone?" Max asks Tom.

"Yeah… I think I can.." Tom replies with a sad voice. "Good. You better go now!" Max tells Tom to leave the roof. Tom gives a nod before he exits the area. "Come on, Kyle. How long you gonna sit there? We have to go too!" Max assists his friend to stand up. He leads his friend to safety by using the backdoor and to avoid an encounter with the school guard. Eventually, they successfully leave the school area. Since Kyle remains in depressed condition, Max takes the initiative to escort his friend to Kyle's house. When they reach their destination, Max gives an excuse to Kyle's parents that his friend helping him by studying at his house. Kyle's parents accept the excuse and thanks him for escorting their son. Max gives farewell to his friend before heading back toward his home.

Kyle does not reply at all and just head back toward his room and skip dinner in the process. His parents confuse with their son's behavior but they do not ask Kyle since they thought their son already had his meal at his friend's house. After changing his cloth, Kyle quickly lie down on his bed. He only wants to sleep and forget the defeat that he suffered. For the next three days, Kyle becomes much quieter than his usually does. The pain of seeing his units died in front of him cannot disappear by time. To make matter worse, his friend, Max was absent for three days straight. In fourth day, Kyle finally calms down a little to realize his friend is not around. "Where's that game maniac go?" Kyle asked himself while staring the plain ceiling inside his room.

"I guess I have to visit him tomorrow. He might be sick." Kyle worries for his friend. Suddenly, Kyle hears his father is calling for him. "Kyle. Your friend, Max wants to see you." His father told. "Is about time he appears. What he's been doing for all this time?" Kyle feels a bit relieve. "I'm coming!" He quickly dashes to the front door. "Max! What have you been doing for all this times?!" Kyle quickly asks as he opens the door. But, what he sees when he opened the door shocked him. His friend is in weak condition. His spiky blond hair are in a mess like he have not attended to his hair for a year. His skin is pale like a dead man and there are dark circles around his eyes that can compete with a panda bear. Overall, he really looks like a zombie.

"Good…evening, Kyle." Max said with his weak voice. "Are you ok, Max?" Kyle worries for his friend. "I'm ok…I just don't have sleep for four days straight." Max replies. "That's not ok!" Kyle surprised to hear what his friend just done. "It's fine. See?" Max moves all parts his body actively to show he is not in weak condition. But, after a while, he collapses in front of Kyle. "Max!" Kyle shocked to see what just happened to his friend. "Are you ok, Max?!" Kyle tries to check whether his friend is still fine. Although he shakes his friend's body and yells at him several times, his friend does not respond at all. "No, Max… Don't tell me you gonna leave me like that…" Kyle cannot accept the fact that his friend died.

But, a certain sound proved that his friend is still fine. Kyle hears his friend's snoring. "Oh, thank goodness.." Kyle relieved to hear that sound. "You almost caused me a heart attack you know that you game maniac!" Kyle hit his friend's head. Although he hit him hard at the head, he stills fast asleep like nothing happens to him. "I guess 4 days without sleeping really took a toll on him." Kyle impresses. "Well, I think I better move him inside since outside is way too cold for comfortable sleeping." Kyle carries his friend to his room. After that, he tells his parents that Max will sleepover tonight.

In the next morning, Max finally woke up. "Where am I?" Max realized this is not his room. "You're in my room, you sleepy head." Kyle replied as he is sitting on a chair facing his friend. "Oh, dear… Did I just collapsed in front of your house?" Max finally remembers what happened to him. "Yes, and I must say you slept like a rock. Nothing can wake you up." Kyle answered. "So sorry for that…. I'm underestimated my own body limit." Max regrets in causing inconvenience to his friend. "It's fine. It's not like I have to send you to the hospital." Kyle said to Max. "Here. I think you probably not eaten properly for the past few days." Kyle gives his friend some food for breakfast. "Thanks for this. I mean it." Max start to eat the food that have been prepared.

"Why were you rushing to my house last night and why you did not sleeping for the past few days?" Kyle asks Max while he is still eating. "I almost forgot about that!" Max speaks while his mouth is full with food which cause some of the bits of the foods reach towards Kyle. "Can you talk when your mouth is not full with foods?!" Kyle hits his friend head. "Ouch! No need to be harsh. I understand that." Max touches his head to ease the pain that he received. "Never mind that. Finish the food first. Then, talk." Kyle said to Max. After Max finished the food, he prepares to speak. "Actually, I'm searching a way to help you in fighting Rose again." Max explained. "You have sleepless night just for that?!" Kyle cannot believes what he just heard.

"Yeah. I feel responsible in your defeat that night. I promised to you that I helped you but I don't…" Max told the reason. "No. It's not your fault. Rose already told us that no other summoner can help me in the battle." Kyle does not want Max to feel guilty. "Still, I could not let my friend defeated again. That's why, I have found a solution and I think you should follow me." Max tries to lead the way. "Wait! Before you go out, you do realize how you smell like right?" Kyle asked Max. Max smells himself. "I smell like a pair of old sock." Max realized. "If you know that, then wash first!" Kyle yells at his friend.

"Ok… I will take a bath." Max followed his friend's advice. "Good. If you want spare clothes, I think you can use mine since our sizes almost the same." Kyle said to his friend. After a long bath, finally, Max in good clean condition. After that, Max leads Kyle to Greenhill Forest which is near their school. "So, why should we go here?" Kyle asked as they arrived at their destination. "Well, in search for a way to defeat Rose, I met a guy in the forum that provides useful information. He agreed to meet us here. Now, we just have to wait for him to arrive." Max explained. Suddenly, Kyle hears his handphone start to make alarm.

"Don't worry, Kyle. That's possibility is him." Max said to Kyle when he looks a bit panic. "Yep. It's only me." A teenage boy approach them. "Finally, you came." Max identified that person. "Kyle meet Arnold Peterson." Max introduced the white hair guy to Kyle. "So, you're the guy that name Kyle Edwin correct?" Arnold asked Kyle. "Yes, I'm. Nice to meet you." They both shake hand. "Do you both friends in the forum?" Kyle asked Arnold. "I will not say as a friend and more like being cheated." Arnold replies. "Why do you say that?" Kyle shocked.

"I research this phenomenon because I want to help the girls that have the same situation just like I'm. I thought Max is a girl when I saw the name of his profile." Arnold tells the truth. "Wow! You're very blunt in speaking. But, why you can confuse this guy with a girl?" Kyle asked. "Well, why not I confuse with a girl when the name of the profile is Little Sakura." Arnold feels a little bit angry. "Oh yeah. If I don't do that, you will not come to help my friend right?!" Max starts to lose patient. "If I wont, what are you gonna do?" Arnold challenges Max.

They both stared at each other seriously. "Come on, guys! You said you have something to say to me and not fighting in front of me." Kyle tries to avoid them from fighting each other. "It will be waste of energy if I just go all the way here just to decline in helping you." Arnold finally calms down. "Yeah. We both agree in our discussion yesterday to help you." Max also starts to calm down. "So, what's the thing that you want to say?" Kyle asked them.

"In the previous fight when you fought Rose, we identifies three factors that cause you to lose the fight." Max explained. "First of all, you knew that you just fight with unit that has superior elements, correct?" Arnold asked Kyle. "Yes, I knew that." Kyle answered. "Another factors that cause you to lose is leader's skill." Arnold told at Kyle. "What's leader skill?" Kyle confused. "Most of the units in Brave Frontier have leader's skill. In this real world condition, the first one you summon is the leader. If you know how to use the leader's skill, you can determine win or loss in the battle." Arnold continued to explain. "For your information, Selena leader's skill is Water's Spirit Power which mean all her group's members that are water element gain increase 25% boost attack." Max gives extra information.

"I see. How about Vargas leader's skill?" Kyle curious. "Vargas leader skill's is Fire's Spirit Power. He can give 25% boost attack to all group's member that are fire element." Max gives more information. "Oh, no. That's mean my other units cannot receive that bonus leader's skill since they all water elements..." Kyle understands his mistake. "Bingo! To show you a prove for that we gonna do a simulation battle." Max prepares to summon. "Come on, Mossy. It's showtime!" Max called his summoning being. A bright light appear from Max's handphone. After the light disappear, a slime monster with leaves on it's head appear. "Where you got that summoning beings" Kyle is curious. "Arnold and I got this summoning beings after we raid a farm that near our house yesterday since they love to eat vegetables." Max replied.

"Now, it's my turn. Pikeman Lance and Mossy, let's go!" Arnold summoned his units. A warrior carried a lance appears beside Arnold's Mossy. "Pikeman Lance is reporting for duty." Lance starts to speak. "Wow! That's your unit." Kyle is impressed with Arnold's unit. "Yeah. Lance is the first unit that I got." Arnold feels a bit proud. "Ok. In this battle, Lance is a sideline. We want to focus the battle between two Mossy. As you can see, Lance has Earth's Spirit Power as his leader's skill which mean 25% boost attack to Earth types summoning being in his group. By the way, Mossy is an Earth types summoning being." Max prepares for the demonstration. "Let's the battle begin!" Max start the battle.

Both Mossy charge at each other. But, before they manage to attack, Kyle screams. "Stop it!" The scream causes the Mossy to stop the attack. "Why are you screaming, Kyle?" Max confused with his friend's action. "I already know about the leader's skill. Mossy with leader's skill will win the fight. Just like the fight before, when my Squirty died after Rose's Squirty attacked it since her Squirty have leader's skill bonus. So, please stop this already. I don't want to see your units to be sacrifice for this demonstration." Kyle told his reason. "You mean you afraid them to died?" Arnold asked Kyle who starts to remember the tragedy when he fought Rose.

"Yes. I feel so sad to see my units died just like that. Although they're still new to me, I start to feel that I have connections with them. But, it's too late now. They all gone..." Kyle feels pain in his heart as he remember the face of his fallen summoning being. But, for the other two, they start to laugh when they hear Kyle's word. "Why are you laughing at?! Don't you have heart. If both of you, don't care about the death of your summoning beings. Then, it's better for me to leave rather staying with heartless monster." Kyle disappointed with his friend and ready to get out from the forest. But, before he can walks for few steps, his friend, Max stops him.

"You got it wrong, Kyle. We care for our summoning beings too. It's just that we both laugh when you say the units are gone forever because we both knew that they can come back again." Max give an explanation. "Wait. You say that they can be summon again?" Kyle cannot believe what he just heard. "Yes. If you don't believe. Try summon the units that you called last time." Max wants to remove the confusion to his friend. "Ok, then. I will try. But, if you're joking, that's the worst joke I hear from you." Kyle prepares to summon his fallen units. "Just do it. Then, talk." Arnold replied. "Alright, I want Fencer Vargas, King Squirty and 3 Squirty to come forth!" Kyle calls his units.

His phone starts to produce the bright light. When the light disappear, he sees all his fallen units appear in front of him. "Fencer Vargas ready to attack." Vargas begins to speak. Kyle overflow with joy and quickly went toward them and hug them. "What's happening Kyle?" Vargas was stunned to see his master's action. "I'm so happy to see all of you alive. I thought all of you really died in that fight." Kyle said toward them. "I see. You thought we all gone forever. But, don't worry Kyle. As long you're still alive, you can call us as many times as you want even though we died in the battle." Vargas reassured his master. "We wont leave you alone, master!" One of the Squirty start to cheer his master. "You're kind master and we like you." King Squirty also give its encouragement. "Ok. Ok. That's enough now. I have to talk to my friend." Kyle tries to calm his cheerful army of Squirty. After he managed to calm them, he starts to talk to Max and Arnold.

"I'm sorry for accusing both of you for being heartless. I hope you can accept my forgiveness..." Kyle apologized at them. "No. You have done nothing wrong. It's our fault too in not telling that earlier." Max told his friend. "Although I like to hear that forgiveness from a girl, your forgiveness is still acceptable. I never thought that you're still a pure newbie. So, it's my bad too." Arnold spoke to Kyle. "Can't you stop that word 'newbie'?! That's a bit harsh to say you know that." Max scolds at Arnold. "Then, what should I called. Do you want me to say 'noob'?" Arnold starts to feel angry again. When they both almost prepare to fight each other, their concentration have been disturb by Kyle's laughing. "I have to admit that I'm still a newbie. I know my own strength. Don't need to fight for that title." Kyle told to both of them.

Since Max and Arnold start to think that they become too childish, they quickly composed themselves. "Ok. Since you have known about the leader's skill, now we're gonna tell you the last factors that cause your defeat which is evolution." Arnold begins to explain. "They can evolve?" Kyle became confuse. "Yep. Most of the units in Brave Frontier can evolve to become much more stronger than their previous self. You can see the example in King Squirty. He's the evolve version of Squirty." Max helped in the explanation. "Since you have tactical disadvantage in that battle, we both agreed the best way to increase the chance of winning with your squads are by using brute strength via evolution." Arnold continues to give an explanation. "If that the case, let's evolve my units." Kyle cannot wait to see his units evolve.

"Wait. You cannot evolve it just like that. We need to find the evolution units first." Max told his friend. "Why?" Kyle feels a bit disappointed. "Simple. Each units require a certain evolution units to help them in evolving or else they cannot evolve." Max gave his answer. "Well, you don't have to be sad for long since we have located one of it in the forest." Arnold told at Kyle. After he finish talking, all their three handphones started to sound the alarm. The screen shows that there are summoning beings nearby their position. "About damn time, it shows up! I know it likes to tease people and will not hide for long." Arnold feels proud that his tactic is working. "What kind of summoning being that we're searching?" Kyle wondered. "Kind like me!" A small summoning being appears behind Kyle.

"That's the evolution units. It's name is Fire Nymph. You need to capture it if you want to evolve Vargas!'' Max quickly told Kyle. But, before he can catch that summoning being, it already moves further away from him. "Catch me if you can!" Fire nymph starts to taunt them. "Oh, man. This gonna be troublesome fight..." Kyle knows this will be annoying battle that he has to face.

Can Kyle catch the sneaky Fire Nymph and can this evolution method help Kyle in winning the next fight with Rose? Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!

To be continued...


	6. Rematch

**Hello to ladies and gentlemen. It's me again, The Last Rebellion on duty. In this month, I have receive few more reviews from the fellows readers. I'm appreciate to receive it. To show my appreciation, I will answers the question that you ask in this section. Secret Wind asked if I will include rare summons in my story. The answer for that I will not implement it for now since most of the units will be obtain by catching it. But, the concept is not entirely abandon. It might be use in the future. Another questions from guest review. When is Kyle will get new units and does Kyle will obtain thunder units? My answer is that he will receive new units bit by bit and yes thunder units will be included in his teams too. So, if fellow readers have more questions to ask, you can ask in the review sections and I will answer it in the writer's section in next chapter. I also want to give special thanks to Sea of Snow for editing process.** ** **As usual, I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. That's it for me and I hope you enjoy my story. XD** **

**Rematch**

In the Greenhill Forest where the trees are tall and the bushes are thick, there are three high school students try to chase the small yet sneaky Fire Nymph. Every time they almost catch the Fire Nymph, it manages to escape by hiding in the bushes. When they suffer difficulties in finding it, the Fire Nymph will surprise them when it is least expected. "You cannot catch me!" Fire Nymph giggled as it sees them have a hard time in chasing it. "This little balloon is mocking us!" Max becomes frustrated. "We need to increase the numbers of summoning beings to increase our chance in catching it." Arnold gave his ideas. "You're right! Warrior Eze and 3 Mossy come out now!" Max summons his summoning beings.

Warrior Eze and 3 Mossy appear as the light from Max's handphone disappear. "King Mossy and 2 Mossy let's go!" Arnold summons his summoning beings. His summoning beings emerge on the scene when the light of his handphone cease to exist. "Is that the evolve version of Mossy?" Kyle asked Arnold since he saw the crown and some similarities with the Mossy. "Yes. I got it when we raided the farm near our houses. It leads the group of Mossy to that farm." Arnold replies. "Will both of you stop your chit chat? I need all of you to catch this sneaky little balloon." Max tries his best to catch the Fire Nymph. "Oh, sorry about that. Ok. All units chase Fire Nymph." Kyle quickly commands his already summons units. All of their units prepare to find Fire Nymph.

"All of you spread out! This will limit its movement." Arnold told to all his allies. They all follows his command and begin to spread out from one another. The surrounding area becomes silent as they wait for the Fire Nymph to appear again. "Hi! Nice to see you!" The Fire Nymph appear near one of the Squirty. "There you are!" The Squirty quickly tries to tackle its target. Before it manages to hit the Fire Nymph, the Fire Nymph manages to evade the attack. Eventually, Squirty's attack hit Mossy that are near the bushes. "Oww! What're you doing?!" Mossy feels pain. "I'm sorry. There was Fire Nymph a second ago." Squirty tried to explain.

"You liar. I know you're jealous of me due to my awesome leaves." Mossy accused the Squirty. "I'm not at all interested your leaves. Your leaves look stupid." Squirty starts to become angry. "You dare to say that in front me. You really want to make me angry!" Mossy prepares to attack the Squirty. While Mossy and Squirty are quarrelling at each other, Vargas spots Fire Nymph hiding inside the bush. Vargas does not make a sound and prepares to strike the Fire Nymph. When he is confidence that the Fire Nymph does not notice it, he quickly strikes down his sword toward his enemy. Sadly, his sword clashes with Eze's sword before it reaches the target. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Both of you are so stupid!" The Fire Nymph makes fun of them while escaping for safety.

"What's wrong with you?! You just let it escape!" Vargas becomes angry with Eze. "It's not my fault. You're to blame. I found it first. It's always common when the amateur does mistake in the job." Eze does not think he is to blame. "You're saying I'm amateur?" Vargas becomes angrier. "Yeah. It's you. Nobody's here but you." Eze gave his straight answer. "That's it. I have enough with you. From the first time I meet you, I know you will cause me a lot of trouble. To show who's more amateur, let's duel!" Vargas had been possessed by his anger. "I waited for a long time to hear that words from you. What're you waiting for? Let's dance!" Eze prepares to attack Vargas.

Eventually, most of the units that are searching for Fire Nymph start to fight each other due to intervention by Fire Nymph. "Oh dear… Even though we have 15 summoning beings to catch it, Fire Nymph managed to escape our grasp and cause chaos in our team." Kyle cannot believes the small summoning being managed to make a huge commotion. "If this keeps up, we will kill each other and lost our objective in the process." Lance told his master. "You're right. Everybody stops this useless fighting. You just play into Fire Nymph's hand." Arnold commands all their summoning beings to cease from hurting each other. Finally, all units that are fighting each other stop from doing it after heard the words from Arnold.

"Damn it. What should we do to catch this little critter?" Arnold struggles to find new tactics. "That's it. This little balloon has fun long enough. Ok. I want all you destroy all the trees and bushes that near you." Max commanded all their summoning beings. As he commanded, all their summoning beings start to destroy all the trees and bushes. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I never thought all of you start to become crazy to do this silly thing." The Fire Nymph laughed to see them destroy the forest. "Oh, yeah. Let's see if you can laugh out loud now!" Max taunted the Fire Nymph as he sees his plan is working. "Oh, no! All my hideouts have been destroy!" Fire Nymph soon realize it did not have a place to hide near it. "I need to get out from this place!" Fire Nymph tries to escape from them.

"Can I eat you? You look so tasty." King Mossy spoke as it blocks Fire Nymph's escape route. As fast as lightning Fire Nymph turned around and try to find alternative escape routes. But, what it finds shock it. It has been surrounded by all sides. "Now, you have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide you little sneaky balloon." Max says to Fire Nymph as he feels his revenge is finally complete. "Kyle, you get the honor in finishing it off." Max gives his friend to do it. "But, I thought you want to attack it?" Kyle feels guilty to do it. "I really want to attack it. But, you need it the most. You must catch it to help you in evolving Vargas. That's why I give you the honor." Max explained. "I see. Thanks, Max. I owe you one." Kyle prepares to attack Fire Nymph.

"Vargas and King Squirty attack from both sides." Kyle commanded his units. Vargas charges Fire Nymph from the front. He immediately attacks Fire Nymph once he closes to it. Since Fire Nymph manages to spot Vargas easily, it quickly dodges Vargas. "Great. Now, I see a path to escape." Fire Nymph said to itself when it saw a hole in the encirclement where Vargas guarded. "I know you want to escape. But, before that, you need to see behind you first." Vargas said toward Fire Nymph. The Fire Nymph looks behind it just like Vargas told it. "Oh, no!" Fire Nymph get surprises of its life when it saw King Squirty jumped to strike it. "Here, I come!" King Squirty said to its helpless victim. The Fire Nymph receives full force of King Squirty's body slam since it unable to escape in time.

For a few minutes, King Squirty keeps squashing the poor little Fire Nymph. "That was fun. Now, let's see what happen to it." King Squirty start to move its body as it does not feel any movement from Fire Nymph. When King Squirty changes its position, everyone can see the fate of Fire Nymph. The Fire Nymph has become completely flat as the weight of King Squirty is too much for it to handle. "I… lost…" Fire Nymph said its last word as bright light surround it. The bright light transfer Fire Nymph into Kyle's handphone. "Yeah! We finally manage to catch it." They all celebrate since their hard work paid off.

After the battle is ended, they command all their units to return into each respective handphones. "If the environmentalist group saw what we have done to this place, we might get into serious trouble…" Kyle said at Max when he saw the destruction they caused to catch the Fire Nymph. "Let's just ignore the minor details. We have more important issues to tend to. Can Arnold explain a bit for the next step?" Max turns a blind eye for the things they had done although he is a bit afraid about it too. "Ok. Now, we go to more details in the evolution. First of all, can you summon back Vargas, Kyle? I want to show you something that can help you in the future." Arnold asked Kyle.

"Sure thing. Fencer Vargas, I need you." Kyle summons Vargas. "Fencer Vargas, ready for duty." Vargas appears as the summoning process end. "Is there anything that do you want me to do, Kyle?" Vargas asked his master since he does not detect any enemies near them. "The truth is that I want to evolve you so that you can become much stronger. But, first, I want to ask you. Are you want to evolve? If you don't want, I will abort this plan altogether." Kyle thinks he must have permission from Vargas since he is primarily involved in the process. "I see. It's your decision to do it. My life is yours to begin with." Vargas prepares for any decisions that his master will take. "I guess that's a yes. So, what's now, Arnold?" Kyle readies for the next steps.

"Switch your phone into camera mode." Arnold told Kyle. "Huh? What should I do that? I don't want to take a selfie." Kyle confused. "It's not for taking selfie. Just do what I told." Arnold replied. Since Arnold insist him to switch his handphone into camera mode, he quickly changes his handphone into that mode. "Done. What's next?" Kyle is still in confused in what purpose for that mode. "Good. Now, aim at Vargas." Arnold gave his next instructions. "Then, you want me to take a picture of Vargas. Right?" Kyle guessed. "Wrong! You just need to watch the screen. It should appear momentarily." Arnold continued to give his instructions. For a while, Kyle does not see anything different on the screen.

Suddenly, something strange happen. He sees words start to pop out around Vargas on the screen. When he sees Vargas face to face, there's nothing around Vargas. The words only appear in his phone when he uses the camera mode. "What happen to my phone?" Kyle is a bit shocked when his handphone is acting strangely. "Now, I can explain much further. In evolution, you need two things for evolution to take place which is level and evolution materials. Without those two, you can't evolve your units." Arnold continued his long speech. "What's that have to do with things that happen on this screen?" Kyle could not find the connection. "Both of it is related since you need to know the levels of your units. You unable to know the level from face to face right? That's why you need camera mode of your handphone to see the level of your units. In that mode, you can see all the information about your units such element, attack, defence and that kind of things. If you want to know what level is Vargas, try look above his head when you're in camera mode. You should see it over there." Arnold showed a way to see the level of a unit.

Kyle focuses his eyes on top of Vargas head when using the camera mode. He sees a word written 'Level Max' above Vargas's head. "Yeah. I see it. It says level max." Kyle told Arnold. "That's good. The level is a way to show how much strong is the summoning beings. In simple term, the higher the number of levels, the stronger is your unit." Arnold continued to teach Kyle. "Then, what's level max means?" Kyle asked Arnold. "Level max means that the summoning being has reached its level limit. The unit cannot become stronger after this. That's why it's suitable time to evolve the unit to break the level limit." Arnold gave his explanation. "I see." Kyle understands a bit in level of summoning beings. "Well, in the normal game, you need to use money as third requirement to evolve." Max provided a side note.

"Money?! You mean real money?!" Kyle becomes shocked. "No. You got it wrong. I mean the in-game money." Max clears the misunderstanding. "I see. It gives me a heart attack if it's real money. So, what happen to the third requirement?" Kyle becomes curious. "I don't think it exists the in-game money in this world since there is no word of it can be heard on the internet. So, let's continue with only these two requirements." Arnold prepares for the next step. "Ok. What's next?" Kyle ready to hear Arnold's instruction. "Open the Brave Frontier application from your handphone." Arnold give his next instruction.

"If I remember, the application has broken after the incident." Kyle doubts the application is still working. "You're half right. Yes, it can't be playing like it used to. But, you can still access it. Just try to open it." Arnold insisted Kyle. "Ok. Here goes." Kyle accesses the application that started everything. Just like Arnold said, the application is still accessible. It leads to the main menu of the game. "You're right. It stills operational. This is the first time I see its main menu." Kyle feels amazed. "Well, don't be too happy. Most of the section in the game are broken. If you access them, it will cause the application to stop working." Arnold gave a reminder. "So, what should I do, Arnold?" Kyle prepares for more instructions. "Simple. First, enter the unit section. After you open the section, enter the evolve unit. You will see something amazing in front of you." Arnold provided step by step procedure for evolution.

Kyle follows the procedure and enters the evolve unit section. As soon he touches that section, he realizes a magic circle appear under Vargas's feet. "What's this?!" Kyle stuns to see the thing that happen in front his eyes. "Relax, Kyle. That's the preparation for the evolution. Now, I want you to summon Fire Nymph." Arnold ordered Kyle. "Understood. Fire Nymph, I need you." Kyle summons the requested unit. Fire Nymph appears in the magic circle near Vargas's position. Fire Nymph checks the surrounding area and knows the situation. "I see. You want me to help you in evolving process?" Fire Nymph asks its master.

"Yes. Can you help me?" Kyle wants Fire Nymph cooperation. "Sure thing. You don't need to beg me. You're my master by the way." Fire Nymph replies with its happy face. "Now, all the preparations is complete. You just need to say evolve to begin the process." Arnold continued to order Kyle. "Evolve!" Kyle yells the requested word to start the evolution process. A bright light start to surround Fire Nymph. "Although it's short meeting with you, I have a blast playing with all of you. I hope we can meet again next time." Fire Nymph says to them with slight sad tones in its voice. "I'm sure we can meet again. Just you wait and see." Kyle said at Fire Nymph with confidence since he thought he can summon it again.

Fire Nymph only replies with a sad smile on its face before it completely engulf in a bright light. The bright light soon transfer at Vargas. When it reaches Vargas, the light become brighter than ever which causes all of them become blind for a moment. "This is like when I first open the Brave Frontier application." Kyle said toward his friends when he becomes too painful to see the light. After a while, the light begin to disappear slowly until it does not exist anymore. Kyle and his two friends gives time for their eyes to heal from the blindness to see the result. They see someone is standing in front of them.

"Is that you, Vargas?" Kyle asked since he still cannot see well. "Yes, but I'm not Fencer Vargas. Right now, I'm Burning Vargas." Vargas introduced himself. "You sure look difference." Kyle notice different from previous Vargas. His armour is more advanced than the basic armour he is wearing before. His hair colour also become brighter and there is slight reddish colour in his eyes. "Are you ok, Vargas?" Kyle asked him. He worries that evolution process caused pain in Vargas. "I'm fine, Kyle. I just feel different. Like the hidden power inside me just be unlocked." Vargas replied. "What a relief." Kyle glad that he did not harm his guardian in that process. "Why both of you look like this is the first time you saw it?" Kyle notices Max and Arnold are in state of amazement.

"The truth is that we don't see yet the final product of this evolution process in the real world. So, we both amazed when the evolution is a success." Max replied. "What? You mean both of you did not test it yet?" Kyle in shocked. "Yeah. All of that what I said about in the procedures of the evolution process is only a theory. We can't confirm the success of it since we can't find the suitable evolution materials and does not reach the max level yet in both of our summoning beings. So, to say it bluntly, you just become the guinea pig for this experiment." Arnold explained. "Max. Can you explain it to me? Why you did not tell me that my summoning beings become the test subjects?" Kyle asked his friend with an intimidating look on his face.

"I'm very sorry for that. I'm afraid that you will decline if I say it to you." Max tried to give excuse. "I really will decline it if there is no solid evidence the chance of the success. I don't like if anything bad happen to my summoning beings." Kyle becomes a bit angry. "At least Vargas is ok, right?" Max tried to calm his friend. "Yeah, he is. This also the result that spare your life." Kyle started to calm down. "Fuh. Thanks goodness for that. I remember not to make the same mistake again." Max was relieved that his friend calmed down and promised that he gives heads up first to his friend.

"Well, if you don't have any question, I think I want to go back now." Arnold feels a bit tired. "I don't have any questions. But,…" Kyle remembers the sad face of Fire Nymph. "But what, Kyle?" Max confused. "I want to summon back Fire Nymph. Just in case." Kyle says the thing that bother in his mind. "Why do you want to summon back the Fire Nymph?" Max cannot read his friend's mind. "When we are doing the evolution process, the Fire Nymph looks like it never appears again after this. That's why I want to summon it again to show it that everything's fine." Kyle reveals his motive. When Arnold and Max heard that, they both stared at each other. "Is there something wrong with what I'm about to do?" Kyle sees both of them make confuse face.

"Yes because the Fire Nymph will never appear again after it used in the evolution process." Max gave his explanation. "No way." Kyle stunned. "What Max just said is true. In a normal game, all the evolution materials are used as a sacrifice to unlock the next evolution units. So, it does make sense that this concept is still exist in the real world too." Arnold defends Max's statement. "I cannot believe it. I know both of you just joking. I'm sure you will laugh after I manage to summon it." Kyle in state of denial. He quickly try to summon it. "Come on out, Fire Nymph!" Kyle called his Fire Nymph. But, even after a few minutes, Fire Nymph is nowhere to be seen.

"I guess my voice is not clear enough for it to come. I will try it again." Kyle does not quit. He try it for several times. But, the same result keeps happening again and again. "I think that's enough. Fire Nymph will never return back." Max puts his left hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Let go of me! Why did you not told me that?" Kyle pushes his friend's hand away. "I thought you will not angry since it's just a game." Max gave his explanation. "Do you still think they are still characters from the game?! They look really alive to me. How could you let it be a sacrifice so lightly?!" Kyle in rage. "You really need to snap out of it. They all just game's characters. I think you are being to attach to them!" Max finally lose his patience.

They both stared each other intensely like they prepare to fight each other. But, before they manage to punch each other, someone yells to both of them. "That's enough! Both of you!" Vargas yells. Kyle and Max stop from fighting each other. "You must not argue the sacrifice that have been made. That just tainted the sacrifice that Fire Nymph made. The only thing we can do is to push forward and repay debt of its sacrifice by showing ourselves that we are worth for its sacrifice." Vargas spoke. Kyle and Max remain silent after hearing what Vargas just spoke. "Damn it! What's this have to happen to it?!" Kyle broke down into tears. Max wants to consult his friend again but he is being stopped by Arnold. "Let him be for a while." Arnold said at Max. Max follows Arnold's advice and waits at the side line.

For half of hours, Kyle feels sad from the loss of Fire Nymph. He keeps remember the last moment of Fire Nymph before it became sacrificed. After he manages to calm himself, he walks toward Max. "I'm sorry, Max. I should not say harsh words at you. I know you just want to help me. I also should know that this game requires sacrifice. I'm regret doing that." Kyle tried to apologize to his friend. "No. It's my fault too. I should tell you more about this game. Let's just shake hand as sign of apologize." Max readies to shake hand. "Yeah." Kyle shakes hand with him. "Since both of you are ok now, I want to say a little bit about sacrificing in this game." Arnold starts to speak. "Ok. I ready to hear it." Kyle is slowly back to his normal self. "In that game, there are two things that required sacrifices in this game. First, its evolution and the second one is fuse." Arnold explained.

"What's the function of fusing?" Kyle asked. "Fusing is the process of sacrifice one summoning beings to provide experience to targeted summoning being." Arnold provides the answer. "In the game, that's the only way to increase the experience in one summoning beings." Max gives additional information. "That means I have to sacrifice more summoning beings after this." Kyle starts to feel a bit unpleasant when hearing that. "Luckily for you. The game that we are playing right now those not require sacrifices for experience." Arnold gives some good news to Kyle. "Wait. If we don't have sacrifices for experience, then how can we help the summoning beings to gain experiences?" Max becomes confused too.

"You don't need to. They can gain experience for themselves." Arnold replied. "Huh?" Max doubts with Arnold's explanation. "If you don't believe it, you can see it in front of you which is Vargas. So, Kyle, do you use fuse before in gaining experience for Vargas?" Arnold asked Kyle. "This is the first time I heard the concept of fuse. So, that's big no from me." Kyle answered. "Thanks for that, Kyle. As you can see, Kyle does not use the fuse method in helping Vargas in gaining experience. Then, how can Vargas get the experience from? The answer is simple. He gets it by involve in battle. Every time he goes to fight, he receives experience from it. To summarize it, the more battles he is involves, the more experience he receive." Arnold provides his theory.

"It does make sense." Max finally accepting Arnold's theory. "I'm glad to hear that." Kyle relieves that less summoning beings would be sacrifice in the future. "Well, I think I stay here for too long now. I think I will go back home now." Arnold watches his watch. "Thanks for all the thing that you did today, Arnold." Kyle appreciates Arnold's help. "No problem. Well, I wish you good luck in fighting Rose again. Although, I prefer girl to win than boy." Arnold starts to walk back home. "That guy really need a bit of lecture from me." Max feels ashamed with Arnold's attitude. "No need to be hard on him. At least, he gives many valuable information for us." Kyle backups Arnold. "You got a point. Well, it's no use to stick here much longer. I think we should head back home too." Max told Kyle since he starts to worry about the destruction that they had done to the forest. "I guess so. Before that, I have a bit unfinished business." Kyle walks toward Vargas.

"Thank you so much, Vargas. Without your assist, the fight between me and Max might become uglier." Kyle thanks Vargas for his intervention during the fight. "It's ok. I just don't like comrades to fight each other. The fight between two comrades will lead to regret." Vargas replied. "You're right. I hope I can count on you next time. You can return now." Kyle called back his guardian. "Sure thing. I always ready when you want my help." Vargas gave his last words before being transfer back into Kyle's handphone. After that, Kyle follows Max in exiting the forest and return back to their respective home.

In the next Monday, in the classroom, Kyle examines his finished homework for the last time. While he's busy in checking the homework, he sees his friend, Max besides him look much calm than usual. "You look so relax, Max. In your normal self, you will be panic and check everyone's answers to see the correct one." Kyle feels his friend is acting weird. "Yes. If I in normal situation, I feel like I'm in the end of the world right now. But, today it's different. I'm confident that my answers are right." Max said with proud. "Wow! I never see that much optimistic from you before. Do you just study intensively?" Kyle amazed that his friend has change dramatically. "No. I just ask Eze to answer the question." Max replied. "What?!" Kyle shocked to hear what his friend just done.

"Well. They all said that they will follow all our commands right? So, do a bit of homework is not a big deal." Max gives his reason. "You just misused your authority…" Kyle shakes his head. "It will be fine. Besides, Eze said the question is easy. He did it quickly." Max assured Kyle. "Heads up, everybody! The teacher is coming." One of their classmates alerts the class. They all quickly sit in their designated chairs. When their teacher arrives, they greet their teacher. "Did you finish the homework that I gave you last week?" The teacher asks her students. "Yes.." All the students replied with boring tones.

"Good. I want all the homework to be passed to the front. I want to check it." The teacher spoke. All the students start to pass their already finished homework to the front. When all the homework have been gathered, the teacher checked briefly all the homework to see if any of the students did not finished the homework completely. After she finished checking, she called a name. "Max Peterson. Please come in front." The teacher called Max. Max goes to the front without worry. "I'm sure the teacher want to praise me." Max said to himself. "I know that I give you hard questions for your homework. But, this those not make an excuse to do it with a half-baked answer." The teacher starts to scold Max. "I don't understand, ma'am." Max confused.

"You don't understand. Then, can you explain what kind of writing is this?" The teacher open Max's notebook to show the writing. Max shocks to see the writing. He cannot understand the writing that Eze's write. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'm also cannot describe it." Max has difficulty to give proper excuse. "Then, if you don't have anything to say, please stand outside the classroom for 30 minutes." The teacher gives punishment to Max. When Max moves outside the classroom, most of his classmates giggle. "Well, he gets what he deserve." Kyle knows Max's decision is a disaster ready to happen. When the recess time arrives, all of students finally get some time to eat and relax.

"Oh, man. Why is this happening to me…." Max sighed. "Next time, you should do the homework on your own. Don't try to ask someone else to do it." Kyle adviced his friend. "I thought Eze can really do it. That's why I gave the homework to him. If I know that Eze does not know alphabets, I should never ask him." Max replied. "It's useless babbling about the things that already happen. Like I said, do it on your own next time." Kyle ignores all his friend's said since he knows Max is to blame. "Where're you going, Kyle?" Max sees his friend start to stand up. "Well, I want to buy some drink. Do you want to come too?" Kyle asked.

"Nah. I still have my drink. Don't worry I'll stay right here. You can go on." Max let his friend go to buy the drink himself. "Ok, then." Kyle proceeds to nearby vending machine. When he is about to buy the drink, he hears a female voice near him. Kyle investigates the source of the voice. When he found the source of the voice, Kyle shocks to see what he sees in front of him. He sees the cold hearted Rose is playing with a stray cat. He quickly hides behind the wall and watch the situation that unfolds in front of him. "Poor guy. You look so lonely. Here, I give you some of my hot dog." Rose gives a piece of her hot dog to the cat. The cat is delighted to eat the hot dog. After the cat finish eating the hot dog, he rub himself at Rose's feet.

"Aww. You're really cute. I think I want to call you Blacky since you're all black." Rose named the cat. The cat starts to meow as he wants to show he likes the name. "You're really a cute cat, Blacky." Rose pats the cat. After she pats the cat for a while, she starts to speak. "I know you're spying on me. If you don't want me to catch you and torture you for good, I suggest you come out now." Rose detects someone is watching her. "Yikes. I have been spotted." Kyle shocks that Rose managed to detect him. "Alright. Alright. I come out now." Kyle reveals himself. "Oh, it's you. I thought some sick stalker is watching me. To my surprise, it's just a pathetic guy that already lose to me once. So, are you ready to challenge me or are you just want to be my slave for the whole life?" Rose asked Kyle.

"I'm ready to challenge you. This time it's not gonna be like the last time." Kyle accepts the challenge. "Alright then. Then, we will fight at the school's roof top in the night just like the last time. I can't wait to see your losing face again." Rose walks away from the scene. After Rose disappear from the view, Kyle buys his drink and go back toward his friend that already waiting for him. "Are you ok, Kyle? You look like you just meet a ghost." Max sees Kyle's face looks a bit pale. "I just done it. I accept Rose's challenge." Kyle said it to Max. "I see. Are you sure you're up for this?" Max wants to see his friend's determination. "I have to since I still promise that kid to take back his handphone that had been taken by her. Well, I did a bit preparation to fight her this time." Kyle braves himself up.

"That's the spirit. I will follow you tonight too. I'll cheer you in that fight." Max gives his support. "Thanks, Max. I appreciate it." Kyle feels a bit calm when he sees his friend still rooting for him. "Well, we better head back to our classroom. It looks like we have only few minutes remaining of recess." Max sees the time from the clock at the wall. "You're right. Let's head back." Kyle follows his friend. In the class, Kyle still thinking about Rose playing with the cat. He starts to doubt that Rose is a purely heartless girl. When the school ended, all the students start to head back to their home. Max and Kyle also ready to go back home too. But, before they reach the school gate, Kyle suddenly stops walking.

"Is there something wrong, Kyle?" Max confused. "No. I just forgot something in the class. I think I want to head back to the class." Kyle said at Max. "Do you want me to accompany you?" Max asked. "No, thanks. It's not that serious. You can go back first." Kyle replied. "Ok, then. We will meet again here this night." Max gives farewell before proceeding toward his home. "Yeah. See you tonight." Kyle heads back to the school. "Sorry, Max. I had to lie a little. I just want to see if Rose come back to see the cat again." Kyle had a hunch that Rose will meet the cat again. He hides much further away from the cat's location to avoid detection.

His hunch is proven when he sees Rose come again to meet the cat again. "It's too sad to see you sleep here. It must be cold for you. I will take you back. I promise you will be take care properly in my house." Rose carries the cat and start to head to her home. After Kyle sees everything that happen there, Kyle quietly exit the area and return to his house. When the night come, the school become a quiet place and only the sound of the owl can be heard. In that quiet night, Kyle walks slowly toward the school to prepare for the rematch. He is being greet by his friend, Max that already arrive earlier. "So, this is it." Max said at Kyle. "Yeah. This is it." Kyle replied with confidence.

"Well, it's not good to keep the girl waiting. I'm sure she's already at the roof top. Let's go." Kyle leads the way. When they walk their ways to the roof top, Kyle has a bit mixed feeling. "Do you have anything in mind, Kyle?" Max noticed his friend looks disturbed. "Well, I just think that Rose is actually a kind girl." Kyle told Max. "Why do you say that?" Max tries to hold his laugh when he heard what Kyle just said. "Believe or not. Rose just save a cat today." Kyle gives his prove. "More than just save. I think the cat must be in hell on Earth right now. She might use the cat as punching bag or something like that." Max feels pity toward the cat. "If she really wants to do all the bad things toward the cat, why do I saw her give food to the cat and play with it." Kyle doubts with his friend's explanation.

Max become speechless for a while after hearing that. "This is my theory. Rose take the phone from that kid not just to bully him but to prevent anything from happen to him. You also said that the kid is too reckless." Kyle gives his assumption. "Hmm.. Still it's a bit weird that she do all that for the goodness of her heart." Max feels unsure about Rose's behaviour. "Besides, if she is really cruel, why she stills give me a chance to fight her? If I was her, I just let it be. I think she does not want to hold that kid's phone for too long." Kyle strengthens his theory. "So, after you said all that, do you still want to defeat her for good?" Max asked. "At first I really want to humiliate her for what she done, but now I don't think that too much." Kyle feels indecisive.

"Well, your time to decide is up. We have reached the roof." Max told Kyle since they arrive at their destination. "So, you finally came. I thought you will never come since you will be afraid to be defeated again." Rose notices both of them. "I will not break the promise. This time I will get back the phone back." Kyle shows determination in his eyes. "Well, I have to admit that you have tenacity. But, that's all you have. You already know the rules. So, without much wait, let's duel." Rose prepares to summon her units. "Selena and 4 Squirty come forth!" Rose calls her units. They all come just like she requested. "Selena, prepares to attack." Selena starts to draw her sword. "It's my turn. King Squirty, 3 Squirty and Burning Vargas let's go!" Kyle summons his units.

They all appear as the light of Kyle's handphone disappear. "It looks like you have evolved Vargas. Never mind. It's not that matter much." Rose remains calm although she is a bit shaken with the appearance of Burning Vargas. "I want all Squirty to attack the enemy. Selena will guard the rear." Rose commands her units. All Rose's Squirty start to charge toward their enemy. "King Squirty, you will be the vanguard. For the Squirty, I want all of you to defend King Squirty with your life. Vargas, I want you stay at the back." All Kyle's units move according to Kyle's order. "Come on, guys. We attack the King Squirty first." Rose's Squirty target the King Squirty.

One of the Rose's Squirty try to tackle the King Squirty. Before it manages to hit the King Squirty, one of the Kyle's Squirty blocks the attack with its body. "Hmph. It still the same. Your Squirty will died after receiving that hit." Rose expects the same result just like the last time they fought. The poor Squirty rolls around the floor. But, this time, something different is happening. The Squirty is gravely injured but it still withstand the attack. "What?!" Rose shocked to see Squirty is still alive."Fuh. Thank goodness it's working just like I planned." Kyle was relieved that his plans proved successful. "What have you done to your Squirty?" Rose asked Kyle. "Well, I just use the leader's skill of King Squirty, Water's Protection. It reduces the damage of water types summoning beings by 10%." Kyle answered.

"I see. So, that's the plan that you make to fight her." Max now know the plan that his friend is working on. "Yeah. I check everyone's leader skills and I think this is much suitable skill to use to fight Rose." Kyle explains. "Oh yeah. I'm sure this time it will died." Rose's Squirty try to attack the injured Squirty. "Before you want to attack my comrades, face me first." King Squirty tackles Rose's Squirty before it manages to attack its ally again. Rose's Squirty took to the sky after getting a hit from the King Squirty. The Squirty screams as it slowly disappear. "Selena, support the Squirty." Rose quickly reacts as she knows she is in trouble.

"Vargas, intercepts Selena." Kyle commands Vargas. Vargas dash towards Selena and block Selena from helping her allies. "Looks like you have to handle me first." Vargas spoke to Selena. Selena tries to strike down Vargas. But, Vargas manages to deflect all her attacks. "What're you doing, Selena? Defeat him now!" Rose becomes frustrated. "I try. But, he is much different than his usual self." Selena struggles to keep up with Vargas. Meanwhile, King Squirty manages to defeat another Rose's Squirty. "Oh, great… We are being outnumbered." The remaining Rose's Squirty found themselves being trap by King Squirty and Kyle's Squirty. They try their best to fight them. Eventually, they both perish and only take one Kyle's Squirty with them.

"Why didn't you die yet?!" Selena still cannot outmatch her opponent. "That's because I have to prove to someone that its sacrifice is not in vain." Vargas replied while remembering Fire Nymph sacrificed. "This is the time. King Squirty uses your brave burst." Kyle commands as he sees King Squirty surround with aura. "Ice Munch!" King Squirty uses its special attack. It charges toward its enemy. "Hmph. I can evade that." Selena tries to avoid that attack. But, to her surprise, King Squirty charges is much faster than usual charge. "This is bad." Selena braces for the impact. She receives full blown tackle by King Squirty. Selena screams as the damage by that attack cause considerably damage to her. She collapses after being attack by King Squirty.

"Stand up, Selena! You got to win this battle!" Rose in states of panic. Although she is struggles to stand again, Selena manages to do it. But, she is in the worst condition. She barely held her sword. "That's it, Kyle. You can win this battle" Max sees his friend is winning. "You're right. Vargas, finish it off with a brave burst." Kyle commands Vargas when he sees Vargas surround with aura. Vargas quickly charge toward barely holding on Selena. He readies to unleash his special attack. Selena watches her master for the last time because she knows she will died in the next attack. But, before Vargas manages to use it, he hears a command. "Vargas! Cease your attack." Kyle gives a new command.

As quick as lightning, Vargas stops his attack. "You'll have done great. All of you return." All of Kyle's unit transfer back into his handphone. "What're you doing?! You should finish her off if you want to win this fight." Rose becomes angry with Kyle. "She's right. You can win this battle if you defeat Selena." Max also confused with his friend decision. "If you really want to see Selena died, why do I see tear in your eyes?" Kyle asked Rose as he sees a tear on Rose's face. "This is not tears you big dummy!" Rose quickly covers her face. Suddenly, they hear loud sound from the sky. The Hendrick Private Army's helicopter approach their location.

A few soldiers emerge from the helicopter and rappel down from the helicopter. When they reach the ground, they aim their weapons toward Kyle and Max. "What have you done to our miss?!" The blond hair female officer starts to speak. "Look, ma'am. We don't do anything to her." Max tries to prove they are innocent. "Is that so? Then, why our miss is crying?! Can you explain that?" All of the soldiers look like ready to fire their weapons. "Oh man…. I'm too young to die." Max in state of panic. "I want all of you to stop what you are doing right now!" Rose commands the troop. "But, they make you cry." The female officer give her reasons. "You got it wrong. There's dust in my eyes." Rose gives her excuse. "But.." The female officer is not satisfy yet. "I said enough, Veronica! Do I make you clear?" Rose stops the female officer.

"Yes, ma'am." Veronica follows Rose's order. "Now, I want the helicopter to pick me up. I have done doing the business here." Rose transfer Selena back into her handphone and ready to go to her house. "Sure thing." Veronica gives signal to the pilot to land the helicopter. The helicopter descends slowly toward the roof top. After it reaches the ground, all the soldiers head back into the helicopter. "Although you not win the fight yet, I will give this handphone back to give credit for your tenacity." Rose returns back Tom's handphone to Kyle even though she does not admit that she loses the battle. "Thanks for that." Kyle replies after he receives the phone back. "Hmph. No need to thank me. Today, I just give you a chance. But, next time, you will be sorry to fight me again." Rose told Kyle before she enters the helicopter. After she enters the helicopter, the helicopter begins to lift off.

"There she's go." They watch the helicopter fly away from the area. "That's why you don't mess with the daughter of CEO Hendrick Corporation." Max feels a bit relieve that his life is still spared. "You have to thank for Rose's action too. If she does not stop the soldiers, I don't know what will happen to us." Kyle replied. "I guess she is kind too even though she is cold on the outside." Max finally admits there is kindness inside the Ice Queen's heart. "Well, you sure are brave. Even though they point the guns at you, you still looks calm, Kyle." Max impresses with Kyle's bravery.

"I'm not calm. The truth is that I'm too shocked with the situation that I just become speechless." Kyle told the truth. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I guess you are still normal human beings. Well, I'm sure the school guards saw that helicopter. It's our time to get out from here." Max prepares to exit the roof top. "You're right." Kyle starts to follow Max. But, when he starts to move, he starts to feel headache. "What's wrong with me?" Kyle have trouble in walking while enduring the pain. Suddenly, Max hears like something falls down. He turns his back to find Kyle is fainted behind him. "Hey, are you ok, Kyle?" Max tries to check his friend. His friend does not react to movement and sound even though Max shake him roughly and scream on top of his lungs. "Kyle!" Max screams as Kyle remains motionless.

 **What happen to Kyle? Does this have to do with Brave Frontier? Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!**

 **To be continued...**


	7. Forest Fire

**Good day to ladies and gentlemen! This is The Last Rebellion ready for action. In upcoming weeks in front of me will be difficult time for me, I expect I need to do few assignments and reports next week. So, the time to make the story will be decrease. But, I promise to all fellow readers that I will continue to make the story. It's just gonna be post a bit late than usual. I thank you for all of you for continuous support. I gonna give special thanks to Sea of Snow for helping me in editing process. If any fellow readers have question or just want to give comments, you can send it at review section and I promise you that I will reply your review in the next chapter.** ** **As usual, I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. That's it all from me. I hope all of you enjoy my story. ;-)  
****

 **Forest Fire**

The surrounding area is dark and there is no sound can be heard. As Kyle opens his eyes, he finally sees the light again. He is in confused state. He sees the surrounding area. He realizes he is on a bed in a room with a few furniture around him. Still, there is no one near him. He feels a bit lonely for a while. Suddenly, he hears door opens. His friend, Max enters the room. "Oh! You're awake." Max realized Kyle has opens his eyes from his slumber. "Stay where you're, Kyle. I will call the doctor." Max exits the room to find the doctor so that the doctor can check his friend's condition.

After a few minutes, the doctor enters the room with Kyle's parents beside him. Max also enters the room worrying for his friend. The doctor checks Kyle thoroughly. After the examination ended, he reports his finding to Kyle's parents. "Mr. Edwin. I just checked your son. As far as your concern, there's nothing wrong with your son. After a bit rest, he can be discharged." The doctor gives a good news to Kyle's parent. "That's a relief." Kyle's father happy to hear it. His mother and his friend also happy to receive the news. "Where am I, mum?" Kyle asked his mother since he still in a confused state. "You're in a hospital, dear. Your friend took you to the hospital after you collapsed suddenly on the way back to your home." His mother gives an explanation.

"Next time, don't push yourself too hard, Kyle. Your friend told us that you study too hard. I know I want you to be a success in school. But, I don't want you to push that far. I want you to do it at your own pace, son." His father gives his advice. "I never.." Kyle wants to deny the source of his collapse that his father said. "I'm sure Kyle is still dizzy right now. Let's give him a while to stable himself." Max intercepts Kyle's speech. "I think you're right. Let's give him more time to rest." Kyle's father accepts Max advice. "Can Max stay with my son? My wife and I want to talk a bit with the doctor." His father said to Max.

"Certainly, Mr. Edwin." Max replied. After that, Kyle's parent follows the doctor exit the room. "Fuh… That's a close one. If you tell what really happen, you will be in big trouble. That's why I covered up the story." Max gives his reason for the fake story. "Sorry, my bad." Kyle realizes his mistake. "So, how long I was on this bed?" Kyle asked his friend. "Well, you slept for two days now. You really made me worry when you suddenly collapsed behind me." Max answered. "I'm sorry for that. I don't know what just happen that day. My head just feels very heavy and then I just passed out." Kyle remembered the event that happened after he fought Rose. "Hmm… This really is strange. But, I think the condition that you suffer could be related to this game." Max gave his theory.

"Why do you say that?" Kyle asked. "I told you before that summoners can collapse if they summon too much. Maybe, you summoned too much." Max strengthen his theory. "But, that day, that was the first time I summoned. I can summon a few times in a day. So, it's weird that I collapsed after only one summoning process." Kyle doubts with his friend's theory. "If that's not the case, I should ask Arnold. Maybe, he knows a bit about the thing that happens to you." Max still did not give up finding the answer. "No need to trouble yourself that hard. Is not that I'm in a bad accident." Kyle thinks his friend is pushing himself too much.

"Is not that hard. I just ask him. That's all. Besides, we don't know if this could happen again. Well, I think I should go back now. We will meet again tomorrow at school to discuss more. You still need time to recover back your energy." Max readies to leave the room when he saw Kyle's parents enter the room. "Yeah. Thanks for everything that you done, Max." Kyle appreciates his friend's help. "Your welcome." Max leaves the room after he gave farewell to Kyle's parent. In the next day, Kyle goes to school as usual since he felt better. "How are you, Kyle?" Max asked his friend. "I feel much better. Thanks for your concern. So, do you find anything about the thing that cause me to pass out?" Kyle wants to know the result of Max's research.

"Well, I think I found the answer for that. But, right now is not the right time. I think recess is the suitable time to tell all about it." Max said to Kyle. "You're right." Kyle sees the teacher enters the classroom. Kyle focuses on studying and waits patiently in the class for the recess to come. After 2 hours of learning season, the school bell rings to give the signal the beginning of recess and the suitable time for students to cool their head and gather back their energy. Kyle follows his friend, Max to the back of the school. "Ok. What is the cause of the problem?" Kyle eagerly want to hear the answer. "Unfortunately, I can't answer that." Max gives clueless face.

"But, you say you know the answer." Kyle confused. "Well, I think I said it wrongly. It's not me that know the answer. The one that know the answer will arrive soon." Max tried to resolve the confusion to his friend. Suddenly, Kyle feels a vibration from his handphone. "Someone is here." Kyle fears another summoner near them. "Relax. It's just me." Arnold approaches them. "Arnold? You go to the same school too?" Kyle shocked to see Arnold. "Yeah. In fact, my class is next to your class. My class is 3A." Arnold replied. "I see." Kyle feels ashamed for himself that he does not notice Arnold for all this time. "I heard from Max that you collapsed after the fight with Rose." Arnold told Kyle. "Yes. My head felt very heavy and then my vision became blank. At that point of time, I passed out. But, I only do summoning only once at that time." Kyle provides the information to Arnold.

"Understood. Let me check for a while." Arnold takes his handphone out from his pocket and change his handphone into camera mode. He starts to aim his camera at Kyle. "Emm… What're you doing?" Kyle feels discomfort when Arnold aiming his camera at Kyle. "Well, I'm checking you right now." Arnold replies while intensely watching his handphone's screen. "Done and now my theory has been proven." Arnold finished in checking Kyle. "So, what just happen to me?" Kyle prepares to hear the answer from Arnold. "You passed out because you cannot support the cost of your units." Arnold gives his answer. "I cannot support the cost of my units?" Kyle puzzled hearing the answer. "I guess he cannot understand what you just said. Can you define it more to him?" Max asked Arnold since he pities with his friend. "Fine…" Arnold sights a little bit.

"In the game, each units have cost for their summons and each summoners have an amount of cost that they can handle. Usually, summoners cannot summon their units if the cost of the units is more than the cost of the summoners can handle. But, that kind of event does not happen in the game right now. This time, you can summons all the units even though it exceeds the cost that you can sustain in the price of your health." Arnold gives more detail explanation. "That means it cause me to passed out." Kyle finally understood. "Correct. Somehow, summon a unit gives burden to our bodies. Therefore, the cost of units can be represent as a weight. We can carry weight at certain extend. But, weight that are too heavy will cause major toll to our bodies." Arnold gives more explanation.

"I see. Now, I know what just happen to me." Kyle thinks the explanation from Arnold starts to make sense. "Still, how should we know the extent of the capability of our bodies in summoning a unit and the cost of one unit?" Max asked Arnold. "Simple. First, you switch your handphone into camera mode and then aim at yourself. You should try it." Arnold starts to teach them. Kyle and Max switch their handphone into camera mode and aim the camera toward themselves. At the beginning, they only see their face on the screen. But, after a while, they see words appear around them on the screen of their handphones. "What is this?" Kyle in shocked. "That's how you want to know the extent of your capabilities. The words above you is the level that you're now and the words below the screen is the cost that you can sustain. You also can see how much energy that you have to do the summoning at the top right corner of your screen. So, can both of you tell me what is your level, the amount of cost that you can handle and the amount of energy that you have?" Arnold tests both of them to see if they understand.

They both begin to stare their handphone's screen seriously. "So, can you tell me now?" Arnold sees both of them finished checking their status. "My level is 3. Looks like I can handle 15 costs and I have 4 energies." Kyle replies. "For me, I'm also have the same stats as him." Max gives his answer. "Good. Now, I will give the proof that Kyle suffered over costs." Arnold ready to continue in explaining since he knew both of them know how to see the information about themselves. "From what I heard from Max, you summoned King Squirty, 3 Squirty and Burning Vargas. Am I correct?" Arnold wants to check if the information that he received is the truth. "Yes." Kyle confirmed the information.

"Ok. Now, I tell you the cost of units that you summoned, Kyle. Cost of Squirty is 2. Since you have 3 Squirty, all of them costs 6 altogether. King Squirty's cost is 4 and the cost for Burning Vargas is 6. Combine all their costs. They all costs 16. Meanwhile, the amount of cost that you can bear is 15. Therefore, you suffered over costs by 1." Arnold gives the proof of Max suffers over cost. "Thanks for the information, Arnold. Now, I'm fully understand about the cost. Still, the guy beside me looks like he can't handle the calculation that you mentioned." They both see Max tries his best to calculate that his face becomes red. "Well, let's ignore him. He should be ok after a while. If you're unsure about the cost of units, you can try to check it at the bottom right of your handphone's screen when you're aiming the camera mode at your unit. Since it's reckless to summon the unit at the school fills with people, I suggest you try it when you have the right time." Arnold gave additional tips.

"I see." Kyle understands how to see the cost of each of his units. "Still, it's weird. If I remember correctly, Squirty's cost should be 1 and not 2. I think all the costs that you just said is wrong. Our amount of energy and the cost that we can handle also look too different for our level." Max told the thing that he is dissatisfied after he quitted from trying to calculate the costs of units. "I realized that too. You must think it a bit different from your normal game. Most of main concepts in this game is still the same just like the old one. But, you should realize the small details in this game are different from your usual Brave Frontier game. It seems that each level of rarity of the unit cause double the value of the cost." Arnold told about the changes in the game.

"Sorry to disturb. But, what is level of rarity?" Kyle does not understand what Arnold just said. "That's why it's too troublesome to teach people. Except for girl of course." Arnold said to himself quietly while giving another sigh. "Do you say something?" Kyle cannot hear what Arnold just said. "Nothing. Just thinking about something. Now, I will give a bit explanation about level of rarity. Level of rarity shows how hard the unit to obtain. It also shows how powerful is your units is. The units for rarity represents as a star. The more stars that unit have, the more difficult to find it and more powerful that unit is. Like I said previously, the cost for a unit is double the amount of rarity level of units in this game. As an example, your Squirty is one star unit. Therefore, it requires two costs. You also can see it the level of rarity of your unit at the top left corner of your screen when aiming the camera mode at your unit." Arnold told more information to Kyle.

"No wonder I see stars when I aimed my handphone at my units. Now, I know what the meaning of that stars." Kyle fully understands the level of rarity. "Ok. I understand the cost of units and the cost that we can sustain is different from the game. But, how about the energy? It looks we can summons like barely two times only if we are in an easy mission." Max has another thing that he dissatisfied. "How many times do I have to say? This game is not like the game that you play in your handphone. The energy that shows on your screen actually shows exactly how much you can summon. Not like in the previous game that require different amount of energy in each summoning, in this game, when it shows you that you have 4 energies, it really tells you that you can summon for 4 times. The energies can recharge after you rest a little bit. So, you don't have to worry if you don't have energy left. Anymore question? If you don't have more question, I want to go back to my class. I think I had explain long enough." Arnold gives another sigh.

"No question from me." Kyle thinks all the explanation that Arnold gave is sufficient. "Me too." Max also replied. "Good. Now, I want to go back." Arnold readies to leave both of them. "Oh yeah! I forgot one more thing." Max remembers the thing that he forgot to say. "What's now?!" Arnold is tired to give more explanation. "It's not a question. I just want to make a request. Can you friend with Kyle? This will avoid the alarm from Kyle's handphone to trigger again in the future if you're near him." Max makes a request to Arnold. "Fine…" Arnold approach Kyle and prepare for the process. "You know the procedure, right?" Max asked Kyle. "Yeah." Kyle remembers the time when Max and he try to silence the alarm.

"Arnold. Do you see me as friend or foe?" Kyle asked Arnold. "I see you as foe since I want to friend with girl only." Arnold gives his quick answer. "Huh?" Kyle becomes speechless when he heard the answer. "Will you stop joking around and do the process seriously?!" Max chokes Arnold. "I get it! No need to choke me!" Arnold finally follows Max's request. "Ok, Kyle. Do it again." Max told his friend to do the process again. "Understood." Kyle prepares to do it. "Arnold. Do you see me as friend or foe?" Kyle asked the question for the second time. "Yeah. Yeah. You're a friend." Arnold gives the proper answer. After Arnold replied, Kyle's handphone finally stop from showing Arnold as an enemy.

"That's it. Can. I. Go. Now?" Arnold feels like he will be stuck with them for a long time. "Yeah. You can go now." Max gives his permission to leave. "Finally…" Arnold walks away from them. "Thanks for everything, Arnold." Kyle appreciates Arnold's help. "Yeah… I hope next time if you want me to help you, bring a girl with you so that I will be more motivate." Arnold told Kyle. "Well, I will try my best…" Kyle feels Arnold's request is a bit weird. "Since we have times, why not we go buy some food to eat?" Max asked Kyle after Arnold disappear from their view. "Sure thing. I'm hungry too." Kyle replied since he does not eat anything yet. On their way to the canteen, they both see students running like something happen nearby.

"What's happened?" Max asked one of the students that are running. "It's the forest!" The student gives short reply before continuing to run again. "Don't tell me that they found out the destruction that we done in the forest." Kyle starts to worry. "At first, I have the same reaction just like you. But, that's not the case. Follow me." Max takes Kyle to the best place he can find at the school to get the best view of the forest. When Kyle reaches the spot, he sees the forest are surrounded by fire. Black smoke appears as the fire continue to burn the forest. "Forest fire?!" Kyle shocked to see that. "Yep. It happens for the past two days." Max replies. "You means this happen multiple times?" Kyle surprised to hear that.

"Yes. But, don't worry. It will not reach the school. Firefighter will handle it. See." They see a few fire trucks arrive on the scene. "Come. Let's go find some food or else we have to starve until the school time is over." Max leads his friend to the canteen. "Ok." Kyle follows his friend since he feels secure and believe the firefighter can handle the forest fire. After they finish eating at the canteen, they go to their class. They continue to study until the school time is over. When the school bell rings to give the signal the end of school time, all of the students exit the school with happy faces.

When Kyle and Max are about to leave the school, Kyle starts to realize something. "Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, I won the fight with Rose. Therefore, I receive that kid's handphone just like the promise. But, I don't see the handphone at all." Kyle struggles to find back Tom's handphone. "You mean this?" Max shows Tom's handphone. "Yeah. Thanks for that. I thought I lost it when I passed out." Kyle feels relieved. "No problem. I'm worried that the handphone will be lost. That's why I took the initiative to keep it." Max gives his reasons. "I see. Still, why don't you give it to the kid if you have it for all this time?" Kyle wondered.

"Well, I don't make a promise to Tom. It's you that make the promise and so I thought it is better that you give it to him. Max answered. "I see. But, I don't know where the kid is now." Kyle thinks it will take a while before he can find Tom again. "I have taken care of that too. Usually in the evening, he will be at the playground since he does not have anything else to do. Let's go. I will take you there. He should be there right now." Max leads Kyle to the playground. Just like Max said, Tom is at the playground when they reach there. The brown hair boy sits silently on the swing. He looks very down. Kyle begins to approach Tom. "Hey, kid…" Kyle starts to speak. Before Kyle manages to speak the things that he wants to say, Tom shows his hand to prevent Kyle from speaking much further.

"I know what you want to say. You want to apologize to me because you cannot get my handphone back. I just want to say that you don't need to apologize to me. It's my fault to begin with. Since my father died when I'm still a baby, I always try to become a strong man so that I can support my mum. But, most of the adults underestimate me because I'm still a kid. That's why when the summoning beings begin to appear, I thought to myself that this is the perfect time to proof I'm a strong man. But, now, I'm regret with the thing that I done. Not just that, the handphone that my mother gave to me from her hard earned cash is gone. I'm such an idiot!" Tom starts to sob.

"Still, I thank you for your effort. You have tried your best." Tom hold back his tear while try his best to make a smile. "I'm sad to hear it. But, you got it all wrong. I come here not to apologize. I come here to give the thing that is precious for you." Kyle replied with a smile. "What? You mean you have my handphone?" Tom cannot believe what he just heard. "Yes. Here you go." Kyle shows Tom's handphone. When Tom sees the handphone, he immediately hugs Kyle. "Thank you, mister. I don't know how to repay your kindness." Tom thanks to the one that recover back his handphone. "You don't need to repay anything. But, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that is too reckless again because it is too stupid. I also want you to promise in keeping your precious item well. Can you do that?" Kyle asked Tom while patting Tom's head.

"Yes. I promise I will not do thing too reckless and keep my handphone well." Tom replied with serious face. "Good. You can take back your handphone." Kyle gives the handphone to its owner. "Thank you so much." Tom is in cloud nine when his handphone is on his hand. After he gives another thanks to Kyle, he takes his leave with smile on his face. "When I see that kid smile after helping him, I feel a bit proud of helping him. I wonder why." Kyle told his feeling to his friend. "Well, it shows you that you like to help people." Max gives his conclusion. "I guess so." Kyle does not deny his friend's conclusion. He keeps smiling when he remembers back that he just helped people that are in need. "Well, I think I have to go back now. I have to buy ingredients for tonight dinner." Max readies to leave. "Ok. Let's meet again tomorrow at school." Kyle replied. "Yep. See you later." Max gives his farewell and walk separate way from Kyle. Kyle proceeds to his house when his friend is out from his view.

In the next day, Kyle exits his house and prepares to go to his school. He is still in happy mood from yesterday. When he walks on the street, he sees one of his neighbours, exits his house. "Good morning, Mr. Ray. How're you?" Kyle greets his neighbour. "Fine. Just a bit tired for the past few days." The middle age man with grey hair starts to spoke. Kyle sees his neighbour clearly look fatigue with a dark circle around his eyes and his hair are not properly combed. "Is there anything happen?" Kyle worries for his neighbour. "Yeah. That forest fire keeps my team on alert for this few days. We don't have proper sleep. When we about to take a rest, another call will come that Greenhill Forest is on fire again." Ray told the thing that bothers him.

"Do you think that the forest fire happen too regularly, Mr. Ray?" Kyle thinks the nature disaster that happen right now is too strange. "I thought that too. I asked the police if there is the sign of arsonist that cause the fire. But, they come in empty handed." Ray struggles to find the cause of the forest fire. "Don't worry, Kyle. Your school will be ok. This time we plan in guarding the forest. If there is the first sign of fire happen again, we'll extinguish the fire before its spread." Ray tries to lessen Kyle's worry when he saw Kyle started to feel uneasy with the situation that happens. "That's good to hear." Kyle feel a bit relief. "I want to talk to you more, Mr. Ray. Unfortunately, I have to go to school now. I wish you all the best in extinguishing the forest fire, Mr. Ray." Kyle gives his farewell since he remembers that he has to go to school.

"Thanks for the encouragement. See you again, Kyle" Ray replied. Kyle continues his journey to the school. At the school, Kyle sits silently and busy thinking something. "What're you thinking, Kyle? You looks way too quiet that your usual self." Max notices the different with his friend. "Well, I just thinking about the forest fire." Kyle replied. "I see. Well, it's normal to have a forest fire. No need to worry." Max thinks his friends is just too worry about the situation that they are having. "But, don't you think a little that the forest fire happened too frequently. Even my neighbour that works in fire department thinks the phenomena is strange than usual forest fire." Kyle replied. "So, what're you about to say?" Max starts to agree that forest fire is abnormal. "I think the forest fire is related with summoning beings. We have seen that the summoning beings have cause trouble for few times now. So, it's not wrong to think that this is cause by the summoning beings." Kyle gives his theory.

"I think you got a point. So, what should we do?" Max asked his friend. "I think I want to observe the forest after the school ends. If there is no summoning beings detect in the forest, I will return back home." Kyle told his friend. "Great. In that case, I will try to find some help too." Max starts to plan something. "Who will try to help us?" Kyle baffles. "That's a secret. You just have to wait and see after the school's end." Max does not want to answer. "Ok, then." Kyle have to waits and see who will assist them. After the school end, Kyle stands near the school gate waiting for his friend.

After a few minutes of waiting, Max shows up with Arnold besides him. "Sorry for the wait, Kyle." Max apologized to his friend. "Is ok. So, Arnold will help us too." Kyle now knows the assistance that helps them in the investigation. "Yep. Still, it's not just him that I ask for help. There's another one that supposed to help us too." Max told Kyle. "Who's another guys that you just ask?" Kyle wondered. "Well, I ask Rose too." Max replied. "What?! You just asked her too?! So, where's she now?" Kyle becomes panicky. "Unfortunately, she does not want to come." Max gives the bad news. "I see. Well, I don't think she wants to help us after that fight." Kyle feels relief. "Thanks for volunteers in the investigation, Arnold. Still, why you look so moody?" Kyle sees Arnold in depressed.

"Why I'm moody you said?! That's because this blond hair guy just lie to me again. He said that Rose will be here. But, there's no single strand hair of her here!" Arnold expresses his anger at Max. "Can't you hear what I just said? She declines the offer. If I told you early that she won't come, I'm sure you will not help too!" Max replied with an angry voice. "Hmph. You little trickster." Arnold starts to taunt Max. "Oh yeah! You're much worse. You're womanizer freak." Max start to reply Arnold taunt. "Why you! Do you want to fight me?!" Arnold becomes angrier. "Sure. I really like to give you a punch." Max replied. They both continue to quarrel each other. "Oh, dear. This gonna take a while." Kyle gives a sigh when he sees the situation that unfolds in front of him.

Meanwhile, at the Greenhill Forest, Ray's team station there to prepare for another forest fire. "Is that section clear?" Ray asked to one of his teammates. "Yes, sir! No trace of fire detected." His teammate answered. "Hmm… Is being for few hours now. Still, no sign of fire forest. Am I being too worry?" Ray starts to doubt himself. "Captain! There's fire spotted over here." Another his teammates saw fire in front of him. "Good. All units, let's go!" Ray commanded his team. All of them go to the source of the fire. They quickly use their equipment to extinguish the fire. While all of them busy in extinguish the fire, one of his teammates see something moves in the bush. "What is that?" He wondered.

Suddenly, Ryan hears one of his teammates scream. "What just happen?!" He quickly finds his teammate that need his aid. When he arrives on the scene, he stuns to see what he just see in front of him. He sees his teammate struggle to pull red slime creature that biting one of his hand. He ignores the weird thing that just happen in front of him and continue to assist his comrade. He helps his comrade in pulling the slime creature. After a few attempts, they manage to pull the slime creature. "Are you ok?" Ray worries for his teammates. "I'm ok. Just a bit hurt from the bite." His comrade replied. "Thank goodness." Ray relief. "Sir… Your hand is on fire." His teammate see fire burns fiercely on his captain's hand.

"What?! Damn it, someone extinguish this flame!" Ray orders his men. One of them quickly approach their captain with fire extinguisher and extinguish the flame. "I guess that creature skin is dangerous to touch." Ray thinks the fire come from when he touched the creature. "Sir, there are more of them approaching our way!" Another one of his teammates spotted a group of red slime creatures move toward them slowly. "All of you use the fire extinguisher and aim at the creatures. Remember to keep your distance." Ray continues to give order. All of his teammates start to spray the fire extinguisher at the creature. They keep using the fire extinguisher until its empty.

To their shock, the creature does not react at all to the fire extinguisher and keep approaching them. "We're not fully equip for them. All of you retreat to the fire truck. We need to call the police to assist us." Ray takes his best course of action. At the school, Kyle sees smoke appear from the forest. "Both of you stop it! Can't you see the forest are burning right now? We need to go there fast." Kyle told at Max and Arnold. "We'll settle it for later." Max stops from arguing with Arnold. "Agree." Arnold also stops arguing. All of them go to the forest in hurry. Unaware by them, there is two people are watching them in distance. They both watch Kyle and his gangs silently.

When they arrive at the outskirt of the forest, they see the firefighters enter the fire truck in a hurry. "What's just happen in the forest, Mr. Ray?" Kyle asked Ray when he saw him. "There's some kind of strange creature that cause this fire. You better stay out from the forest. I will come back with police to assist us." Ray starts the fire truck engine and drives the fire truck. The firefighter team abandon Kyle and his friends. "Hmm.. Definitely, summoning beings are the culprit for this forest fire." Arnold gives his conclusion. "Yep. That is only reason for the weird creature that Mr. Ray saw." Kyle agrees with Arnold's conclusion. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Max quickly dashes into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Max and Arnold quickly catch up toward Max. As they move deeper into the forest, their handphones start to sound the alarm to tell them that summoning beings are nearby. Suddenly, they hear movement nearby. They approach the source of the sound slowly to prevent them from being spotted. When they arrive on the scene, they see a few red slime creatures are busying burn the plant near them. When the fire burns fiercely, the slime monster eats the fire without any pains happen to them from eating it. "That's Burny." Max identified the monster. "Is that the slime creature name?" Kyle asked when he heard the name.

"Yep. Burny is fire type slime creature and from what we just saw. I think they burn the forest so that they can enjoy eating fire." Arnold replied. "I think they have enjoyed it too much. If this keep up, the whole forest will be destroyed." Kyle readies to summon his unit. "I'm ready to cover you this time." Max also prepares to summon his units. "Well, since I'm already here. I might as well help with this too." Arnold gets ready to help both of them with his units even though he is unmotivated. Kyle summons King Squirty and 4 Squirty. While Max, he summons Warrior Eze and 4 Mossy. For Arnold, he summons Pikeman Lance, King Mossy and 3 Mossy to the battlefield.

"My team will spearhead the attack. Max's team and Arnold's team will support me from behind since both of you have disadvantage units." Kyle gives his plan of strategy to his friends. "You look a bit confidence, Kyle." Max sees some changes in his friend. "Well, I just use the thing that I learn. Besides, with the leader skills from King Squirty, Water's Protection, all my units gets 10% damage reduction from the enemy." Kyle replied with proud. "What just you say about Water's Protection, Kyle?" Arnold asked Kyle. He thinks he just misheard what Kyle just said. "It gives 10% damage reduction from enemy to all my units." Kyle said it again. "You got it all wrong. Water's Protection gives 10% damage reduction from water type enemy only to all your units. That's mean it does not effects Burny." Arnold tells the real meaning of the Water's Protection.

"Oh, dear… I misread the effect." Kyle realizes he just make an error. "Don't worry. To fix my mistake, I have another plan." Kyle prepares to show his next plan. "Come on out, Warrior Eze!" Kyle use the advantage of a friend. But, the plan backfired. Warrior Eze does not appear in front of him. "What're you doing, idiot?! I'm already here." Warrior Eze replied angrily. "I can't help you if Max needs my help too." Warrior Eze told his reason. "I'm afraid that plan is ruin too. In the game, you can use the leader unit from a friend even though they use the units. I guess that change too." Arnold told Kyle when he saw Kyle baffled. "Looks like Kyle won the fight with Rose is just a luck." Arnold told Max. "Well, he still in process in adapting to this game." Max replied to back up his friend. "Looks like I'm still a newbie…" Kyle sights.

"No time to depress right now. The enemies are approaching toward us." Arnold told to both of them. "Alright. King Squirty and 4 Squirty charge through the front." Kyle quickly command his units. King Squirty and its minion attack nearby enemy. After getting one hit from Squirty, Burny instantly knocked out. "Wow. It really effectives to fight them with water." Kyle amazes to see the effectives of superior element. "Still, we need to be careful. There are 10 more Burny over here." Max spotted a group of Burny appear again. All of their units start to fight the group. In the fight, they manage to gain the upper hand. King Squirty and Squirty defend its ally with their body. While Warrior Eze, Pikeman Lance, King Mossy and Mossy focus in attack.

Eventually, the group of Burny decrease into 3 units only in the fight without any casualty to Kyle and his friend's unit. "Alright. It is your time, Lance. Unleash your brave burst!" Arnold commands Lance when he sees Lance surrounded by aura. "Understood." Lance begins to charge at the last three Burny. "Flash Gale!" His pike pierce all 3 Burny in a blink of the eyes. Burny do not have time to evade the attack. The last group of Burny are knocked out. "Finally, it's over." Kyle feels relief. "Wait a minute. The alarm does not disappear." Max sees the notification is still existing on the screen of his handphone. "What?" Kyle checks his handphone. "You're right…" He also has the same notification just like Max. "Get ready, guys. I sensed more enemy will come at us any moments now." Warrior Eze alerts his allies. Just like Warrior Eze expected, a large group appears to consist of 50 Burny charge toward Kyle and his friends. "That's a lot of them!" Kyle shocked to see the size of the group. "I guess we just disturb the hornet nest." Arnold prepares to face the next wave.

 **Can Kyle and his friends overcome the obstacles that they are facing? Who is the two people that are watching them? Are they friend or foe? Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!**

 **To be continued...**


	8. Shocking Problem

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is The Last Rebellion readies to deploy. Finally the chapter 8 is released after fighting many assignments just to complete this chapter. Oh yeah! I receive another review from Secret Wind. Your continuous support is really appreciated, Secret Wind. I already replied the answer for her question. But, for any loyal readers that want to know the answer, I will tell the simplify version of it. Secret Wind asked whether I will put the unit's stats during the next chapter. My answer is that I will try to put bit by bit in the future episodes since to put all will be less interesting chapter. My story also receive first ever favorites from a reader. Thanks for your support, Yiuuji Kazama. I will try my best in not letting you down. Special thanks for Sea of Snow for doing the editing process.(Sea of Snow, if you see this, I put your ideas into this chapter). If any of you want to ask anything or just want to comment, you can tell it in review section and I promise that I will reply your review back. Favorite and following my story is a good way to do too. That really make me fire up. As usual,** ** ** **I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. I think I have enough speaking in this section. I hope all of my fellow readers enjoy this chapter too. XD**** **

**Shocking Problem**

In the heart of Greenhill Forest, fire keeps burning anything that near it without any signs of stopping. Kyle and his friends are trying their best in stopping the cause of the forest fire. "Damn it. Our units look like they suffer too many injuries in previous fight." Kyle said to his friends when he saw all their units have injuries all over their bodies. "Hmph. This is nothing. The more challenge that come, the more excited for me to fight." Eze charges toward his enemies and ignores the formation. "Take this!" Eze slashes one of the Burny. The Burny becomes lifeless. "You want too. Take this!" Eze strikes another Burny. "Come at me if you think you can beat me!" Eze becomes more excited.

He slashes every Burny that near him. While he is enjoying attacking his enemies, one of the Burny moves silently behind him. When Burny is confident that Eze does not notice it, it immediately tries to tackle Eze. "Look out!" Lance pushes Eze asides and receives Burny's tackle. "You…big idiot…Next time…follow the orders…" Lance said his last words at Eze before disappear. "Why you saved me?! That's why I don't like anybody in front of me!" Eze becomes enrage and continue the assault while ignores what Lance just said. "Eze! Fall back. You are too deep in enemy territory." Max tries to command the enraged Eze. Eze does not hears what his master's command and continues to attack the enemy.

"Kyle, send your units to back up Eze. He really needs to calm down or all our units will wiped out." Arnold told Kyle. "Understood." Kyle prepares to command his units. "King Squirty, tell your followers to back up Eze. He is in danger." Kyle commands King Squirty. "I'm sorry, master. The last of Squirty just died. Right now, I'm facing all the enemies alone." King Squirty told the current situation. "Oh dear… That's bad." Kyle finally realizes his units are in dire state. "Arnold, my squad cannot support Eze. How about yours?" Kyle wants to check if Arnold can give his units to spare in helping Eze. "All my units have been destroys. Damn it. My team really in major disadvantages in number and strength." Arnold sees King Mossy his last units perished.

"All my Mossy also gone. Only Eze is left. I guess I have no choice. Eze, use the brave burst!" Max gives the permission to unleash Eze's special attack. "That's what I like to hear!" Eze quickly use his special skill. "Thunder Expulsion!" Eze jumps and strikes the ground. All the enemies that near the ground where Eze's sword located get a fatal shock from the thunder inside Eze's sword. The Burny fainted from that attack. "Did we get all of them?" Kyle watches the surrounding area for any Burny near Eze's location. "I think so." Max does not see any Burny from his view. "Good. Now, I want Eze to support King Squirty. I think it cannot hold much longer battling the Burny over here." Arnold commands Max after he saw King Squirty in bad condition. "Sure thing. Eze, support King Squirty and remember to follow orders." Max orders Eze.

"Yeah, I hear you… Damn, I really hate orders.." Eze follows his master commands although he does not like it. When Eze moves toward King Squirty, another Burny appears from the thick smoke and ambush unexpected Eze. "Damn. That's hurt. There's still more of them?!" Eze shocked to see another Burny. When the wind blows the smoke, all of them see additional groups of 50 Burny with big Burny located at the back of the group. "I bet that is King Burny from the looks of that Burny." Kyle tried to identify the big Burny. "Yes. From the looks of it, it leads the huge group of Burny." Arnold replied.

"That's it! You just make me angry. Come on and fight me!" Eze charges toward the large group of Burny and ignores his master's command in the process. "Eze! Come back!" Max tries his best to call his unit but his efforts is in vain since Eze already started to fight the group. "I'm…sorry..master..this is…the best..I could do.." King Squirty collapse and disappear from continuous attack by a group of Burny. "Oh dear.. King Squirty has reached its limit." Kyle just stuns to see his last unit disappear. Meanwhile, at the centre of large group of Burny, Eze is fighting alone surrounded by the enemy. He attacks any Burny that near him. But, the overwhelm numbers of Burny proves enough to control the raging Eze. Eze keeps receiving attacks from every direction.

"No way… I lost… This is… not cool.." Eze finally collapsed and disappeared after taken countless hit from Burny. "That's it. We have lost the last unit that standing." Max feels hopeless. "Are both of you stupid? I already said that we can summon a few times. Right now, we need to summon again unless you want to be barbeque by Burny." Arnold does not give up the fight. "You're right. I remember I have 4 energies in total. In that case, we can fight them again." Kyle prepares to summon his units. "How can I forgot about that…. That's it. This is the time we rebound." Max gains his spirit back. "Well. Mossys are vulnerable to fight against them. Now, this is my strategy. I summon Warrior Eze and 4 Burnies." Max summons his units. "I don't like using Burny since it will ruin my team. Therefore, I will stick with the same squad. Come on out, Pikeman Lance, King Mossy and 3 Mossy." Arnold prepares his squad.

"Since Burning Vargas has Fire Spirit's Power. I think I can use it effective with this squad. Ok. Burning Vargas and 4 Burny, let's go!" Kyle summons his units. All the units that Kyle and his friends requested appear on the scene. "Heh. This time I will beat all of them." Eze said with full of confident. "Lance, you stay on the sideline. I don't want the same things to happen again." Eze said at Lance. "Fine." Lance replied while shaking his head. "He really does not heard my early advice." Lance said to himself. The Burny's group start to approach Kyle and his allies from all directions. "It's time for me to show my might." Eze charges toward his enemy. Before he manages to attack Burny in front of him, he sees a figure in front of him slashes the Burny.

"Who dare to fight in front of me?!" Eze becomes angry. "Me." Vargas replied. "Oh, is you! The one on the sideline in the previous fight." Eze recognizes the person in front of him. "You sure looks different." Eze sees the different on Vargas. "Yeah. Honestly, I will say to you that I'm right now is stronger than your pitiful self." Vargas mocked Eze. "You dare to insult me?! I will show you that I'm stronger than you by killing more Burny." Eze becomes more reckless. "Oh man… If he does that again, we might suffer the same situation again." Arnold sighed. "Kyle. Can you send Vargas to save that idiot? My Burny are not fast enough to go quickly and assist Eze." Max asks his trusted friend for help in saving Eze. "I think I can do that." Kyle prepares his attempt to save Eze.

"All Burny, create a path for Vargas now." Kyle commanded his Burny. 4 of Kyle's Burny charges at the enemy. All of Kyle's Burny manages to defeat wild Burny in front of them. "Yes. With the leader's skill from Vargas, they become much stronger. Now, Vargas, I need you to save Eze. He is now too far away from us." Kyle gives order to Vargas after he sees a path between the walls of Burny created by Kyle's Burny. "Although I don't want to save him, since it's your command I will go there now." Vargas runs into the large group of Burny. He avoids all Burny that tries to attack him using his agility. After avoiding several attacks, Vargas reaches the centre of Burny's group where Eze fights.

When Vargas reaches Eze, Vargas quickly punches Eze's face. Eze falls to the ground from that punch. "What're you doing?!" Eze becomes angry. "Nothing. I just though there is a bug at your face." Vargas gives his excuse. "You're lying! I know you do that on purpose." Eze knows Vargas was lying. "I thought you're too dumb and just accept the lied that I made." Vargas impressed. "Damn you! You dare to make fun of me!" Eze becomes angry. He begins to stand up and readies to attack Vargas. "I know you want to fight me. But, for what I see, you're now just a kid that need attention. For your information, I don't like in fighting kid." Vargas spoke.

"That's it. You just make me want to kill you." Eze aims his sword at Vargas. "If you don't think you're not a kid, then why are you charging through the enemy without any commands just to proof you're stronger. That's the act of immature brat." Vargas replied. After he heard what Vargas said, Eze becomes silent for a while. "That's all I want to say. But, if you want to be like that, be my guest and died a pointless death. Until next time." Vargas prepares to leave. Before Vargas manages to move, he hears a voice. "Wait." Eze spoke. "I'm coming with you." Eze readies to follow Vargas.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vargas replied while gives a small smile. "Don't think that I follow your commands. I just think that they need my assistance. That's all." Eze spoke to Vargas. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go." Vargas replied since he knows Eze has more pride in himself. They both rush through the large group of Burny and exit it. "About damn time, they arrive." Arnold spots Vargas and Eze safely returns. "Eze. Next time, follows my orders. You cause me a lot of trouble!" Max scolded Eze. "No need to lecture me. I'm doing the job right now." Eze tries to ignore Max's scolding. "Ok. Since all of our teams are still here, Eze's team and my team will be the vanguard. Arnold's team will be supported at the back by attacking any Burny that vanguard team miss." Kyle gives his idea.

"Alright. Let's do what you just said." Arnold agrees with Kyle's plan. "Same with me." Max prepares to command his units. Soon, all units are in arrangement just like what Kyle is planning. They manage to withstand assault after assault from the group of Burny and reduce the numbers of Burny steadily. "I think we can do this, guy!" Max feels optimist. But, when they think the crisis is almost over. Their phones start to sound the alarm. "Oh, great. We have summoner near our position." Kyle notices the notification on his phone. "What? At a time like this?!" Max shocked. "Just maintain our position and keep your eyes open. Any unnecessary moves will cause trouble to our team." Arnold told to his friends. They all prepares to face the incoming summoner.

They start to hear something moves around the bush. The rustling sound become closer and closer toward them. Suddenly, 5 Goblins appears from the bush. "I see the enemies. Let's attack them!" One of the Goblins spoke. "Prepares to face them, guys!" Kyle commands all their units. But, to their surprise, the Goblins do not attack them. Instead, they are helping them in defeating the Burny. "Huh?" Max confused. "I think I know the summoner for these Goblins." Kyle replied. "Looks like I come just in time." Tom appears behind Kyle and his friends. "Yep. My thought is right." Kyle a bit disappointed that his guess is right. "I follow all of you into the forest. I got a feeling that you'll are tracking summoning being. Worry not, let the mighty Tom come and save all of you." Tom said at Kyle and his friends with proud.

"Are you dumb, kid?!" Kyle yelled at Tom. Tom shocked when Kyle speaks in angry tone. "I already told you don't try to do something reckless. Yet, why are you here? You better go back now!" Kyle scolded Tom. "I will not go back!" Tom refused. "If you thing that doing something reckless is too stupid, then abandon the people that help me is much more stupid." Tom told his reason. "Let me help you in this fight!" Tom begs at Kyle. "Fine… You can help us. Just remember to stick near us." Kyle allows Tom to help them after he sees Tom's determination eyes. "Thanks." Tom happy to get the permission from Kyle. "I don't know what just happen. But, if he wants to help, then I don't have any objections. So, Tom, your units will be in support team with my teams. You need to clear any Burny that vanguard team miss." Arnold gives order at Tom. "Understood." Tom begins to command his units according Arnold's order.

With the new formation that they made, they continue to decrease the numbers of Burny in the area. One of the wild Burny hides in the bush to prevent being spotted by the vanguard team. Vargas continues to attack any Burny that he finds, unfortunately he missed the Burny that is hiding inside the bush. When Burny sees Vargas did not spot it, it quickly tries to hit Vargas from behind. "Oh, no!" Vargas spots Burny a second too late. He cannot use his sword in time to defend himself. He prepares to receive Burny's attack. But, luck on his side. One of the Goblin attack the Burny. The poor Burny fainted from that attack. "I know you from before. You're the one that defeated me." The Goblin recognizes Vargas. "I want to attack you for that humiliation defeat. But, my master told about your bravery in saving my master's precious item. That's why I will do my best to repay for your kindness." The Goblin told Vargas.

"I'm glad to hear it. But, I don't fight on my own. I got the help from Kyle and my teammates. With their help, I become who I'm today." Vargas replied. "Kih! Kih! Kih! You're humble fellow you know that. Well, we should not waste more time. We have more enemies to fight." The Goblin readies to face incoming enemies. All Kyle and his friends' units continue in assaulting the Burny's group until aura start to fill around them. "All my units, do your brave burst!" Arnold commands his units. All of them start to use their special skills. All Arnold's unit manage to defeat considerable numbers of Burny with their special skills. "Ok. It's our time to shine too. Let's go team. Use your brave burst!" Max commands his units. Finally, all the remaining Burny have been defeated after been hit by Eze and his teammates' skill. King Burny becomes angry when all its minions have been defeated.

It starts to spit fire from its mouth to attack Kyle and his friend's units. "Woah! That's dangerous!" Eze avoids the attack. "We can't get close to it. It uses the attack to prevent us from approaching it." Lance sees the King Burny keeps spitting fire at them. "Kyle, use the brave burst. This is your chance to settle this once and for all." Arnold told Kyle. "Ok. Here I go. All my units use the brave burst!" Kyle commands his units. All his Burny start to charge toward their target. Their body surrounded by fire which protects them from King Burny's attack. "Gnawing Flame!" All of Kyle's Burny bite King Burny as soon they near their opponents. King Burny gives agony roar as the attack effect it. But, it stills manage to endure it. It quickly shakes off all Burny that bite it. "It's much tougher. This is my turn." Vargas dashes toward his enemy.

When he nears the enemy, he jumps high and unleash the flame that stores inside his sword. "Flare Ride Plus!" Vargas yells as the flame consume King Burny. King Burny roars as the flame burn it even though it's skin make from fire. "With this, the battle has ended." Vargas put his sword back into the sheath. Before he manages to reach his squad, he hears another roar from King Burny. "He stills manage to endure that?!" Kyle shocked. "I see. We just fight Level Max King Burny. That's why it's so difficult to take it down." Arnold said at Kyle while he uses his phone to observe King Burny's stat. "We just need to attack it one more time. It looks like it's about to be defeated." Arnold continues to talk. "Let me end this! All Goblins use your brave burst now!" Tom makes his move before the other prepares to attack.

The Goblins quickly charges toward the intended target. They become faster than their usual self which make King Burny struggles to aim at them. As they approach their enemy, they start to jump high. "Goblin attack!" They shouts as they slam their club at King Burny from their high position. The result is devastating. King Burny became one big pancake from that attacked. Finally, King Burny fainted. The King Burny begins to transfer to Tom's phone. "Yeah. We did it!" They all celebrate as the fight finally over. When Tom is enjoying the moment, Tom gets hit on his head by Kyle. "What is that for?!" Tom is in pain. "That is for your foolishness and this for…" Kyle appears ready to hit Tom's head again. Tom closes his eyes and braces for another hit.

But, it is not like Tom's predicted. He receives a pat on his head from Kyle. "That's for your courageous act of helping us, Tom." Kyle praises Tom. After hearing that words, Tom becomes speechless. He never thought that Kyle to praise him. "Oh yeah! Tom, do you want to friend with us?" Kyle asked Tom. "Sure.." Tom is still in disbelief. "In that case, I will friend with you too. Arnold, you're not an exception too." Max spoke. "Oh man… I have too many male summoners and zero female summoner.." Arnold sights as he forces to accept the offer. After they make the usual procedures, Tom is not considered as enemies in Kyle and his friends' phones. "Thanks for all your hard work guys! All of us cannot resolve this problem without your help." Kyle said to all the summoning beings that help them in the fight.

They all smile when they hear the words from Kyle. "I will always ready to help you anytime." Vargas replied with a smile in his face. After that, they all are being sent back into each respective owner. "Still, what should we do with fire that all around us?" Max asked since the fire is still spreading even though Burnies are gone. "That will not be a problem. Do you hear what I just heard?" Arnold asked them. "Yeah. I hear the sirens from police and firefighter." Kyle heard the sirens. "Correct. They can handle this situation. For now, we need to head back home. We don't want to be caught by them." Arnold told them. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Max cannot wait to exit the forest. They all start to move except for Tom.

"What's wrong?" Max spots Tom is not following them. "It's nothing. It just that this is first time Kyle said my name. Before this, he only called me a kid." Tom told the thing that keeps him thinking. "Well, I suppose Kyle starts to think that you're becoming mature and consider you as his friend. That's why he starts to call you, Tom." Max gives his explanation since he knows a bit better about his friend. "I see." Tom feels a bit proud. "Better not stay here any longer. I think we should go now." Max told Tom. "You're right. Let's go." Tom follows Max and meet up with two of their friends that already walk further from them.

When they exit the forest, they are being watches by Rose in the distance. "Looks like they can handle the situation without my help." Rose feels relieve nothing bad happen to them. "Miss, are you friend with them?" Veronica asked her. "What?! Friend with those pathetic guys?! I'm just observing how worthless are them." Rose denies it. "Veronica starts the car. We're leaving." Rose orders her assistance to prevent Veronica from investigates further. "Certainly." Veronica obeys Rose's order. As soon the car's engine begins to operate, they both exit the area. When all of them gone from the area, the firefighter team arrives with a squad of police officers.

"So, where is the strange creature that you said to us earlier?" One of the police officer asked Ray since they cannot find any strange creatures. "Just a little bit further." Ray replied. Ray remembers the place where they encounter the creature. When they reach the spot, they still cannot find any strange creatures. Only fire all around them that greet them. "There's no strange creature here. I guess you're just too tired that you start to hallucinate." One of the police officers said at Ray. "No. I'm sure it's not our hallucination." Ray denies the accusation. "Well, you can't prove anything without any pieces of evidence. For now, we'll return back. If they start to appear again, contact us again." Another police officers replied. All of the police officers that follow them begins to exit the forest.

"That's strange… Well, all units let's go and do our jobs." Ray gives his orders to his men. Ray and his men extinguish the flame and keeps the strange encounter in the back of their mind. They successfully manage to extinguish the forest fire after an hour of fighting the fire without further strange encounters happen toward them. At night, Kyle gets the rest that he deserves after having dinner. "Finally, I can take rest. What a long day…" Kyle sights as he lies on his bed and watches the plain ceiling. "Well, at least, I did something good today." Kyle smiles a bit. While he is in joyful mood, suddenly the room becomes dark. "What now…" Kyle cannot believes another troublesome event happens to him.

He uses his phone's light to guide him toward the light switch. When he arrives, he tries to switch on the light a few times. But, the room remains dark. "I guess there is no electricity." Kyle concludes the situation. "Well, I better lie on my bed. I'm sure it will be resolved soon." Kyle goes back towards his bed and sleep. In the next day, Kyle wakes up. "You got to be kidding me. In the day of my holiday, the electricity is still not fix yet!" Kyle feels angry. "Well, better try asked mum about this problem." Kyle walks and approaches his mother. "Mum. What happen to the electricity? It's being too long." Kyle asked his mother. "You have to be patience, dear. Your father has contact the department. They said they are trying to resolve the problem. Until then, we have to wait." His mother replied.

Kyle only gives a sigh and proceed in cleaning himself and eat his breakfast. After he ate his breakfast, he receives a call from Max. "Hello." Kyle pickups his phone. "This is bad! The electricity is out! If the electricity stays like this, my phone will die!" Max said towards his friend. Max's voice is so loud that Kyle had to put his phone away from his ear. "Will you calm down? It's not a serious matter. Don't you have power bank with you?" Kyle asked his friend. "No. I lost it. Now, I just watch my phone die slowly in front of me…" Max replied with a sad voice. "You're over-dramatic, Max. Well, you can come over my house. I have spare power banks if you want to recharge your phone." Kyle told his friend.

"Really?! Thanks. I will come right away." Max hung out his phone and prepares to go to Kyle's house. After 20 minutes, Max arrives at his friend's house and receives the much needed power bank. "Yay! My phone will be save!" Max happy to see his phone get to recharge back. "You know that a phone can be revived back, right? No need to be panic if your phone dies." Kyle confused with his friend's altitude. "I know it can be revived. But, I will miss tons of daily rewards from the games that I play." Max shows all the game that he plays in his phone. "Oh, gosh! Do you use your phone for communication or just make it into a fully game console?!" Kyle shocks to see all the apps in Max's phone are all games. "Anyway, it's a bit weird that the electricity is still out even though it's like half of day now." Max curious about the electricity issues that they are having.

"You're right. The worst that happen before is 30 minutes without the electricity." Kyle agrees with his friend. "Don't you think that this happens due to summoning beings cause this problem too?" Kyle gives his opinions. "I think it's plausible since we have seen a few cases now." Max thinks his friend got a point. "I got the information that the whole town has this problem. That's mean if summoning beings do cause this problem, then the central power plant is where all of them are located." Max pinpoints the potential location of the summoning beings. "Since we have known the location, then let's go and check it out." Kyle prepares to exit the house. "No, Kyle. Right now, it's not the best time. I think we should investigate in the cover of darkness. It will cause suspicious if we enter the power plant right now." Max stops Kyle.

"Alright." Kyle accepts his friend's advice. "Ok. We will meet up at the front gate of the central power plant at 9 pm sharp. I will call the others too since we might have an encounter of large group of summoning beings just like yesterday." Max prepares to exit Kyle's house. "Where're you going?" Kyle asked Max. "Well, I had to do a bit shopping for ingredients in making today lunch. That's it for me. We'll meet again tonight at central power plant." Max gives his farewell to Kyle. "Sure thing." Kyle replied as he sees his friend leaves the house. In the middle of the night, Kyle waits at the front gate of the central power plant. "Where's Max? He said he should be here about now." Kyle wonders.

"Who's that?" Kyle sees someone is approaching toward him. As the person moves nearer, Kyle sees clearly the person in front of him. "Oh! It's you, Tom." Kyle surprised to see Tom. "Yep. That's me. I come here to help you, big bro Kyle." Tom replied. "What? Did you just said big bro?" Kyle stuns to hear the title. "Yes. Since you help me and advised me, I think it's perfect to call you big bro. So, can I call you, big bro?" Tom asked Kyle's permission. "I think its ok. I guess." Kyle is unsure. "Yeah! Thanks, big bro!" Tom happy to hear it. "As long he listens to what I have to said, I don't mind at all with the title." Kyle talked to himself. "So, is Max that calls you to assist the investigation too?" Kyle asked the little boy. "Yep. He said big bro needs my help. So, without further delay I come here to support you, big bro." Tom replied. "Oh? Both of you already arrived? Sorry for the late. Had to push this guy hard to follow me." Max spoke as he approaches Kyle and Tom with Arnold beside him.

"I already told you if there is no girls. I. Don't. Want. To. Help. You." Arnold said at Max. "If you don't want to help me, then I think I'm gonna reveal the thing that you don't want to be reveal." Max threatened Arnold. "Fine! I will help you." Arnold knows that Max already knew that he has beings rejected by numerous girls after Max secretly opened the messages inside Arnold's phone. "Well, thanks for the help, Arnold." Kyle said at Arnold although he feels pity toward him. "Yeah. Let's get this over quickly." Arnold opens the gate since the gate is already unlock. They all follow Arnold's lead and enters the central power plant. They walk around the compound but only silent greets them. "That's strange. There's no workers." Kyle wonders.

"Yep. Since this is the central power plant, there should be at least a few workers are running about. The gate also unlock when I open the gate. This really makes me feels suspicious." Arnold replied. "Big bro, do you hear that? I think I heard somebody is fighting nearby." Tom hears a huge disturbance in the distance. Kyle remains silent and tries to hear it. He hears the sound of thunder and sword clashing. "He's right. Let's go toward the source." Kyle follows the source of the sound. All his friends also follow him. They also start to hear the phone start to sound the alarm and the indicator of the summoner is nearby appears. When they arrive on the scene, they see a familiar person. "Oh. It's Rose." Kyle recognizes the blue hair girl. "Why're you here?" Rose shocked to see Kyle and his friends.

"I also asked the same thing to you." Kyle replied. "Can't you see in front of you?!" Rose asked him back. When Kyle sees in front of Rose, he sees a few slime monsters are biting the power generator. "What is that?" Kyle shocked to see the slime monster. "That's Sparky. From the looks of it, they are biting the generator for food since they are from thunder element just like Burny eats fire." Max gives his explanation. "Yes. They're the one that causes the electricity problems for the entire town." Rose told them. "I need to get the electricity running as soon as possible. That's why I'm fighting all these pests." Rose gives her explanation. "Why're you doing this job and where's your bodyguards?" Kyle asked Rose since Kyle thinks this is not the thing that Rose will do. "Because… Because… I don't want to talk about it you big idiot! If you want to help me, come and help me, now. If not, just leave." Rose does not want to tell the reason.

"Alright, we will help you." Kyle prepares to assist Rose although he is a bit disappoint with the answer that he receives from Rose. "Even though Rose is a big meanie, I will still help her since my big bro want to save her." Tom readies to assist. "Come on, Arnold. We need to help them too." Max told Arnold. "Huh? He's gone." Max realized Arnold is not beside him. "Where's he go?" Max tries to find Arnold. "Umm.. Max. If you want to know where's Arnold. He is with Rose right now." Kyle said at his friend. "Your highness. I'll be your loyal dog from today till the end of the world. I will find you for all eternity and I'll follow you." Arnold said at Rose while holding her hands. "Get away from me you, freak!" Rose shocks from Arnold's behaviour and gives uppercut at Arnold. Arnold falls to the ground after receiving that blow.

"Are you ok, Arnold?" Kyle moves toward Arnold. "That girl's uppercut…" Arnold tries to say something toward Kyle. "Yeah. What about it?" Kyle becomes worried. "Is nice!" Arnold continues his sentence with his excited face. Kyle becomes speechless after hearing that. "No need to worry about him. He becomes a bit pervert when he confronts a girl. Let's just continue in summon our units" Max said at his friend. "If you say so." Kyle leaves Arnold behind and prepares to summon his units. "Burning Vargas and 4 Burny. Come out now!" Kyle calls out his unit. All his units appear on the scene. "Burning Vargas readies to fight." Vargas spoke as he pulls out his sword from the sheath. "It's our time too. Let's go Warrior Eze and 4 Mossy!" Max summons his units. "Let's go wild!" Eze pumps as he appears on the battlefield. "Come on, Goblins! We need to show our strengths too!" Tom summons his trusted Goblins. "Let's smash someone!" One of the Goblins yells as he appears on the scene. The other Goblins cheer when they heard that Goblin said.

"Where are your other units, Rose?" Kyle asked Rose since he only sees Selena on the battlefield. "They already gone. Only Selena lefts standing. I'm afraid to say that my units are not good against them…" Rose told the current situation. "Understood. Let's us take over the fight." Kyle replied. "Ok. Selena, pull back. Let the other units do the job." Rose commands her last unit. "Affirmative." The injured Selena retreats from the frontline. "Ok. Let's…" Kyle prepares to plan the strategy but a voice intercepts his speech. "Wait! Let me handle this. My units are perfect fit for this battle. My team will become the spearhead." Arnold speaks as he already summons his units. "Come on, team. We need to show our strength to the maiden in distress." Arnold said with full passion. "What's wrong with our master?" King Mossy asked Lance. "Don't mind him. Let's just do our job." Lance replied while shaking his head.

"Looks like they are only 20 Sparky lefts. This should be easy. I will attack them and all of you support me." Arnold give his strategies. All of them starts to follow the strategy that Arnold made. With the advantage of elements, they quickly decrease the Sparky's number. After a while, Lance starts to fill with aura. "Alright, Lance! This is it! Use your brave burst!" Arnold gives order to Lance. Lance dashes toward the last remaining Sparky. "Flash Gale!" His pike pierces all the remaining Sparky without a chance for Sparky to make a move. All the downed Sparky begin to transfer into respective owners of the phones. "This is how we do things." Arnold said with full of pride. "This is not over yet, you idiot!" Rose told Arnold.

"Huh?" Arnold confused. Suddenly, they feels the ground is shaking. They see three large Sparky are approaching them. "There is a few King Sparky roaming about. My team suffers heavy casualty after fighting one of them." Rose told the situation. "In that case, Kyle, Max and me will fight one King Sparky each. Tom, you will support us at the back." Arnold creates another strategy. They all agree with the strategy and proceed with the plan. Although the fight is a bit difficult, they all manage to handle the fight well. The 3 King Sparky suffers heavy damage. But, when they almost win the battle, a lightning appears and strikes the ground. All of Kyle and his friends unit manages to avoid the lightning. "Where's the lightning comes from?" Kyle shocked to see the lightning. Then, they hears woman laughing. "Who's there?!" Eze spots a figure in front of him. "I'm Dancer May and I will make all of you dance to the sound of battle." The woman spoke.

 **Can Kyle and his friends save the town from this electrifying problem? Why Rose does not want to reveal her objectives?** ** **Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!** **

**To be continued...**


	9. My Past Life

**Hi, everybody! This is The Last Rebellion prepares to move out. Since I'm now at the climax of this semester, the assignments has increase a lot. Therefore, I'm sorry for the delay of this story. Still, I'm happy to see that my story has reach 1030 viewers(my last check) and about to reach 10 chapters for my story. I cannot reach this far without all my loyal readers' support. To show my thanks for your supports, I will create two major events for readers to participate in the next two chapters. Hope all of you will eager to hear one of the events in the next chapter. I also receive two reviews in the previous chapter. First, I receive from VIR(Very Important Reader), Secret Wind. I assure you that all Brave Frontier's units will not died permanently unless it's evolution materials or something happen to the summoners. For your prediction, I have no comment since it will spoil the story. Another reviews came from MaxHD2490. I'm happy to hear that you enjoy my story. Unfortunately, I will not bias to any Brave Frontier's units. My goal is to put as much Brave Frontier's units from Global Server as possible in my story. Yep. It's a big goal. We will see how it goes. Special thanks to Moonlight Alpha (aka Sea of Snow in previous name) for doing the editing process. If you like my stories, why not favorite and follow my story since that really make me fire up in making this story and if you have any comments to make, review section is there for all fellow readers to comment my story. I promise to reply your review in next chapter for guest reader and personnel message from me for registered readers.** ** **As usual,** ** ** **I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. That's it for me. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter too. :-)****** **

**My Past Life**

The central power plant, the place where electric is produced to give everyone the benefit of electricity. One day, tragedy struck the small town of Miltontown. All people in the town did not receive the electricity that they should get and the place that they are counting for electricity is on silent and no workers in the area. In the quietness of the place, there is battle going on. Kyle and his friends encounters a new type of enemy that stop them from getting the electricity back. "Who is she?" Kyle asked his friends when he saw a woman in front of them. "Just like what she said, her name is Dancer May. She is thunder type summoning being and she is so hot!" Arnold become excited to see May. "You want to watch me dance?" May asked Arnold. "I love to watch it, my sweet angel." Arnold replies since he cannot wait to see the beautiful lady's dance. "Alright, then let me knocks your socks off with this dance." May starts to dance.

May dances violently and bewitching at the same time. The dance really fascinates Arnold that his eyes glue to May's dance. After a few minutes of dancing, May stops to have a short rest. "Thanks for watching. You really like my dance do you?" May asked Arnold with a smile on her face. "Yes. I like it very much! I want encore!" Arnold intoxicated from watching May's dance. Kyle, Max and Tom in speechless when seeing Arnold's behaviour change completely. "He really makes me sick." Rose disgusts with Arnold. "Don't worry, miss. I will protect you from that foul beast." Selena guards her master. "I know Arnold can get too excited when meeting a girl. But, I get the feeling that he become more excited after seeing that girl's dance." Max gives his theory.

"Whatever the case, we need to defeat her fast. It will be more troublesome if we still suffer power shortage. So Vargas, defeat King Sparky in front of you." Kyle prepares to attack the only wall that protects May. "Affirmative." Vargas dashes with his sword readies to strike King Sparky. But, before he can reach King Sparky, lightning strikes Vargas's position. Vargas feels pain as thousand volts lightning flow throughout his body. "I'm sorry, dear. If you don't want to watch me dance, then I'm afraid I have to make you dance for me." May readies to attack them. "We need to know how she calls the lightning or else our units will get more lightning strike on them." Max told his friend. "How do you know she commands the lightning?" Kyle asked Max. "It's obvious that lightning is not natural. She might use some kind of command to summon the lightning." Max gives his explanation. "I think I know how she calls the lightning." Tom told Kyle and Max.

"That's great. Can you tell us, Tom?" Kyle is eager to hear the findings. "Sure thing. She uses the fan that she is holding to call the lightning. Every time she readies to call the lightning, she waves her fan. But, I'm not sure my theory is true since I only see it twice." Tom replied. "Well, we have no other choice. We'll have to bet on that. Vargas tries to attack King Sparky again." Kyle commands his unit again. Just like Kyle's command, Vargas prepares to attack King Sparky. He dashes toward his target. "You want to dance more. I like your attitude." May confidently faces another onslaught. As another confrontation about to begin, Kyle watch May very closely to see what kind of move that she will make. When Vargas about to strike King Sparky, Kyle sees May moves her fan.

"Vargas, dodge!" Kyle quickly commands Vargas to make evasive action. Although Vargas does not see any attack that approaches him, he moves away from his original position since he trusts his master. As soon he relocates himself, the lightning strikes his previous location. "That was a close one." Vargas feels relieved. "Oh! You can avoid my attack. I'll just have to attack you more." May readies her fan. Since Kyle can predict May's movement, he manages to keep Vargas safe from lightning every time May summons her lightning. "Looks like our bet is worth it. It's about time we go to offence." Kyle becomes confident. "I have to give credit since you manage to see all my moves. But, I'm not fighting on my own." May said toward Kyle and his friends with her smile on her face. When Vargas busy avoiding the lightning, he does not concentrate at King Sparky.

King Sparky takes that chance and tackle Vargas. Vargas receives the full force of that attack and falls to the ground. "Vargas! Are you ok?!" Kyle worries for his guardian. "I'm fine." Vargas stands up even though he still feels pain from that attack. "Damn it. This gonna be complicated. If we try to attack King Sparky, she will attack us. If we focus on her, King Sparky will attack us." Kyle is running out of ideas to fight this battle. "In that case, we will focus all our attack on King Sparky. It's impossible for her to attack all of us." Max gives another ideas. "I will follow you too." Tom prepares to give the orders to his units. "Agree. Vargas, let's regroup." Kyle calls his guardian back to prepare for all out attacks. Kyle and his friends gather all their units into one large group except for one. "Arnold. What're you doing? I don't see your units move at all." Max notices Arnold's unit does not move an inch from their original position.

"I'm sorry, Max. I have to bail out from this fight." Arnold replied. "Huh? Why?" Max confused. "To fight against a beautiful girl is a great sin for me. Therefore, I will not lay my hand on her." Arnold gives his reason. "Are you nut? If we don't do something, we will get kill." Max cannot rationalize Arnold's reason. "No matter what you say. I will not change my decision." Arnold stands firm to his decision. "Why do I have him as my master…" Lance gives a sigh. "Forget it, Max. We have to fight without Arnold's help. I think we have sufficient forces to attack her." Kyle told his best friend. "Ok, then. We will fight with the remaining forces that we have." Max gives up in persuading Arnold.

"All units, attack King Sparky!" Kyle gives the order. All Kyle and his friends' units rush toward their target. As they expected, May waves her fan to summon lightning against them. The lightning hits one of Tom's goblins. The goblin falls to the ground from that attack. "Keep moving guys! She gonna need some times to summon next lightning." Max told to all their units. "I see. You want to use the advantage of numbers to fight me. In that case, I will called mine too." May knows what Kyle and his friends are planning. Suddenly, two lightning strike the ground simultaneously and hit Kyle's Burny and Max's Mossy. "How come two lightning appears at the same time?" Kyle baffled. "Let me introduce to all of you my two assistants that will assist in tonight dance. Thunder Nymphs!" May introduced her assistants.

"Yeah! Let's make an exciting party!" One of Thunder Nymphs spoke as it waves its small wand. As Thunder Nymph waves its wand, the wand becomes bright. The wand creates another lightning. Another Kyle's Burny becomes the next victim to be electrocuted. "Oh man! Now, we have two more summoning beings that can call lightning." Tom shocks to see their situation have become dire. "We still have chance to win this battle." Kyle sees Vargas is surrounded in aura. "Vargas! Use your brave burst!" Kyle gives Vargas the permission to use his special skills. Immediately, Vargas jumps high and unleash the fire that has being stored inside his sword. "Flare Ride Plus!" Vargas yells as the flame surrounded the three King Sparky. "Not so fast. Thunder Dance!" May dances and moves her fan.

Three lightning appear and strikes three King Sparky that already surrounded by the fire. "Is she crazy? She attacks her allies." Kyle confused with May's action. "No. That's the opposite. She just helps her allies. You should see what she just did." Max told his friend. Kyle watches King Sparky closely. As the flame subsided, he sees King Sparky is in great condition without much injury on it. "Huh? There are fewer injuries on them. Is this the effect of her brave burst?" Kyle surprises to see the condition of King Sparky. "Yes. Her brave burst heals all her allies." Max replies. "She really makes thing much more difficult." Kyle sighs. For 10 minutes, they continue to fight Dancer May and her armies. But, they still cannot found a way to beat Dancer May. May continues to use her special skills to keep her allies alive when Kyle and his friends' units use their brave burst.

To make the situation worse, some of the units have been defeated from continuous electrocuted by lightning. "How many units that are still standing? I only have Vargas and one Burny left standing." Kyle asked his friends. "For me, Eze and two Mossy still continue the fight." Max replies. "There are two of my Goblins that manage to survive until now." Tom said with a sad voice. "Even if we summon again our units, I think the situation will be the same as before." Max gives his prediction. "So, there are no ways for us to beat the enemy." Kyle starts to feel hopeless. "Do you tired from dancing?" May asked them when seeing them in disarray. Suddenly, an arrow hit May from behind. "That's hurt! Who dare to ruin the performance?!" May in shocked from that attack. She quickly turns her back to see where the arrow come from. She sees a female archer is standing on top of one of power plant building behind her.

"She is now yours!" The female archer yells. May spots a long braid hair warrior is approaching fast toward her on the ground. She does not have enough time to summon the lightning since the warrior is too close from her position. The only thing that she can do is to avoid the warrior's attack. "Thunder nymph! Help me." May asked Thunder Nymph to ease the situation. They quickly try to summon the lightning from their small wand. But, before they manage to do that, they receive a hail of arrows toward them from the female archer. Now, both of the Thunder Nymphs are occupied in dodging the arrows. "Who are they?" Max confused with the arrival of the two summoning beings. "From the looks of it, there are two summoners nearby. What should we do, big bro?" Tom asked Kyle after he detected his phone started to sound the alarm. "For now, we let them be since they help us in fighting May and her armies. We should attack the King Sparkies now." Kyle gives his suggestion. "You're right. For this three big slimy, let me handle it. Go, Eze! Unleash your brave burst!" Max commands Eze. "Oh yeah! Time for me to shine!" Eze charges toward the King Sparkies. "Thunder Expulsion!" Eze strikes his sword toward the ground. High voltage electricity from his sword strikes all King Sparkies.

All King Sparkies cannot withstand the attack anymore without the help of May. Eventually, all the King Sparkies collapse from Eze's attack. "No way. All my King Sparkies has been defeated." May is in state of panic. "Alright. Eze, continue to move forward and attack Dancer May!" Max continues to give a command to Eze. Eze advances toward his target. When Eze is approaching the enemy, the female archer quickly stops firing the arrows to prevent the arrow from hitting the wrong target. But, when Eze is about to face May, he starts to focus toward one of the Thunder Nymph and slash it with his sword. The Thunder Nymph collapsed from that attack. "Huh? What're you doing, Eze? I asked you to attack May and not Thunder Nymph." Max confused with Eze's action. Eze faces May again. But, the same thing happens again. From attacking May, he attacks another Thunder Nymph. The poor Thunder Nymph fainted from that attack.

"Eze, you attack the wrong target. I say again. You need to attack Dancer May." Max baffles with Eze's attitude. Even after Max commands him to do that, Eze remains silent. "Eze. Can't you hear me? I say…" Max wants to repeat his order but his voice is being intercepted by Eze's loud voice. "Will you shut up?! I hear it loud and clear. But, I cannot do that." Eze hesitant to follow that order. "Hah? Why?" Max cannot guess what Eze is thinking. "Because.. It's against my principle to attack a girl." Eze spoke a bit softly. "What? You also become just like Arnold." Max shakes his head. "Thanks for the help, darling. I will make sure to pay you someday for your help." May thanks Eze before preparing to leave the place. "Sure. No problem." Eze replied with blushing clearly seen on his face. When she is about to escape from the battlefield, May forgets about another enemy that is near her. The long braid hair warrior takes the opportunity and slashes the unexpected May. May yells as she receives unbearable pain.

The injuries prove fatal to May. "I guess…you end my dance…" May spoke for the last time toward the warrior that beat her before she collapses. "Looks like we won!" Tom becomes happy as the battle has ended when he sees the last enemy has been defeated. All Tom's friend also celebrate this victory except for one guy. "No! Who dare to finish off May?!" Arnold is enraged. All of them become silent when seeing Arnold is angry. May's body start to cover in light as she about to be transferred to the one who defeated her. "I'm sorry for our late arrival." The blond hair guy accompany by black hair girl appears from the darkness of the night. The light transfer into that guy's phone. "So, you're the one that defeated her!" Arnold now knows the one that finished off May is. "Yeah. It's me. Is there any problem?" The young man asked Arnold while adjusting his spectacle. "There's problem in that. May should belong to me!" Arnold replied angrily.

"Hold it, Arnold." Max stops Arnold. "I don't think you can dissatisfy with that since you are not helping at all!" Max hits Arnold head. "That's hurt! Not need to hit that hard." Arnold tries to ease the pain. "If I don't do that, you will be angry senselessly." Max replied. "If you have some problems, I hope we can discuss in a civilized fashion." The black hair girl talked to Arnold. "Wow! Who is this beauty? Sure, I'm ready to discuss personally. How about both of us go to the restaurant and have a nice discussion over there?" Arnold become excited when he sees the black hair girl. "Please refrain from approaching me with that kind of attitude if you don't want to get hurt." The black hair girl threatens Arnold with stun gun. "I guess that's a no then. Very well I can try to ask you next time." Arnold slowly moves away from the girl. "That's enough, Li. We don't want any pointless hostility." The young man told the black hair girl. "Certainly." Li puts away her weapon.

"Sorry for that. Well, I better introduce myself. My name is David Milton. The girl beside me is Li Li. She is my assistance." The blond hair guy introduced himself and his assistance. "It's pleasure to meet all of you." Li greets them professionally. "Wait. Do you say your last name is Milton? I think I heard that name." Max asks David. "Yes. My last name is Milton and I come from the long line legacy of Milton family." David gives his answer. "That's mean you're the son of our mayor!" Kyle shocks to hear that. "Correct." David replied. "I see. No wonder I see both of you are wearing Legacy Private School uniform." Max said toward them. "Legacy Private School?" Tom confused. "Oh! You never heard of it? Well, Legacy Private School is the most prestigious school in our town. Only the smartest and the wealthiest student can enter that school. You better be extremely smart or extremely lucky to enter that school since the odd to enter that school is pretty slim." Max explained toward Tom. "I see." Tom sees David and Li with awe.

"Oh, dear. Sorry with our manner. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kyle Edwin." Kyle introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Max Peterson." Max greets the two people in front of him. "Hi! My name is Tom Gray." Tom introduced himself with cheerful voice. "My name is Arnold Williams. Let's be friend." Arnold greets David and Li with his eyes solely focus on Li. Li close her eyes to ignore Arnold. "Oh yeah! The blue hair girl is…" Kyle tries to introduce Rose since she still remains silent but get intercept by Rose herself. "I don't need someone else to introduce myself." Rose said toward Kyle. "Fine…" Kyle annoys a bit with Rose's attitude. "Is ok, Kyle. I already know her name." David told Kyle. After all of them introducing themselves, the long braid hair warrior and female archer walks toward them. "I should thanks to both of you in helping us in defeating all the summoning beings. Without those two female units, I think we will have a hard time in defeating all of the summoning beings." Kyle thanks toward their saviours.

"Your welcome. But, why do you said two female units? There is only one female unit in this two-man team." David confused with Kyle's statement. "Huh? I thought both of them are girls." Kyle struggles to identify the gender of the swordsman. "How dare you insult me? I'm a man." The warrior becomes a bit angry. "Oh, sorry. I mistook you for a girl when seeing your long braid hair." Kyle told his reason for the misunderstanding. "That's it. You are mocking about my hair. My hair represents my honour. That's mean you're mocking my honour. Sir, can you command me in defeating this insolent fool." The warrior draws his sword with red clearly seen from his face from the anger. "I ready to support you, Atro." The female archer prepares her bow. "Yikes. Did I just make the situation worse?" Kyle becomes panic. "Both of you. Stand down. This is an only misunderstanding. He will not make the same mistake again." David gives an order to both of them.

After they heard the order, the swordsman and the female archer put away their weapons. "Sorry for that. Let me introduce the two summoning beings that help you in this battle. The guy with the sword is Squire Atro and the archer's name is Mila. Atro is my unit while Mila is my assistance's unit. I hope you will not make the same mistake since Atro is very sensitive when someone talk about his hair." David introduces both of summoning beings. "Sure thing. I will remember that." Kyle feels relieve that he barely avoid another confrontation. "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Another flower in this beautiful night. Do you just shot me with your arrow? Because I think I get shot by a love arrow through my heart." Arnold is happy to see Mila. "I'm sorry to say this. I don't have any interest in you. The one that I interest on is Atro." Mila starts to try in hugging Atro. "Will you stop this?" Atro uses his hand to stop Mila from hugging him. "Ok…" Arnold feels disappointed.

"Anyway, where are all the workers in this power plant? I hope nothing happen toward them." Kyle is worried for the safety of the workers. "Don't worry. They all fine. I told them to evacuate the place before the battle takes place. Actually, I never thought there are other summoners try to help the situation since the original plan has only me and my assistance to handle the situation. But, it really helps a lot since me and my assistance can attack them from behind when they are too focus on you guys. I have to thanks for your hard work." David gives his explanation. "That's a relief." Kyle is happy that there nothing bad happen to the workers. Suddenly, they hear footstep rushing toward them. "There you're, miss!" Veronica appears as she reach everybody's line of sight. "You should not go here all alone. It's dangerous." Veronica advices her master. "Hmph. Is not like I'm in trouble." Rose ignores her bodyguard's advice. "Wow! Another…" Arnold becomes excited but before he can speaks, Max stops him.

"What're you doing?!" Arnold becomes angry. "If you do that stupid act of yours at her, I can sure you that you will died instantly from getting shot by a pistol." Max advices Arnold since he knows what Veronica's capability. "Ok…" Arnold becomes disappointed again. "Does anybody from my house knows about my disappearance?" Rose asked Veronica. "No. Only me." Veronica answered. "Good." Rose feels relief. "I'm sorry if she has cause trouble to all of you. Miss makes this unwise move because she is afraid of sleeping in the dark. Although we have emergency generator in miss's house, she still worries that the generator will not hold for long." Veronica gives explanation to all of them. "What're you doing, Veronica?! Only few people should know about this," Rose in shocked since her weakness has been exposed. "Consider that as punishment for leaving the house without permission." The short blond hair woman told her master. "That's it. We will leave now. You and I will need a long nice chat." Rose leaves the area after called back her unit with her face fill with embarrassment. "Certainly." Veronica follows behind her. "I guess no one is perfect." Kyle said to himself since the Ice Queen has her own weakness.

After they watch Rose and Veronica left from their views, David begins to speak. "Anyway, to prevent any more misunderstanding if we meet again, shall we friend with each other?" David gives his suggestion to Kyle and his friends. "Sure thing since this will stop our alarm from triggering." Kyle agrees with the suggestion. His friends also follow him soon after. After they finish admitting each other as a friend, all their phones does not sound the alarm anymore. "Finally, after friend with so many guys, I manage to friend with a girl." Arnold proud with his achievements when he manages to friend with Li. "Don't be too happy. That's friend on the surface only to stop the alarm. If you're really want to friend with a girl, you must try much harder than that." Max makes fun of Arnold. "Can't you at least make me enjoys this moment for a while?!" Arnold becomes disappointed again. Li remains silent and keeps her professional attitude.

"Since there are no trouble in this place, I think we should exit from this area because I want to contact the workers to restore the power back." David told to all of them. "I'm ok with that." Kyle calls back all his summoning beings. All of his friends also follow soon after. "Oh yeah! Before you leave, here's my card. If you have any more problem or want to ask anything from me, you can use the numbers on this card to contact me." David gives his business card to Kyle. "Thanks. I will contact you if I have any questions." Kyle replied. Soon, all of them give farewell and walk separate road toward their houses. The power begins to restore after one hour of restoration and Miltontown gain the electricity that they need. When Kyle reaches his house, he quickly goes to his bed and sleeps due to tire from the previous fight. But, when he is asleep, he starts to have a strange dream. In the next morning, Kyle wakes up with cold sweat. "That's one weird dream." Kyle cannot believes what he just dream.

The dream is weird. But, Kyle manages to recognize someone in his dream. "I summon, Burning Vargas." Kyle calls his trusted guardian. "Is there anything that you want, Kyle?" Vargas asked his master. "Nothing. I just want to tell you my experience. Yesterday, I had a weird dream. I see myself did sword training for countless hours. I also saw me fighting many opponents and win most of the fights. But, I have been defeated by one woman. Still, the strangest thing is that when I saw myself in the mirror or water's reflection, I see you in the reflection. Do I just share your dream, Vargas?" Kyle asked Vargas. "Unfortunately, that's not a dream. The one that you see is my memory. Summoners can see the memory of summoning beings." Vargas explained at Kyle. "What do you mean by that?" Kyle still confused. "In other words, that is my past life." Vargas replied. "Your past life?" Kyle cannot believes what he just heard. "Yes. The truth is that all of us is already dead." Vargas gives his honest answer.

Kyle stuns to hear that word. "Kyle, are you ok?" Vargas asked Kyle since Kyle does not move for a minute. "I'm fine. You can return back, Vargas." Kyle comes back to his senses and calls back his unit. "Understood." Vargas said his last words before being transfer back into Kyle's phone. Rather than answer for the dream that he was having, Kyle now has more questions that he wants to solve. "What does he mean that they all already dead? I already see that they can be appear again if they died." Kyle baffled. When he struggles to find the answer, he remembers one things that can help him in solving the mystery. "I think I should contact David." Kyle dials the numbers that appear on the business card that David gave. He manages to contact David. For few minutes, he continues to talk with David. After he finishes talking with David, he dials another numbers. "Hello?" Max spoke from the other side.

"Hey, Max. It's me, Kyle. Are you busy, today?" Kyle asked his trusted friend. "Nope. I just sitting around playing games." Max replied. "That's good. Actually, I'm planning to go to New Dawn City." Kyle told his idea. "Why do you want to go that far?" Max surprised to hear that plan. "I talked to David earlier. I want to find the answer for the mystery that happen to us. Right now, he is located at that city. That's why I want to go there." Kyle told his reason. "I don't think we need to go that far to find him since his house is in our town. We just need to wait for him to return back." Max replied. "No. There is another reason that I want to go there now." Kyle stills insist on going to the New Dawn City. "What's it?" Max is eager to hear it. "I want to visit the Brave Frontier Game Developer head quarter located in that city and investigate there." Kyle gives another reason.

 **What is the meaning of Vargas's word? Can they find some clues to all the mysteries that surround them at Brave Frontier Game Developer head quarter? Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!**

 **To be continued...**


	10. Blood Rain

**Hello to ladies and gentlemen! This is The Last Rebellion on duty. I'm sorry for another delay for this new chapter. There are mixed feeling with the arrival of this new chapter. First, I'm happy to announce that I start to expand my territory to Wattpad. My name is still the same in Wattpad. Rest assured, both website will receive the same post by me. Second, I'm a bit sad to announce that Moonlight Alpha will not edit my works anymore due to unavoidable circumstances. To Moonlight Alpha, if you see this, I'm gonna say thanks for everything that you done. You have edit my works without thinking much of the return. For this, I'm moved with your dedication. I wish you all the best in making your own fiction story. To honor all the works that she had done, her original character(Hanako Nanase) is introduce in this chapter. To my loyal readers, I'm terribly sorry if there is grammar mistake in this chapter and other future chapters. Still, I'm happy if fellow readers can tell me the grammar mistake that I had done. Therefore, I will remember the mistake that I done and avoid it in the future. I also get another favorite from another reader. Thank you so much for your support C4Lsensei. There is also another review from VIR Secret Wind. The summoner for Magress will appear in this chapter and I can't wait for you to participate in the event that I will announce in this chapter. If you have anything to say or ask, review is a best way to do it. I promise to reply back your review. If you like my story, why not give it a favorite and follow because I will always update my story.** ** ** **As usual,** ** ** **I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. That's it for me. I hope all my readers will enjoy this chapter. ;-)******** **

**Blood Rain**

In the bright day of the afternoon, Kyle walks toward the train station where he will meet his trusted friend. When he reaches the designated place, Max already there waiting for Kyle. "Took you long enough to reach here." Max said at his friend. "Sorry. I need to give one long excuse to get the permission from my parents to go there." Kyle told his reason. "Well, I think I can understood that since you are the only child." Max replied with a grin on his face. "I'm not that spoiled brat. Let's just get going. We still have a long day ahead of us." Kyle enters the train station with embarrassment on his face. Max only giggles as he follows Kyle. The train finally arrives after few minutes of waiting and their journey to the New Dawn City has begun. "Say Max, do you have any weird dream lately?" Kyle asked Max when they are on the train.

"Well, can you specific about it? I have variety of weird dreams." Max replied. "Huh? What kind of weird dreams that you have?" Kyle wonders. "Plenty. There is once I dreamed about me playing cops and robbers with zombies. I also remember about my dream in becoming the leader of the world and establish a new rule for everyone in the world must play games. There is also a dream I become champion in Dinosaur Racing Competition. I also have…" Max wants to tell all the weird dreams that he was having before Kyle intercepts his speech. "That's enough. I admit that all the dreams that you're having are weird. I get the feeling that you play too much games that it enters your dream." Kyle shakes his head. "Oh, man. I'm about to reach my best weird dream. Since you don't want to hear any furthers, that's fine by me. So, what kind of dream that you are talking about?" Max asked Kyle. "Well, I had a dream that I became Vargas and practice sword all days. I also defeated countless opponents." Kyle told about the weird dream that he was having.

After Max heard all that, Max starts to laugh. "Why're you laughing? Are you just become insane from playing game too much?" Kyle shocked with Max's reaction. "Don't worry. I'm still ok. I laughed because I have almost the same dream just like you." Max told his friend. "Oh, really? Can you explain a bit about that dream?" Kyle interested in hearing about Max's dream. "I dreamed that I became Eze. I never thought that he is a miner when he is still a kid. But, he quits from mining after a few years later. He starts to use his sword to fight demon. Well, that's all that I remember." Max told the dream that his experience. "I see. That's interesting. Still, the most shocking fact that Vargas said to me that all summoning beings are already dead since all the things that we saw are their past life. I know it from my own experience that they cannot died unless you sacrifice them in evolution process." Kyle told the thing that bother him. "What Vargas said is true. They all already dead." Max replied without much surprise on his face. "What is your proof for that?" Kyle asked since Max does not surprised at all.

"I have play the game before it becomes this crazy. There is a bit background story about it. It stated that all the units that we summon are fallen soldiers or monsters." Max gives his explanation. "What it means by that?" Kyle still have hard time to understand it. "In more simple term, we just resurrect the dead to fight for us. That's why they can appear again and again even though their injuries are severe." Max told Kyle. "No way… They should not deserve this kind of treatment…." Kyle shocked to hear that and start to sympathy to all summoning beings. "Relax, Kyle. They all are only game characters. Therefore, they are not real. All their memories could come from some kinds of programme. Just think about it, do you think all the things that you see in that dream exist in our world?" Max tries to calm his friend. Kyle starts to think for a few seconds. "You're right. Some of the things that I saw in that dream does not add up." Kyle manages to differentiate the things that he saw in the dream and the world that he lived.

"Oh yeah! I also have another interesting news to share." Max tries to change the topics to avoid Kyle from thinking too much. "Let's hear it." Kyle prepares to listen his friend. "Do you remember the time when the summoning beings start to appear?" Max asked Kyle. "Yeah. I remember there's many news about the summoning beings from around the world." Kyle still remembers about it as clear as day. "Correct. Now, I want to ask you again. Do you heard anymore news about it lately?" Max asked his friend again. "When I think about it, there were none. The news only showed about regular stuffs." Kyle answered. "Yep. I get a feeling someone is hiding the information about it from public views." Max feels something suspicious is happening around them. "Looks like more and more mysteries start to appear with a little or no answer whatsoever." Kyle sighs since he cannot answers the mystery around him. "At least, you start to plan in investigate the company that created this game." Max said to Kyle. "Yeah. I think by going there, I might know some of the answers for all the mysteries that we are facing. So, do you know anything about that company, Max?" Kyle wants to know additional information about the place where they will visit soon.

"Here is a bit information about it. The company that created this game is Eternal Corporation. The company is created three years ago. It mainly focus in development of mobile game. Eternal Corporation become famous after they made Brave Frontier. That is what I know since no one manage to contact them after the weird phenomena happened." Max told all the things that he knows. "Thanks for that. At least, we know a bit about the background of the company." Kyle notices that they have reach the station. "Well, time for us to exit this train." Kyle prepares to leave the train. Max follows behind him. The train station is crowded with people. "Damn. So many people. I need to stick close or I might lost sight of you." Max told Kyle as he tries his best to keep up with Kyle. "What can you say? We are at the heart of our country. Sure thing there will be a lot of people gather here. Besides, today is holiday. I'm sure some of them will like to visit the New Dawn Tower." Kyle explained at Max. "Oh yeah! That iconic tower. It has hotel, mall and office combine into that tower. Say, why not we go visit it? I'm sure there is exciting view at the top of the tower." Max is eager to enter the tower.

"That's not gonna happen. We have many things to do today." Kyle rejects Max's idea. "Oh man…What a let-down." Max sighs. As they exit the train station, they see the tower that they mentioned. The tower stands tall in the middle of the city with 6 small towers around it. All the small towers are connected to the main tower via sky bridges. "When I watch the tower, it does remind me of Brave Frontier." Max said to Kyle. "Why do you said that?" Kyle asked. "Well, all the small towers have different colors each. Its color follow the color of Brave Frontier elements which are red for fire, blue for water, yellow for thunder, green for earth, black for dark and white for light. Besides, the main tower have all that colors on it." Max explained. "Yep. I really think you play too much game. Normal person only sees towers with different colors." Kyle astonished with Max's imagination. "Thanks for that compliment." Max replied with proud. "That's not even a compliment." Kyle sighs. "Too bad that we can't enter that tower." Max complained while his eyes focus on Kyle. "Don't stare at me like I'm a bad guy. You know that we have many things to do today." Kyle said at Max since he realizes Max is staring him. "Nah. I'm not staring at you. You think too much, Kyle." Max quickly switches his view to other place. "Ok, then." Kyle continues walking. When Kyle does not watch Max, Max stares back at Kyle. When Kyle watches Max, Max switches his view again. It continues to happen for a few times. "Ok. Ok. Next time, if we have free time, we'll go there. Deal?" Kyle gives his suggestion since he gets his friend's message. "Yes. That's what I like to hear!" Max becomes excited just like a little boy receives a gift.

"I'm sure if I don't do something, you will keep with that attitude throughout this journey. Since we have make that deal, let's just continues our journey to Eternal Corporation Headquarter. I don't want to get wet when we reach there." Kyle told Max since he realized the weather becomes dark. "Ok." Max replied with satisfied look since he get what he wanted. After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reach their designated location. The 10 storeys building has a large picture of 6 heroes from Brave Frontier as advertisement for passer-by to watch with the name of the company on top of the building. Unlike usual office building that fills with people, the place is dead silent. The entrance of the building is guarded by several policemen. "What happen to this place?" Kyle wonders. "I don't know. Let's just ask the police officers." Max approaches one of the police officers with Kyle follows behind him. "Excuse me, mister." Max starts to talk to the police officer. "Yes. What do you want?" The police officer asked. "I just want to know what just happen to this place." Max tries to gather the information. "Well, for the past few weeks, all of the staffs from this office just disappear without a trace. All their relatives start to ask us to investigate when they do not get any information where all of them gone." The police officer told the situation.

"Does the police has any lead for the disappearance?" Max asked again. "For now, it's still cold." The police officer replied. "I see. Another thing that I want to ask. Can we enter the building? We might find valuable evidences." Max tried to enter the office complex. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. Only authorized person can enter this building." The police officer denied Max's request. "They said the more people help, the better the odd in completing the task. I'm sure we can help you in some ways." Max does not give up in trying to enter the building. "It's not about the odd. It's all about the rules. The rules said only authorized person can enter this building. If you still don't understand that, allow me to call my friends to assist you in understanding the meaning of it." The police officer gives stern warning. "But…But.." Max still tries to find a way to enter the building until Kyle stops him. "That's enough, Max. We don't want to cause trouble. Let's just back off for now." Kyle said to Max since he sees the other police officers start to move toward them. "Fine. Don't you think this will be the last you will see me." Max leaves the police officers with unsatisfied look. The police officer only gives smirk at Max.

"Damn, police. I should just beat all of them and enter the building." Max said at Kyle after they walk away from police officers. "Calm down, Max. At least we know a bit about the situation at Eternal Corporation headquarter." Kyle tries his best to calm his friend. "But, we might find more valuable information inside the building." Max still unsatisfied. "Remember, Max. We still have another source to answer this mystery." Kyle told his friend. "Oh, yeah. You agree to meet David in this city. But, where is your meeting point?" Max starts to calm down. "The meeting point is at the front of Eternal Corporation headquarter, 2 p.m. sharp. We still have a few minutes before he arrives." Kyle told Max. "Well, he better has a lot of information or else I will beat that policeman and enter the building." Max said at his friend. "Hope it will not turn into that." Kyle said to himself. "Oh, great! Now, it's raining." Max noticed the rain starts to pour down. "Let's go into that coffee shop. We can cover from rain. Besides, we can see headquarter from across the street." Kyle gives suggestion. "Sure thing." Max follows his friend toward the coffee shop.

When they reach the coffee shop, they buy coffee to drink and wait for the rain to stop. "The café latte is so nice." Max enjoys the coffee that he bought. "Yep. I have to agree on that." Kyle sips his coffee. "I wonder why I feel today is a bit quiet." Kyle wondered. "For the past few days, there are more people than just two of us. I get the feeling without them, thing becomes quiet." Max gives his theory. "You're right. Tom, Arnold and Rose are absent. Why don't you invite them to join this investigation like you usually do?" Kyle asked. "Well, it's a bit too dangerous for Tom to go far from his hometown." Max gives his explanation. "Yeah. I have to agree on that. He is younger than us. How about Arnold and Rose?" Kyle continues to ask. "Arnold is on vacation with his family. While for Rose, I don't need to say anything since you know her attitude." Max told the situation. "I see. Well, that means I can enjoy the quietness." Kyle continues to sip the coffee. While both of them continue enjoy the coffee, a girl wearing kimono dances in the rain in front of Eternal Corporation Headquarter.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the police officers wondered. "Well, you better check it out. I'm tired to handle another kid." Another one of his team mates told at the curious policeman. "Fine.." The police officer approaches the girl that still busy dancing in the rain. "Hey, miss. You better find some cover. It's no good for you to dance in the rain." The police officer tries to advice the girl. The girl stops from dancing after she heard the policeman's advice. "Mister. Do you like rain?" The girl asked with innocent smile. "I like rain since it cools down the temperature." The police officer replied. "Do you know what the best colour for the rain is?" The girl gave another question. "I don't know. Maybe, yellow." The police officer replied. "Wrong. The answer is red." The girl picks kunai from under her sleeve and stabs the policeman. The policeman shocks as he sees blood pour out from his body. But, the thing that make him shocks the most is to see the girl's excited face after stabbing him. The policeman collapses as the blood continues to pour out from his body. At the coffee shop, Kyle and Max receives the alarm from their phones that stated a summoner is nearby.

"What? We have summoner nearby? Could it be…" Kyle quickly turns his head toward the Eternal Corporation headquarter. He sees a black hair girl gives maniac laugh when she sees blood from downed policeman covers her hands. "Don't tell me that girl is the summoner?" Kyle in shocks. "No. She is probably summoning being from the unknown summoner." Max replied. "In that case, let's stop that summoning being from attacking people." Kyle prepares to fight. "No. We better sit on the side line." Max stops his friend. "Why?!" Kyle asked his friend. "There are too many people over here. We will be in trouble if we show our summoning beings in this place." Max told his reason. "Damn. You're right." Kyle manages to calm down and sits back on his chair. "I'm sure they can handle that." Max believes in the performance of the police officers. Meanwhile, at the front of Eternal Corporation headquarter, three policemen shock to see their friend collapsed. "Oh my gosh! Is she crazy?! Contact the HQ. I will try to apprehend her." Another police officer approaches the girl with his pistol ready on his hand while another one of his comrades contact the department. "Freeze! Don't move!" The policeman yelled at the girl.

"Oh. You want to attack me. Interesting! I love to see my prey struggles." The girl approaches slowly toward the policeman. "I said don't move or I will shoot you!" The policeman yelled again. Even though the girl moves nearer toward the police officer with every steps that she takes, the policeman only gives warning since he is hesitant to shoot a kid. "You're hopeless." The girl sighs when the policeman does not take the chance that she gave to shoot her. "In that case, I will end your misery!" The girl moves quickly toward the policeman and stabs the poor officer. "When you want to kill someone, you must not hesitant. That's an advice that I gave to you. Opss… I forgot. You already dead." The girl laughs as she sees another person collapsed in front of her. "Damn it! She is too dangerous. I will take the shoot!" Another policeman quickly draws his pistol and shoots the unexpected girl a few times. The girl falls to the ground. "I don't want to do this... I hope I will be forgiven for this." The policeman closes his eyes since he cannot bears to see the girl that he shot. Suddenly, he hears familiar laugh. "What?!" The policeman opens his eyes to find the girl gets up again. The bullets does not penetrate her and only fall to the ground in front of the girl.

"That's hurt. You hit me." The dark hair girl giggles. "Now, it's my turn!" The kimono girl dashes toward the policeman. The policeman shoots again and again. But, all the bullets do not hit the girl. "Here I come!" The girl stabs her target as she reaches her target. Another policeman collapses in front of her. "We have three officers down. I need immediate back up. I don't know what I'm facing right now. Damn it. She is watching me! She is watching me! She is…" The last police officer collapses as the girl throws the kunai and hit him. "I'm bored. They're not too exciting. Oh, well. At least, I just create a masterpiece." The girl gives another maniac laugh as she adores the blood on the scene. All the people that near the scene run and scream when they saw the thing that just happen in front of them. Only a few people remain in the location. Two of them are Kyle and Max. "That's it. I gonna stop that girl." Kyle cannot waits any further. "Don't do it, Kyle. Can't you hear that siren? Additional police force will arrive." Max stops Kyle again. "This is the last time I will stay on the side line. If there's more trouble, I will not hesitant to go there." Kyle tries his best to hold himself from rushes toward the scene. He sees two police cars are heading toward the location.

"Looks like I have more things to play." The girl noticed the approaching police cars. "Well, then, I have to give them warm welcome." The girl jumps and spins just like she is dancing in the sky. Dark aura starts to gather around her both hands. The aura creates multiple kunai. "Firefly!" The girl yells as she throws all the kunai to the police cars. The kunai manage to pierce the police cars and hit the person inside it. Both police cars become out of control and crash to each other. "They already finished. I expect more from them." The girl sighs. Suddenly, the door of one of the police car is open. One policeman exits the car. He suffers minor injuries from the crash. "Hey, mister. Do you want to play with me?" The kimono girl asked the injured policeman with excited face. "Stay away from me! You're a monster!" The police officer in panic. The girl laughs when she heard that. "You finally realize that. I already admit that I'm a monster since I'm just a small kid." The girl said at the wounded police officer.

Meanwhile, in the coffee shop, Max disbelieve to see all the policemen have been defeated. "Kyle, we better retreat for now. To fight her now will be dangerous." Max tried to warn Kyle. "Kyle?" Max realized his friend is not with him. "Where's he?" Max baffled. At the wrecked police car, the black hair girl approaches the injured policeman. "Since I enjoy that little chat, I will try my best to kill you as painless as possible." The girl grabs her kunai and prepares to stab the poor policeman. The policeman closes his eyes with tears start to appear as he prepares himself for the worst. Before the girl manages to kill her target, a sword blocks her kunai from reaching the target. "I will not allow you to harm people that already lost the will to fight." Vargas said to the red eyes girl. "Fuh. Thank goodness. I manage to save him." Kyle relieved. The police officer is in disbelief to see he still survive. "Mister, please go now! You're in dangerous place." Kyle told the injured policeman. After he hear that words, the policeman gathers all his strength to stand up and begins to run. "Thanks for saving me." The policeman thanked his savior before he is out of Kyle's view. "So, you're one of the two summoners that are hidden until now." A girl wears a black dress moves toward the scene. "Are you the summoner for this girl?!" Kyle asked that girl with serious face. "Yes. Her name is Kikuri. By the way, my name is Hanako Nanase. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hanako greets Kyle.

"My name is Kyle Edwin and I demand you to stop this attack. Why are you attacking them?" Kyle said toward Hanako. "I'm sorry. I will not do that. To answer why I'm attacking them, I'm doing this for fun." Hanako starts to laugh. "This is what Max said when people become different after gain immerse power on their hands." Kyle remembers what his friend said to him. "So, where is your other friend?" Hanako asked Kyle. "Well, he probably go somewhere safe." Kyle replied. The black hair girl laughs when she heard the answer. "What so funny about that?" Kyle confused. "That's just typical of friend is. They will gather around you when you're having a great time. Then, when you're in trouble, all of them will leave you." Hanako said at Kyle. "No. Max is not like that. It's my decision to face you while my friend tries his best to stop me from facing you." Kyle tries to defend for his friend. "I'm tired to explain to airhead like you. Let the words of yours become your own conviction. Kikuri attacks him." Hanako commands her unit. Kikuri quickly dashes toward her target. "Time for you to die!" Kikuri jumps and throws kunai toward Kyle. Before the kunai reaches Kyle, Vargas uses his sword to block all the kunai. "Thanks, Vargas. Looks like we have to use the hard way to stop her. Let's go!" Kyle readies himself to fight Hanako. "Finally, I see someone worth my time." Kikuri smiles when she is facing Vargas. Vargas remains silent as he aims his sword towards his enemy. "Let's see what you got." Kikuri charges toward Vargas with her kunai readies on her hand. Vargas uses his sword to intercept Kikuri's attack. Kikuri dodges Vargas's attack and manages to scratch Vargas with her weapon.

"Are you ok, Vargas?" Kyle worries for Vargas's safety. "I'm fine. This is nothing." Vargas wipes his blood from the scratch on his arm. "What a pathetic guy. You worry for your unit." Hanako sighs when she sees Kyle's reaction. "What's wrong with that? Vargas is injured to protect me." Kyle asked Hanako back. "You don't need to worry about their safety. They all are just tools for us to use. They will appears again if they die anyway." Hanako explained at Kyle. "How dare you said them only tool?! They also can bleed and have feeling too." Kyle starts to feel angry. "Hmph. From what I see, you also same like me. You use them to fight for your sake. So, all your words are pointless to me. Kikuri finish that warrior and kill that unworthy summoner." Hanako ignores Kyle's word. Kikuri begins to intensify her attack at Vargas. Vargas struggles to keep up with his enemy's attack. Scratches appears all over his body as kunai keeps hitting him. "Kyle, what is your command?" Vargas asked Kyle while trying his best to defend himself. "Kyle?" Vargas asked again since he does not hear any word from his master. Since there are no response after his second attempt, he quickly turns his head towards Kyle. He sees Kyle is standing motionless. "Kyle, what're you doing?!" Vargas yells as he tries to make his master to snap out. Yet, Kyle remains motionless like he is thinking something.

"What that girl just said is true. I also use them to fight for me. Some of them even get severe injuries just to protect me. They all probably despise me for what I have done toward them…" Kyle said to himself as he becomes unaware of battle that happens in front of him. "You start to realize it, don't you?" Hanako sees Kyle becomes doubt toward himself. "Remove all your emotion and use the summoning beings without any mercy. That way, you can fight with full potential." Hanako tries to convince Kyle to follow her ways. "No…I'm not like you!" Kyle tries his best in ignores Hanako's words. "It's pointless to have emotion. Only weak people have emotion. Removes it!" Hanako does not give up in convincing Kyle. Kyle's doubt toward himself begins to intensify as each words from Hanako enters his mind. "Kyle, please snap out of it!" Vargas yells again as his injuries become worsen from continuous attacks from Kikuri. "Ha! Ha! Ha! It's pointless. Your master is useless. Just be a good boy and die." Kikuri said toward injured Vargas. "No. I believe Kyle can overcome this. Therefore, I will not let myself die until he manages to win the battle inside himself." Vargas remains strong. "You still believe in that? How cute. Therefore, I will end your life along with your dream of yours with my next attack." Kikuri prepares to end Vargas's life.

Kikuri throws kunai at Vargas. As quick as lightning, Vargas uses his sword to deflect all kunai. "This is the chance that I'm waiting for." Kikuri manages to move closer toward Vargas by using all kunai that she threw as decoys. "Goodbye!" Kikuri aims her kunai that she holds toward Vargas's neck. But, a stroke of luck appears. King Sparky tackles Kikuri before she manages to terminate her target. "Looks like we have someone is crashing our party." Kikuri told her master as she recovers from previous attack. "Are you ok, Kyle?!" Max approaches Kyle. "Max? What are you doing here? I thought you move to safe distance." Kyle shocked to see his friend appears right beside him. "Yeah. That's my plan all along. But, I cannot leave my stupid friend from fighting alone." Max told his reason. "I'm sorry that I ignored your words. I just cannot let both of them continues their attack on innocent people." Kyle apologized towards his trusted friend. "Well, it's too late to turn back the time. Let's just focus on this battle. Shall we?" Max said towards Kyle. "You're right." Kyle begins to calm himself and focuses the fight in front of him. "Urgh. Both of you make me sick. Even with both of you here, I will show you all your resistance is a waste of time." Hanako stills believe that she has the upper hand.

"Kikuri, kill all of them. We will show them that we are powerful than them." Hanako commands her unit. "This has become more and more interesting." Kikuri laughs as she moves toward her enemies. Vargas swings his sword toward the incoming opponent. To his shock, Kikuri uses one of her bare hands to hold his sword. Her blood starts to drop from her injured hand. But, she does not faze from the injury that she suffers. "King Sparky, attack Kikuri again!" Max commands his unit as he found the right time to attack. King Sparky dashes toward its target. "Do you think you can defeat me that easily?" Kikuri throws kunai toward King Sparky by using her another free hand. King Sparky roars as kunai hit its body. "Next, it will be you." Kikuri takes another kunai under her sleeve and stabs Vargas's hand. Vargas releases his sword as the pains from that stab is unbearable. "Give me two or ten peoples or more. It does not matter for me. I will make the rain becomes red." Kikuri told her enemies as she pulls Vargas's sword from her injured hand and throws it away. "Damn. She looks like she is one tough cookie. She manages to hang on in fighting both of our units." Max shocked to see Kikuri's performance in the battle. "We need our best unit in fighting her. But, why are you using King Sparky instead of Eze?" Kyle asked Max.

"I cannot summon him since he definitely will not fight a girl." Max told his reason. "Yeah. I forgot about that." Kyle remembers in the previous fight where Eze declined to fight May. "Since this gonna be a problem, I think we should summon full team of our summoning beings to increase our chance to win this battle." Max gives his suggestion. "I agree with that. Let's do this!" Kyle agrees with his friend and prepares to summon additional units. "No need to do that." Kyle and Max hear familiar voice. "You finally arrived, David." Kyle sees David and his assistant are approaching toward them. Behind both of them, Atro and Mila accompany their respective master. "I'm sorry to make you wait for me. There's some problem that I need to handle before I can come here." David gives his reason for the delay. "Don't worry about that. I just glad that both of you are here." Kyle relieves to see both of them. "Looks like you have problem over here." David sees the destruction to the place. "Yeah. She uses her summoning being to make chaos toward this place." Kyle told the situation that happened. David sees the culprit that caused the chaos with his brown eyes. "This is my last warning. Please stand down. You're heavily outnumber. It's futile to resist." David said toward Hanako while adjusting his spectacles. "There are too many people. I'm scared…Pfft… You make me laugh. Do you think I will scare when I have to fight 4 peoples at once?" Hanako does not show any signs of giving up. "How sad. I think you better check your eyes properly since there are five peoples that will fight you." Rose enters the battlefield with her summoning being, Selena. "Rose? You're here?" Kyle shocks to see another familiar face appears on the scene.

"Yeah. It's me. Is there any problem?" Rose replied arrogantly. "Nope. Just happy that you come to help too." Kyle moved with Rose's action. "Hmph. Is not like I come here to help you." Rose told Kyle and prepares herself to fight the fearless opponent. "This is becoming interesting. I can't wait to see your disappointment eyes after I defeat all of you. It's time for me to become serious." Hanako becomes excited to see there are more people that she needs to fight. "She's really crazy to fight all of us." Max disbelieves that Hanako still wants to fight. But, before both sides begin to fight, they all hear something big approaching toward them from the sky. As the sound grow stronger, they all see a large blue dragon is flying in the sky. Both sides quickly dodges as the dragon lands on the middle of the confrontation. On top of the dragon, there is a man riding it. The man has bandana on his head and has scar on his left eye. "Is that one of our allies, David?" Kyle asked David for the confirmation. "I don't think I know any summoner that have this kind of dragon." David cannot identifies the summoner. "Oh, great. He is probably side with that girl." Max sensed that the situation will change with the arrival of new summoner. "Cease this fight immediately. It's pointless to fight any further." The man gave his warning. "Why're you here, Zack?! I don't have enough fun yet." Hanako frustrated with the arrival of that summoner. "We already have complete our objective. Besides, you're surrounded by them." Zack told his reason.

"This amount of people are nothing for me. I can defeat them easily. Just watch me!" Hanako ignores Zack's words. "Do you dare to oppose my words, Hanako?" Zack glances at Hanako with his serious eye. "Fine. I will step down." Hanako finally obeys that man after she sees Zack's anger face. "Good. Now, ride my dragon. We are leaving." Zack commands Hanako. With displeasure look on her face, Hanako follows that man's command. Kikuri also follows behind her master with the same feeling just like her master since she cannot enjoys the fighting anymore. "Oh, no. They all probably want to leave the area. We need to stop them!" David told his friends. After they all heard that, they quickly command their respective summoning beings to attack the dragon. "Rubeus. Show them what you can do." Zack orders his unit. The dragon lifts both of its front leg and stomps the ground. The ground that are near the dragon starts to cover in ice. All of Kyle and his friends' summoning beings instantly dodge the attack before the ice manages to reach them. "What a tremendous power…" Kyle stuns to see all the ground in front of him become ice. "Damn it. That dragon is much stronger than us. It's a 5 stars unit." Max sees the rarity of the dragon by using his phone. "All of you are not worth it to fight me." Zack said toward them as his dragon prepares to fly. "I will not leave this place like this. Kikuri, throws your kunai at Kyle. I want to see him dead before we leave this place." Hanako commands Kikuri since she sees a chance when all of her opponents are disarray from Rubeus's attack.

"Certainly." Kikuri follows her master's order and aims her kunai toward Kyle's head. "Kyle! Watch out!" Vargas yells as he sees his master is in danger situation. He tries to move as fast as he can towards Kyle to protect him. When Kyle finally realizes a kunai is flying straight toward him, the kunai is already about to reach him. "Is this… the end?" Kyle said to himself as he is unable to react fast enough. But, a stroke of luck appears in front of him. A warrior with full body armor uses his shield to cover Kyle from the kunai. "Are you ok?" The warrior asked Kyle. "Yes. Thank you for the help." Kyle relieves that his life just been spare. "Where he comes from?" Max astonished. "If that warrior has arrived, that means the summoner is probably here. Isn't that right, Zeph?" David knows the owner of that warrior. A person wearing a coat exits the alleyway. All of them only can see his green eyes since his face is covers by his hat and his scarf. "Don't ever lose focus in a battlefield." The mysterious man spoke towards Kyle. "I'm sorry for that." Kyle realizes his mistake. "Come on guys! Let's muster back for another attack." Max told to all his allies. "No. It's already too late." Zeph said to Max. The dragon expands his wings and gives one big flap of its wings. Kyle and his allies unable to move since they have to endure huge gust of wind created from the dragon's wings. The dragon flies high away from Kyle and his allies can reach.

"Damn. They manage to get away." Max disappointed that they cannot stop their enemies. "No. It's better like this. If we still fight them, I don't think we can get easy victory even with number advantage on us." David replied. Somewhere in the sky, the dragon continues to fly with three passengers on its back. "When we reach our base, we both need to have a talk about your discipline." Zack said toward Hanako. Hanako remains silent as she is displease with situation that she will having. Back at Eternal Corporation Headquarter, Kyle sits on the floor as he feels the energy is slipping away from him. For the first time, Kyle thought that he might die in battle. "Kyle, are you ok?" Vargas asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I'm shaken a bit from that fight." Kyle answered. "I guess this is the first time you encounter enemy that does not care about people's life." Vargas knows the situation that Kyle is having. "You're right…I just cannot rationalize how someone try to end people's life so lightly…." Kyle replied. "I see. Take some rest, Kyle. You will be recover soon. It's normal thing to happen to anyone that experience it for the first time. You should know there are more people like that or much worse in this world. You need to prepare yourself if you meet them again." Vargas talked based from his experience. "Thanks for your advice, Vargas." Kyle thanked his guardian. "I'm always ready to serve you in every way possible." Vargas replied.

As Kyle tries to calm himself, he remembers Hanako's words. "Vargas. Do you hate me?" Kyle asked his unit. "What do you mean?" Vargas confused. "Because I feel responsible when you have to serve me. You have to follow my orders and risk yourself to protect me. I'm sure you feel like a bird in a cage." Kyle said the thing that bothers his mind. After Vargas heard Kyle's words, he gives a smile and pats Kyle's head. "Do you think I hate you for using me? To answer your question, I want you to look back in your past experiences. Does all your summoning beings that serve under you feel they are being torture?" Vargas said to his master. Kyle thinks for a while. "No. From what I see, they all look happy to serve under me. They look like they risk their own life at their own free will." Kyle answered based from his past observation. "Yes. That answer for your previous question. You're different. You talk to us just like one of your own friends. You also worry with our safety. Those two things make you worth it to risk our life. So, you should not think much when you're using us next time." Vargas tried to reassure Kyle. "Still, I make all of you in agony. I know that all of you are already dead. You all probably want to live in peace. Instead of that, you have to obey my words and get hurt as long you serve under me." Kyle still does not convince. "Yes. We all already dead. But, to say that we all want to live in peace, you got that wrong. All of us manage to appear again because we want to get the second chance and finish the thing that we cannot achieve in our past life. So, don't blame yourself, Kyle. This is not your fault." Vargas replied.

"I see. Thanks for that, Vargas. It looks like you always there to help me when I'm in a pinch." Kyle finally stops blaming himself. "Every time you face an obstacle, you will learn and become stronger. Who know? Maybe one day you will be the one who help me next time." Vargas said to his master. "I hope so. By the way, what is the unfinished business that you have, Vargas?" Kyle becomes curious. "I will tell it next time. Looks like your friends are worrying about you." Vargas noticed all of Kyle's friends are approaching him. "Kyle! Are you ok?!" Max yells as he dashes quickly toward Kyle. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Kyle replied. "What a relief…" Max feels happy to see his friend is in one piece. "I'm glad all of us are still ok." David approaches Kyle with his assistant besides him. "Who need to worry about him? If he can't survive that battle, then the battle against me is just a luck." Rose spoke. "Don't mind with her words. That's probably her way of saying she is happy to see you safe." David said to Kyle. "I'm not happy with that. Do you understand that?" Rose becomes mad and starts to hold David's collar. "Miss Rose, please behave yourself." Li tries to stop Rose. Kyle, Max and David only laugh as Rose keeps holding David's collar while Li tries her best to calm Rose. While all of them are enjoying themselves, they all are being watches by Zeph from the distance.

"Oh yeah. Who is that guy that helped us? He really looks suspicious." Max notices Zeph is staring them. "We called him, Zeph. The unit that besides him is Iron Magress. Don't worry. He is a good guy. Say Zeph, why not introduce yourself." David said toward the quiet guy. Zeph starts to move away from them after David told that. "Where are you going?" David asked him. "I'm leaving." Zeph replied. They all stay quiet as they watch Zeph continues to walk away from them with Iron Magress besides him. "He is not a social type as you can see." David told Kyle and Max. "Yeah. I can see that." Max agreed. "At least, he helps us. So, I'm ok with his attitude." Kyle just happy that Zeph helped them in that battle. "I'm sure he will talk more if you start to know him." David replied. "Sorry to interrupt." Li walks toward David. "Yes, Li?" David prepares to hear words from Li. "Based from our information, additional police forces will arrive toward this location soon. I advise that we should leave this place immediately." Li told at everyone. "Thanks for that information. Look like we can't discuss here. Follow me. I will lead you to much safer place for us to discuss." David tries to lead the way. All of them starts to follow David's lead. They can hear the siren as police forces approaching their location. "If we reach that junction, we are clear from police forces." David notices they are about to exit the police perimeter. But, before they are about to exit the area, two police cars appear at the junction and block the road. "Wow! Looks like they react fast." David amazed. "This is not the time to amaze. We need to turn back." Max suggests to his friend. "We can't. I see more police cars from behind." Kyle spotted police forces already block the road behind them.

"Oh, dear. What should we do now?" Max is running out of idea. "All of you are hopeless. See that alleyways. They are a few alleyways we can use. We should separate and use the alleyways to escape the annoying police." Rose gives another suggestion since she spots three alleyways. "Thanks for that idea, Rose. Ok. First, we all will split up. After we reach the safe distance, I will contact all of you and tell our next meeting point. My assistant and I will take the first alleyway." David told his improvised plan. "I will take the second." Rose aims for the second alleyway. "Max and I will take the third." Kyle said toward all of them. "Since we all have taken our points, I wish all of you good luck." David wished them luck before they separate. "Come on, Max. We will go to the third alleyway. The police is closing on us" Kyle told to his trusted friend. "I'm right behind you." Max follows Kyle. As Max tries to keep up with Kyle, he starts to lose focus on surrounding. As a result, he does not see the puddle in front of him and slips on it. "Are you ok, Max?" Kyle asked his friend since he saw his friend fell down. "Yeah. I'm fine. I should not wear this worn out shoes next time." Max replied as he tries to get up again. But, when he tries to stand, he starts to feel sharp pain on his left ankle. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked when he saw his friend struggled to stand. "Well, I think I just sprained my ankle." Max explained as he tries his best to cover his worry face. "What?!" Kyle in shocked.

"I hope they are still nearby." Kyle watch his surrounding to see whether Rose, David and Li are present near their location. "Damn it. They all are long gone." Kyle cannot finds all of them. "Forget it, Kyle. Just leave me here. I don't want to drag you down with me." Max said to his friend since he knew that he cannot outrun from police. "No. I will not abandon you here. It's my fault in the first place. If I don't plan in visiting this city, this whole things will never happen. Vargas, please help me in assisting Max." Kyle asked his unit to help him. "Certainly." Vargas and Kyle try their best to help Max to walk. "But…" Max stills insist to let him left behind but his speech is being interrupt by Kyle. "No but. Besides, you help me many times. It's my time to help you." Kyle told his friend. "Well, if you are that stubborn, just lead the way." Max finally let Kyle do what he wishes for. Since Kyle assists Max in walking, their pace begins to drop greatly. Two police cars stop near the alleyway when the police officers saw Kyle and Max enter the area. "They look like the suspects that our witnesses told." One of the police officers said to his comrades. "Yeah. We better check it out." All of the police officers exit their cars and enter the alleyway. They manage to catch up with Kyle and Max easily since Kyle and Max have a hard time to run. "I see them!" One of the policemen saw their potential suspects.

"Freeze! Don't move!" All of the police officers draw their weapons toward the two teenagers. "Let me help you in stopping them. Just give me the word, Kyle." Vargas draws his sword and waits for Kyle's command. King Sparky also prepares to fight for its master. "Vargas, stand down." Kyle commands Vargas. "Why, Kyle? I'm sure I can beat them." Vargas confused with Kyle's order. "I will not use the power that I have to harm innocent people." Kyle told his reason. "I see. Therefore, I will yield." Vargas puts back his sword since he understood Kyle's wish. "Thanks, Vargas. Now, return." Kyle calls back his guardian. "You too, King Sparky. I'm grateful that you try to protect me. But, to take down people that don't have this kind of power, that's really against my principle. So, I want you to return." Max also has the same concept just like his friend and calls back his unit. They starts to raise their hands as sign of surrender to the police. "Look like this is it for us." Max said toward Kyle. "Yep. I don't know what I gonna give excuse to my parents at home." Kyle sighs. After the police officers confirm both of them are not dangerous, they keep their weapons and approach the suspects. Both of them get handcuff and taken away by the police as the rain continues to pour down on them.

 **Is this the end for Kyle and Max? What just happen to the world around them? Find out next time in The Adventure of Brave Frontier!**

 **To be continued...**

 ***Incoming transmission***

 **This is first special event from The Last Rebellion.**

 **"As you can see in this chapter, there are two groups have been revealed in this story. One group is a good side and another is an evil side. The question is that what is the name of this two groups? The answer for that is from your creative idea. In this first event, the participant will suggest one name for each groups. For registered readers, you can send your ideas by private messaging. For guest readers, you can send your ideas through review section. The deadline for this event is in one week time. There will be one or two winners in this event depend on the name selection and will be announce in next chapter. The chosen name will be use in the story until its end. If you have any meanings for the creation of the name, the chance to win it is much more bigger. That is it for me and I wish you all the best. This is The Last Rebellion signing out."**

 ***End of transmission***


	11. First Mission

***Static Sound*  
**

 ***Testing. Testing***

 **Hello to ladies and gentlemen! This is The Last Rebellion back from the dead (not literally). First of all, I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for long hiatus. I'm now in my final year of my university life. As regular student, I have to do final year project to finish my study and this project really cost my time and energy. Although the project is hard, I still continue to write my story bit by bit and finally finish it. In my last chapter, I have made my first part of major event for all my loyal readers. There are several candidates for the first event. But, after the long selection process, the winner has been chosen. The winner for the group's name is Secret Wind. Congratulation for your win! Your suggestion have been accepted and will be appear in my story. For other participants, don't be discouraged. The final part of this major event is happening in this chapter. Besides, I have put two original characters from my friend, Monarch of Fluorescent which are** **Tatsuro Kurogarou and Tatsura Kurogarou since I have promise to include her characters in my story. I also receive several reviews when I disappeared from the radar. First review come from my VIR Secret Wind. That's interesting experience that you have, Secret Wind. Well, Kikuri does has scary personalities. Sorry for the confusion with my character, Zeph. He is a different person from the Brave Frontier units. As long I can differentiate with Brave Frontier units, then it will not cause any big problem. For Sky Pirate duo, they will not appear in this chapter. Maybe, in my future chapter. The second reviews come from KurooBaSensei. Thanks for positive feedback. I hope I can continue to provide exciting story for you. The last reviews come from DaemonR. I'm surprise to receive a review after I have disappeared for so long. Yes. What Kyle see in past memory of Vargas is Lava. Unfortunately, she will not appear in this chapter. But, you may have a chance to make her appear in next chapter by entering my last part of major events. For your last question, I cannot say much since it will be major spoiler. But, I will be unravel it in my future chapter.** ** **If you have anything to say or ask, review is a best way to do it. I promise to reply back your review. If you like my story, why not give it a favorite and follow because I will always update my story.** ** ** **As usual,** ** ** **I do not own any of characters and other materials of Brave Frontiers. They all the properties of Alim and Gumi Asia. I also appreciate if any loyal readers to report any grammar mistakes that I have made in the story since it will help a lot in improving my writing. As a token of apologize, I have made this chapter the longest that I have ever made. Oh, my. It looks like I have talk a lot. Without further ado, I hope all of my fellow readers enjoy this chapter too. ;-)********** **

**First Mission**

The rain continues to fall as Kyle and Max are being place inside interrogation room separately at police station. "I really don't like sitting in this room. I'm sure something bad will happen to me..." Kyle remembered the movie that he watched when one of the character is being interrogate harshly by the police. "I also cannot call my summoning beings to protect me since they just took my phone." Kyle sighed. Suddenly, the door is open. A man around his 20's wearing general uniform enters the room. "Now, the situation just become much worse. Don't tell me I will be in prison at military base." Kyle became panic when he saw the general entered the room with him. When the general sat on the chair in front of Kyle, Kyle immediately speaks. "Sir, my friend and I are innocence. The destruction at that place is not because of us. Max and I were trying our best to stop the chaos. Although we have the same ability just like the culprit, we never use the ability to do bad things. I'm telling you the truth." Kyle tried to prove both of them are not evil.

The white hair general becomes stun with Kyle's reaction. "Calm down, kid. I'm not here to harm you." The general replied. "No. I'm sure you don't believe what I just said. I get the feeling that I will be transfer into military prison and become a guinea pig." Panic starts to take over Kyle. "Guinea pig? No. You will not become a test subject. Please rest assure about that." The general tried to calm Kyle. But, his words do not affect Kyle. Kyle still continues to talk about his potential fate. "Hmm... Looks like I need to try another way." The general felt headache with Kyle's attitude. "Max. If you can hear me, can you speak at the microphone please?" The general spoke. "What? Do you just say Max?" The brown hair teenager finally stops talking. "Yep. It's me." Sound from the speaker appeared. "I almost laugh when I saw you tried your best to prove yourself innocence from behind this glass wall." Max spoke from the microphone. "What? You just saw all that?" Kyle became embarrassed. "Yep. I must say your face looks ugly when you're in panic." Max replied. "Damn you. I will make you pay for that!" Kyle felt angry. Max only laughs from Kyle's statement.

"Ehem. As you can see, your friend is in good condition. Can you believe me now?" The general intercepted the conversation. "Yeah. I believe you." Kyle finally becomes calm in front of the general. "Good. Since all the confusion is solved. I want you to follow me." The general opens the door of interrogation room and lets Kyle exits the room. In front of that door, Max greets his friend. "So, how is your experience in that room?" Max asked his friend. "Shut up! I don't need to reply for that." Kyle is still angry with his friend and tries to kick his friend. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy there. I have injured feet remember." Max avoids Kyle's kick. "I almost forgot about that. How's your feet?!" Kyle sees Max's left foot covers in bandage. "Well, I'm in this state for few days." Max told his situation. "I see…" Kyle feels sorry for his friend. "Don't worry about it. As long I'm still alive, I can heal back in no time." Max reassured Kyle. "If you say so." Kyle tries to lift his mood back. "Stand with that kind of leg must be painful. Use this." Another military personnel gave Max a walking aid for him. "Thanks." Max thanked toward the kind soldier and used the walking aid. "Don't worry about it." The spectacles soldier replied.

"Does my parents know about this?" Kyle asked the officer. "Your parents didn't know about your arrest. Both of your records also are clear from police database." The military officer replied. "Thanks goodness for that." Kyle felt relieve. "I guess both of you have enjoy your little reunion. Now, I want both of you to accompany me. We have things to discuss with both of you." The general said toward both of them. Kyle and Max both agree to follow the military officer. They follow the general and exit the police station. In front of the police station, a Humvee is waiting for them. "You got to be kidding me! That's a Humvee." Max is amazed. "Is there any problem?" The general asked them. "No. I'm just happy to ride this beauty. There are many times I see this vehicle in war games. But, this is my first time to ride it." Max said it with excitement. Kyle only shakes his head with his friend's attitude. "Since there is no problem with it, can we proceed?" The general asked Kyle. "Yeah. Don't worry about him. That's his typical self." Kyle replied. The general nods and sits on front passenger seat. Another soldier sits on the driver seat. Kyle and Max sits on the backseat. As all passengers enter the vehicle, the driver starts the engine and moves the vehicle away from police station.

"We are not properly introduced ourselves, aren't we? My name is General Marvin and beside me is Lieutenant Ivan." The general introduced his partner and himself. "Nice to meet you to both of you." The spectacles soldier spoke. "Nice to meet you too." Kyle replied. "I will tell straight to the point. The reason for both of you to be here is to persuade you in joining our organization." General Marvin told Kyle and Max. "Wow! Are we gonna become secret agent?!" Max became excited. "Calm down you, big idiot." Kyle silenced his friend "What kind of organization that we are talking about?" Kyle asked. "The organization that is under my command is Elgaia Earth Frontier." General Marvin answered. "Elgaia Earth Frontier? Never heard of it." Max did not recognize the organization. "This organization is newly founded. I guess that is why you do not hear any news about it." Lieutenant Ivan gives explanation. "I see." Max understood. "Still, what with the name of Elgaia?" Kyle asked. "If you play Brave Frontier before it becomes this chaotic, you should know that name. Elgaia is the one of the land in that game." Max told Kyle. "What Max's said is true. Elgaia is based from the land of Brave Frontier. Right now, it seems like ours Earth and their world are emerged together. This is like a new territory for all of us and thus the creation of the name of this organization." General Marvin explained the meaning behind the name of their organization.

"Our objective is to investigate these phenomena and restore the peace from the chaos of this event." The spectacles soldier told to both teenagers. "Looks like the rain is about to stop. I guess you can see clearly the destination that we're about to go." The lieutenant said to Kyle and Max. Both of them quickly see their surrounding from the window of the Humvee. The sight makes them astonished. They see a huge hexagon building in front of them. Soldiers can be seen around the building. "I cannot believe it. We are about to enter the Sanctuary." Max spoke. "Sanctuary?" Kyle confused. "Sanctuary is the central military base for our country. All military information and military operation planning are go through here." Max gave some explanation. "That's true. The Sanctuary is built with the cooperation of our government and Hendrick Corporation. If there is assault happens here, the Sanctuary have a battalion of soldiers and a company of tanks that are ready to defend this building in short noticed. The building also been equipped with anti-aircraft defenses and anti-missiles defenses to protect Sanctuary from threat that comes from the sky. Besides, the building can withstand impact from missiles in worst case scenario. That's why the Sanctuary is the suitable place for Elgaia Earth Frontier command center." Lieutenant Ivan gave briefing about Sanctuary proudly. "Looks like this place can defend itself for a long time without any reinforcement." Kyle amazed with the capabilities of that building. "If the enemy is human, then I have no problem in defending this place. But, with the arrival of this new threat, I don't know if all this defenses are sufficient." General Marvin said to both teenagers. Kyle and Max baffled with general's statement.

"I guess you are confuse about what general just said since you have saw the formidable defenses of the Sanctuary. Momentarily, we will show you why we both are worry about it." The spectacles soldier told to Kyle and Max as he parks the vehicle. "Ok. We have arrived. We will talk more detail about it in general office. Follow me." Lieutenant Ivan leads the group to general office. As the group enters the Sanctuary, Kyle and Max can see all the military staff's activity inside the building first hand. "This is just like a movie." Kyle amazed with the environment that he saw. "Not quite since this happen in real life and we both have VIP seat to see all this." Max replied with exciting look on his face. The group finally end their walk when they arrive in front of general office. The office fills with documents and files that are intended for General Marvin. Lieutenant Ivan provides seats for both teenagers in front of general's desk as General Marvin seats in front of them. "We discovered that these phenomena happened few weeks ago, in what we called it as 'First Contact'." The white hair general started to speak to both teenagers. "That's the time that I first met Vargas." Kyle still remembered the event. "Correct. When First Contact happened, all players that play Brave Frontier have their own guardian in what we called as summoning being. Summoning beings also start to appear without the help of players." General Marvin continued his speech. "We already knew the thing that you just said." Max started to feel bored.

"Since you have experience all that, then it will make this much easier. All the things that I will tell you after this are classified information." General Marvin told them. Kyle and Max start to feel a bit tense after heard that words. "Two weeks ago, all governments received this video. Lieutenant, if you don't mind." The white hair general asked for assistance. "Sure thing." The lieutenant prepares a white screen and activates the projector. A video appears on the white screen as the projector begins to function. Kyle and Max watches the video that is about to play. The video shows a man wears a skull mask and black coat. The surrounding area behind him is totally dark. There is only a beam of light where the man stands. The mysterious man begins to speak. "The world right now is like Ishgria, fills with demons that cause the corruption and suffering. All this must be stop. That's why we, Ishgria Revolutionist will declare war to all nations and change this corrupted world. If you dare to oppose, then I challenge all of you to meet us at this location in three days." The man showed the location where he and his team mates will appear. "That's it for me. I hope all of you will prepare the changes that will come." The video ended. Kyle and Max becomes speechless after watch the whole video. "For your information, Ishgria Revolutionist is considered as international terrorist by all governments. Their threat could surpass all the known terrorist groups." The white hair general told to Kyle and Max. "What is Ishgria? I heard him said about it a few times." Kyle asked the general. "Ishgria is another land in Brave Frontier. That land is dangerous and filled with demons." Max replied before the general managed to answer the question.

"That kind of information is easy to answer for a veteran Brave Frontier players. What your friend just said is true. I guess that group consider people that cause corruption and suffering as demons." General Marvin explained to both of them. "So, do all the governments act against them?" The brown hair teenager asked another question. "Yes. The United Nation make emergency meeting with all nations. They all agree to create a Coalition Forces to stop the threat. They have sent Coalition Forces consist of 10000 troops to the location." The white hair general spoke. "Wow! That is a large number of troops that you sent. With that military strength, even summoner like us have trouble to face them." Max astonished with the number of troops that all nations dispatched. General Marvin and Lieutenant Ivan become quiet after hearing Max's words. "Is there something wrong with what I just said?" Max worried that he just made mistake. "I think this should explain everything that happen over there." General Marvin played another video. The video shows a squad of soldiers moving along the rocky path. The terrain is fill with high grounds and mountains. "HQ to Alpha team. Do you copy?" The radio started to operate. "This is Alpha leader. I hear you loud and clear. Go ahead, HQ." The man that carried the camera started to spoke. "Be advised, a gunship will arrive at your position momentarily to provide close air support as you make way to your destination." The operator informed the squad. "Roger that." As soon the soldier ends the transmission, an Apache gunship arrives on the scene.

"This is Eagle 2. If you find any enemy, just point the target and we will handle the rest, over." The pilot spoke to the leader of the soldiers via the radio. "Affirmative, Eagle 2." The soldier replied. "Never thought that we have gunship to support us." Another soldier said to his captain. "That's not a surprise. Our forces are being push back right now." The captain replied. "But, sir. I heard that the enemy is only 100 men strong. We should be winning. Not losing." His comrade baffled. "I don't know. We don't have a clear picture on the battlefield. We need to stay frosty as we make our way to meet the tank platoon." The commanding officer told to his team mates in serious tone. All his comrades nod as they walk toward the front line. "Bull 1 to Alpha team. We just arrive at our destination. What's your status?" One of the tank commander started to spoke through the radio. "This is Alpha leader. We are currently at 5km southward from your position, over." The commanding officer replied. "Roger that. We will be on standby until further notice." The tank commander told the captain. "10-4" The captain received the transmission. "Come on, men. We need to pick up our pace." The soldier commanded his troops. All of them quickly moves faster toward their destination.

As they move, the pilot of the gunship notices something. "Alpha team. We just saw a large flying object just landed on the ground 5 km away from us." The pilot informed his sighting. "That's where our tanks located. Can you identify the object, Eagle 2?" The captain became worry. "Negative. The object flied too fast for us to identify it. The surrounding area is filled with dust. We will try to identify it again." The pilot told the commanding officer since the place is cover with dust caused by the object's rough landing. "Looks like I need to contact Bull 1. Hope they are still alright." The soldier prepared to contact the tank platoon. "Bull 1. Come in!" The captain spoke. After a few seconds of silent, they receive a replied. "This is Bull 1." The tank commander replied. "That's a relief. Are you alright?" The soldier asked. "We're fine. Just a bit shock when that thing crashed in front of us. Right now, we are going to use thermal camera to identify that thing. The tank crew told the situation. "What do you see, Bull 1?" The captain curious. "For sure, that thing is big. Scanning for more." The commander still struggles to identify it. "It looks like it has legs and tail. No way. It can't be…" Suddenly, the radio became silent.

"I don't get the last message. Please repeat the message, Bull 1." The soldier struggled to hear the message. "It's a dragon…" The commander replied. "I cannot hear you, Bull 1. Say it again." The captain still had a hard time to hear the message. "There's a dragon in front of us!" The tank commander replied with a loud voice. "Did he just say a dragon?" Soldiers became confuse with the situation. "Eagle 2. Do you have the visual?" Unsatisfied with previous answer, the captain asked the pilot of Eagle 2. "We have confirmed the object. I don't believe with what I just saw. That thing looks like a dragon." The pilot replied back. "Alright team. We need to go to the location. I don't know what kind of situation that we are into. But, our men are located over there. We need to give them whatever support that we can provide. Let's go team." The captain made his decision. All his men run as they move towards the location. As they move on, they receive incoming message. "That dragon just attack us! Bull 2 and Bull 3 are cover in ice. I can't contact them. We confirm the dragon is hostile. Open fire!" The tank commander commanded his remaining team. Multiple sounds of explosion can be heard in the distant. "Damn it! It is still standing. The dragon is approaching to our location. Pull back! Pull back! Arghh!" The radio became silent.

"Hang in there, Bull 1! We're on our way." The captain tried to contact Bull 1. But, there is no reply from them. "Heads up, Alpha team! You need to disperse, now!" Pilot of Eagle 2 alerted his comrade. "Disperse from what, Eagle 2?" The captain confused. "Sir, incoming tank!" One of his men spotted a tank is flying towards them. "Oh gosh… Everybody! Avoid it!" Captain commanded his team. All the soldiers try their best to avoid the tank that is approaching them. As the tank crashes to the ground, it rolls over the ground for a few times until it finally stops. "Is anyone hurt?" The captain of Alpha team begun to ask his comrade. All of them manage to survive the ordeal. "Good." Captain of Alpha team glad that his team are safe. When he confirmed all his men is in one piece, the commanding officer begins to inspect the destroyed tank. When he saw the insignia on the tank, he instantly recognized the tank. "This is Bull 1…" He became speechless. "That dragon is throwing our tank just like a toy." The gunship's pilot told the situation that just happened. "Remaining tanks are still fighting over there. We will provide them covering fire." The gunship begun to move toward the battlefield. As the gunship approach the location, a beam of light hit the gunship. "We are being hit!" The pilot of the gunship struggled to control their gunship. "Are you ok, Eagle 2?!" The soldiers on the ground notice electric sparks all over the gunship. "Still trying to stabilize!" The pilot replied as he tries his best to control the damaged gunship. "Come on…You can do this!" He knows he is in the mercy of his aircraft. After a few seconds of struggling, the pilot manages to control the gunship. "Fuh… That was a close one." The pilot relieved.

"What's just happened, Eagle 2?" The captain asked the pilot. "There's a beam of light hit our aircraft. After that, all our equipment become crazy for a while." The pilot explained the situation. "Be careful, Eagle 2. They might be nearby." The captain warned his ally. "Affirmative, Alpha Leader. Scanning for hostile." The pilot and his gunner began to sweep the area for potential threat. "Everyone. Check your surroundings. We need to spot the enemy before they attack again." The soldier that carried the camera commanded his troop. All of them are in alert state. The area becomes silent as they move forward slowly. "Sir! I see tango at 12'o clock high." One of his men spotted a sniper on top of the mountain. The armored sniper is aiming his rifle towards the gunship. "Heads up, Eagle 2. There is sniper aiming at you from your 12'o clock. You need to evade!" The captain warned the gunship. Unfortunately, the captain warned the gunship a second too late. The sniper pulls the trigger and unleash another beam of light from his rifle. The gunship receives another attack. "Damn it!" The gunship shakes violently from the attack as the pilot tries his best to control the aircraft again. "All system is malfunction. I can't control it! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Eagle 2 is going down at coordinate 0580." The pilot gave his coordinate as his aircraft is descending rapidly. When the gunship reached the ground, huge explosion can be seen by Alpha team.

"Eagle 2. Can you hear me?!" Captain of Alpha team tried to contact the pilot with the hope that they survive the crash. As a minute past, no respond received from the pilot. "What should we do, sir? We also do not receive any words from the remaining unit from Bull platoon too." The men of Alpha team started to feel restless. "We need to regroup. This is not a battle that can be won with us alone. I will contact HQ to call extraction chopper." The commanding officer made his decision. "Alpha Leader to HQ. Do you hear me?" The captain tried to contact the headquarter. "Go ahead, Alpha Leader." The operator received the message. "We just lost Bull platoon and Eagle 2. Requesting immediate evacuation, over." The man who is holding the camera told their situation. "Did you just say that Bull platoon and Eagle 2 are lost, Alpha Leader?" The operator is in shocked. "Yes. Both of them are gone. To prevent further loses, we need to retreat, HQ." Captain replied. After a few seconds of silent, the operator replied back. "Affirmative, Alpha Leader. Extraction helicopter will wait for you at coordinate 0406." The operator gave next instruction. "Roger that, HQ." The commanding officer end the conversation. "Listen up, men! We're going to retreat to coordinate 0406. Extraction chopper will wait for us. Move out!" The captain ordered his troop. All of them move toward the designated location. But, as they about to reach the location. A man is blocking their way. The man is drawing his sword toward Alpha team. Spark of electricity can be seen around the sword.

"What's wrong with him?" The soldiers are in confused when they saw a swordsman with horns on his head in front of them. "Sir, put your weapon down. Don't make this situation much worse." Captain of Alpha team warned the man as he tried his best to stop his men from firing their weapons. "My name is Uda! I want to challenge the strongest man that you have." The man ignored the captain's request and challenge the Alpha team. He slowly approaches the soldiers. "He is hostile. Open fire!" The captain commanded his men since his warning was ignored. All the soldiers shoot the swordsman in front of him. But, all their attacks do not affect him. The bullets do not penetrate him. "I see that all of you are coward. Very well, I shall challenge all of you!" Uda begun his assault. "He is coming! Keep shooting him!" The commanding officer told all his men. Although they try their best in defeating the enemy, their effort is useless as a fifth wheel. The swordsman easily charges toward the soldiers in the hail of bullets and strike them one by one. The commanding officer watches helplessly as his men fall to the ground until he is the only one that left standing. In the act of desperation, the soldier wields his knife and try to kill the unstoppable foe up close and personnel.

"Is that all you got?" Uda felt disappointment since he managed to avoid it easily. "You'll are weak!" Uda stabbed the poor soldier through his chest. When Uda pulls the sword, blood flows like a river from the soldier's open wound. The commanding officer falls to the ground as the blood continues to flow out from his body. Kyle and Max cannot see anything afterward since the camera is facing toward the ground. Still, they can hear footsteps nearby. "This is a waste of my time." Uda talks to himself. The sound of footsteps slowly disappears in the distance. "Ok. You can stop the video now, lieutenant" General Marvin told Lieutenant Ivan. Kyle and Max remain in silent. They still cannot believe that United Nation forces can be easily defeated. "That just one part of the war, right? I'm sure the UN forces won in other parts of that war." Max said to the general. "If you want to see all the situations that happen in that war, then this pictures should say it all." General Marvin showed multiple pictures at the screen. One of the picture shows multiple wounded soldiers in the triage. Another picture shows United Nation military base in flame. Kyle and Max also can see picture of body bags of fallen soldier. Overall, all the pictures do not show any hint that United Nation have a chance in winning that war.

"It was a total defeat to all of us. In that battle, we lost about 4000 of our men and another 5000 wounded. Do you see how powerless we are against all those entities?" General Marvin said toward Kyle and Max. "Do you send more soldiers to fight that battle?" Max asked. "Yes. We have send additional troops. But, when they arrived at the location, all the enemies were vanished without a trace." Lieutenant Ivan answered. "Damn. This is much worse than I expected. I never thought that all Brave Frontier units can be this powerful." Kyle realized that summoning being is far more dangerous than what he imagined. "That is why the only solution that we have is to fight fire with fire. That's mean we need summoner to fight another summoner. I asked you. Will you agree to help us?" The white hair general asked both of them. Kyle and Max begin to think deeply. They start to feel the weight of the world around their shoulder. After a few minutes of thinking, Kyle begins to speak. "I will like to think about it for a few days." Kyle said his opinion. "I'm with him in this. This issue really need some times to think." Max also hesitant in making the choice. "I understood. I will give both of you some time since joining this organization might cost your life." General Marvin replied. "Thanks, general." Kyle glad General Marvin gave them time to think. "Still, I want to know. How do you recognize us from the bad guy?" Max curious. "That's simple. We have information that both of you try your best to stop Ishgria Revolutionist. You also just save the life of all the policemen in that area." General Marvin answered. "Not all of them. I see some of them are gravely wounded. If I react fast enough, their life can be save too." Kyle felt regret.

"Don't you worry about it. Although they are in critical condition, they manage to be save. Thanks to both of you in stopping the enemy, the medical team managed to reach them and stop them from bleeding to death." Lieutenant Ivan gave them the good news. "Thank goodness." Kyle felt relieved. "Do you have something in your mind, Max?" General Marvin noticed Max is thinking about something. "Not much. I just wonder where do you get the information about us? As I remembered, not many people in the area when we fought them since most of them ran away. I must say your information network is great." Max admired the information network of their country. "Well, they don't need advance information network to find both of you. They know about both of you from us." A familiar voice appeared. David, Li, Zeph and Rose enter the room. "Why all of you here?" Kyle in shocked. "Actually, I want to talk about this in the afternoon. Never thought that we have a change of plan. So, without any more interruption, I will tell you the truth. We are from 9th Strike Team from Elgaia Earth Frontier." David explained to them. "All of you are in Elgaia Earth Frontier?" Max disbelief. "That's right." Rose said proudly. "Since the day when Rose met both of you, I assigned Rose to investigate whether you have any connection with Ishgria Revolutionist." General Marvin told Kyle and Max.

"It turns out both of you is too weak that I doubt you have any connection with the bad guy." Rose said with sarcasm. "Gee… Thanks for doubting us." Max knew Rose is belittle them. "For your information, both of you manage to get out from the police station early with the help from Rose. I still remember that Rose frantically begging at general to release both of you when she knew you were caught by the police." David told the truth. "Why are you saying that toward them?! I already told you not to tell that!" Rose said angrily at David while holding him from his collar. "Miss Rose. Please don't make a scene over here." Li tried to calm Rose. David only laughs with the situation that he is facing. "Thanks for helping us. Without your help, we might be still inside the police station." Kyle thanked Rose. "You don't need to thank me. Is not like I want to hear it from you." Rose blushed a little and released David. "Ehem. I'm sorry to interrupt. But, can we go back to the topic?" General Marvin intercepted the conversation. "Sure thing, general." Rose quickly composed herself. "As you can see in today battle, we discovered that Ishgria Revolutionist has launch the same kind of assault all over the world. Most of Elgaia Earth Frontier members are dispatched to handle the situation." The military officer told the situation that happened.

"Why they are doing this?" Kyle struggled to understand their motive in making the massacre. "They are doing this to show that they can appear everywhere." General Marvin gave his conclusion. "I bet Zack is one of the senior member of Ishgria Revolutionist." Kyle remembered the dragon from the video is the same as the one that Zack has. "Yes. He is one of the wanted list for all governments. He is involved in tragic war that caused many soldiers gave their life and I'm ashamed to say that he is one of our soldier." The white hair general provided information about Zack. "You mean he is a soldier from our country?" Kyle disbelieved. "Yes and no. He was one of our soldier. He was dishonorable discharge two months ago, no one knew where he went until he appeared again in that war." General Marvin gave further information about Zack. "How about that black hair girl that we confronted before? Is she also involved in that war?" Max asked about Hanako. "Hanako is not involved in that war. There is no statement by eyewitness in that battle about that girl. She is probably a new member of Ishgria Revolutionist. From what we knew, she is transferred student from New Dawn High School." General Marvin told the information about Hanako. "New Dawn High School. Isn't that school was being attacked by unknown assailant about a week ago?" David recognized the name of the school. "Correct. There was unknown assailant entered that school and attacked students and school staffs. About 200 peoples injured. The police force was unable to catch the suspect. We believe that this incident has connection with Hanako. Still, we need to gather more information about this to confirm the theory." The military officer replied while showing the pictures from that incident. "That's terrible…" Kyle shocked to see the number of injured people from the given pictures.

"We also need to take note about the presence of another two units." Zeph finally spoke. "What units that are you talking about?" Max confused. "You must has watched the video, right? There was two other units that are fighting the military beside that dragon." Zelph told them. "You're right. I remembered that I saw one sniper and one swordsman in that video." The memory of those two deadly fighters are still fresh for Kyle. "That sniper that you saw is Bolt Gun Rowgen and that other guy is Uda." Zelph revealed the identity of those fighters. "Those two have causing us trouble a lot of times after that war. Still, we unable to identify the summoners for those two summoning beings." General Marvin provided the information that he obtained. "I hope we don't have to face them. They really look one tough cookie." Max felt terrify in facing the deadly duo. "I wonder why our defense force are helpless against summoning unit. If the defense force manage to fight back the summoning unit, we will not have this much of trouble." Kyle sighed. "Yep. It's the same like the time when we fought at Eternal Corporation Headquarter and also in that video. Bullets have little effect on them." Max remembered that all the bullets unable to pierce their target. "That's my friend I can answer your question." A new voice appeared.

The man with glasses around his 20's opens the door. The black hair man is wearing black lab coat and a pen can be seen hanging on his right ear. "Did I come in the wrong time?" The man asked. "No. I'm already explained everything that I wanted to explain." General Marvin replied. "Kyle. Max. Meet Professor Tatsuro Kurogarou. He is one of the scientist from Pentagon, USA. Right now, he is leading the Research Department for EEF." Lieutenant Ivan introduced the man. "Nice to meet you, Professor Tatsuro." Kyle and Max shook hand with the scientist. "Nice to meet both of you. I heard a number of things from both of you." Tatsuro said toward them. "You're from Pentagon. That make you one of the best scientist in this world." Max talked to the professor with awe. "You just flattered me. I'm just a normal scientist that trying to do his job for a living." Tatsuro felt proud. "Do you have anything important to talk about, Professor?" The military officer asked. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. The reason I came here is to give something that belong to Kyle and Max." Tatsuro gave the phones to those two. "That's my phone. I thought it's still at the police station." Kyle was happy to get his phone back. "Nope. When the police caught both of you, we immediately obtained your phones from the police to analyze the data. We want to see that whether you are really innocence or related in some way with IR." Tatsuro told toward the two teenagers. "We're innocence, right?" Max asked. He worries that the professor will accuse them for the thing that they do not do.

"Don't worry. Both of you're clean as a whistle." The scientist replied. Max relieves. "By the way, I also put something extra in your phones. Why not check it out?" Tatsuro said toward Kyle and Max. Both of them quickly check their phones. When they opened the lock screen, they spot a new icon on their main screen. The icon has a shape of hexagon. "What with this icon?" Kyle confused. "Now, try touch that icon." Tatsuro gave them instruction. When they touched the icon, they see the logo of the Sanctuary with the words "Red Level Access Pass". "Surprise. I just give you the highest level of access to both of you. By showing this access pass to any soldiers or polices, you can enter any defense installation. There are serial code in each of your access pass that will change each day to prevent impersonation. The serial codes will be recognized by our system. This access pass will help you a lot if you encounter a blockade that only allow authorized person to enter in your search for summoning beings or fighting IR." Tatsuro explained. "This is super cool!" Max excited. "Why are you installing that access pass, professor?" General Marvin confused with Tatsuro's action. "I installed that since they are the member of EEF. According to our laws, they deserve to have that access pass. Isn't it?" Tatsuro answered. "That's true. The problem is that both of them are not the member of EEF yet." General Marvin told his reason.

"Oh. I see. That's unexpected." Tatsuro shocked. "I'm sorry for the trouble, professor." Kyle felt guilty. "Don't worry. It's not a problem. It's simple procedure to remove it. I just need to go back to the lab and begin the process." Tatsuro assured Kyle. "I see. Thanks for your help, professor." Kyle appreciated with the assistance from Tatsuro. "Well, since I will head back to the lab, why not both of you follow me too. I can explain about your question in ineffectiveness of our weapon when facing summoning being while we're there." The scientist told toward the two teenagers. "I really want to hear that. What are we waiting for? Let's go to the lab!" Max replied with excited look on his face. "I'm sure Max doesn't care much about the question. He just interested to see the lab." Kyle shook his head. When Tatsuro turned his back as he exited the room, Kyle spots something interesting. "Is that a shotgun at your back, professor?" Kyle asked when he saw a black and blue shotgun straps behind Tatsuro's back. "You mean this? This is my customized UTAS shotgun." Tatsuro showed his firearm. "That's one beautiful shotgun that you have there, professor." Max amazed with that weapon. "I see. Still, why do you need to carry it, professor?" Kyle asked. "Well, this could come in handy if there is unwanted problem appear in front of me." Tatsuro answered with suspicious smile. Kyle feels chill on his back when he saw that smile.

"What's the problem with that, Kyle? This is military building. It's normal to see a person carries firearm." Max said at his friend who is still clueless. "It's not normal to see a researcher carries this big firearm in this place." Kyle said to himself while watching his oblivious friend. "Professor Tatsuro really likes to bring that weapon all the time. We try to keep it but he insists that he will carry it. Since there is no problem happen yet, we let it slide for now." General Marvin gave his explanation. "Ok…" Kyle still suspicious with the professor. "If there is no more question, shall we proceed to the lab?" Tatsuro said to Kyle. "Sure thing, professor." Kyle tried to act normal. Kyle and Max begins to follow the scientist. "Do you all not coming?" Kyle realized that the others are still in the room. "We still have thing to discuss with the general about the recent attack from IR. We will meet both of you once we finish the discussion." David replied. "Ok. See you there." Kyle continued to walk with Max and Tatsuro to laboratory. Once they arrived at the laboratory, Kyle and Max can see a group of scientists busy doing their research. There are high tech computers can be seen all around the room. There is also weapon test site in the laboratory for testing prototype weapon. "I'm really lucky man to see all this." Max felt proud to himself. Tatsuro goes to his desk while Kyle and Max see the surrounding area of the laboratory. The desk is messy with research papers. "I will show both of you a video that can give you a clue to your question." Tatsuro started his computer. Kyle and Max walk behind him to see the video.

When the computer started, they can see a picture of a teenage girl plays a violin at the desktop. The girl has red eyes and long platinum white hair. She is wearing white and black Japanese school uniform and dark red hoodie is tied around her waist. "Who's that beautiful chick?" Max attracted to that girl. "That beautiful chick's name is Tatsura Kurogarou and she is my little sister. If I were you, I will not say anything that might cause my life threaten since getting too close to my sister is a bad idea. There is certain someone is protecting my sister and he will make the one who touch my sister regret it for life." Tatsuro gave warning with intimidating smile. Max feels intimidate when he saw the change in Tatsuro's expression. "Well, give me a minute in searching for the video. There are a lot of files in my computer." Tatsuro began his search. While Tatsuro continues his search, Max whispers to his friend. "Is he having a loose wire? Somehow, I feel that he can becomes dangerous person if I make a wrong move." Max said toward Kyle. "I already realize that much sooner. From what I look, his little sister is like a trigger. He really doesn't like anybody to go near his sister. Let's don't make him show his bad side." Kyle said quietly to his spiky blond hair friend. "Agree." Max nodded. "Ok. I just found the video. Shall we watch it." Tatsuro said toward them as he finished his search.

"Yes! Sure!" Kyle and Max quickly break their conversation. "Is there something that you want to talk about?" Tatsuro confused. "Nah. It's nothing. We are just joking with each other. Right, Max?" Kyle replied. Max shakes his head as sign of agree for his friend's statement. "Ok, then." Since he did not suspect anything, Tatsuro plays the video. The image in the video is in white, red, yellow and black. "If you confuse with the image of it, this was taken from thermal camera. The bright colour shows that the object is warm while the dark colour shows that the object is cold. Now, I will fast forward this video until when they confronted the summoning being. When Tatsuro plays the video back, Kyle and Max can see the familiar summoning being in the video. "Is that Rubeus?" Kyle recognized the summoning being. "That's right. That's Cerulean Dragon Rubeus. One of the powerful summoning beings that we have encounter so far. For your information, this video was taken from the destroyed tank that we managed to salvage." Tatsuro explained toward them. "That means this was taken from the war between Ishgria Revolutionist and UN Coalition Force." Max gave his conclusion. "Correct." Tatsuro replied. "So, why are we watching this video? We already know that our weapon is ineffective against them." Kyle could not stand to watch another grim video. "I know both of you have seen the video where our forces were utterly defeated. In the normal camera, you only see the bullets unable to reach its target and just fall to the ground. But, in this camera, it will show you why our weapon is useless against them. Watch this." Tatsuro zoomed the video toward the dragon.

"Do you see there are blue region that covers the dragon?" Tatsuro showed the point of interest. "Yes." Both of the teenagers replied. "Ok. Now, watch what happen when the tank shoots at the dragon. I will slow down the rate of the video so that both of you can see clearly." Tatsuro said toward Kyle and Max. Both of them begin staring at the dragon. As they watch the video, they see something bizarre. The region that surround the dragon is stopping the tank's round from hitting the dragon. "No way! All the tank's rounds cannot penetrate the region." Max in shocked. "I see. That's why all our normal weapons do not give any damage toward them." Kyle began to understand. "You're not entirely correct, Kyle. Although our weapons are ineffective against them, the summoning being still gain damage from our weapon." Tatsuro denied Kyle's conclusion. "Why do you said that?" Kyle confused with Tatsuro's statement. "That region or I will call it as Strength Aura prevent any harmful object from causing serious injury. Imagine that aura as a bulletproof vest. When a harmful object hit the aura, it prevents the object from penetrate the summoning being. Still, you cannot say the same with the force. The force from harmful object cannot be stop by the Strength Aura and thus the force will be absorbed by the summoning being. This will cause bruises or internal injuries at the place where the object is targeted." Tatsuro replied. "Interesting. Still, how much damage does those 'bruises' toward the summoning being?" Kyle asked another question. "I guess Kyle can become a great researcher in the future…" Max said to himself as he lost in the half way of Tatsuro's explanation and became isolate from the conversation.

"Well, you must consider that each summoning being has different Strength Aura. Some are weaker while others are stronger. But, after I received several reports from other members of Elgaia Earth Frontier, I manage to pinpoint the average for each normal weapon that we have. For bullet and melee weapon, the average attack to the summoning being is 1. While explosive device, it is 10." Tatsuro answered. "That's not good all…" Kyle sighed when he learned the capability of normal weapon against the summoning being. "Yeah. This is the sad reality of our defense force right now. Just to defeat a weak summoning being, they require a huge number of bullets and explosives. This also mean that I have more hours of sleepless night to find an optional way to defeat them. I really wish I could take a nap now..." Tatsuro sighed too. "I have one more question. If all the summoning beings have Strength Aura, how come they manage to cause serious injury to each other?" Max asked a question. His face become red just from brainstorming a suitable question to enter the conversation back. "Are you ok, Max? You look like you just run from hell." Kyle worried when he saw his friend looked exhausted. "I'm ok. Don't sweat it." Max tried to act cool with his tired face. "That's a good question, Max. The key to answer for that question is the Strength Aura itself. Just like my early statement, the Strength Aura has different strength in each summoning being. Some are stronger while other are weaker. When two summoning beings attack each other, their Strength Aura will collide each other. As the collision become intense, the weaker Strength Aura will break. This will result the summoning beings become susceptible to serious damage." Tatsuro gave his answer. "If the Strength Aura can break, that means that normal weapon can cause serious injury toward them. This also means that our defense force can handle the situation." Kyle provided his opinion.

"That's true. However, the Strength Aura will regenerate back at the damage area in a mere second. Therefore, it's still useless to use our defense force against them." Tatsuro replied. "What a bummer…" Kyle sighed. "We also learn that the Strength Aura help them to recover the injury that they have taken depending on the capability of the Strength Aura." Tatsuro continued his explanation. "Wait a second. Why does it sound the same as the unit stat?" Max sensed the similarity between those two. "Bingo. You just hit the jackpot, Max. The Strength Aura is the same as the unit stat. The attack section in unit stat represent the offensive capability of the Strength Aura in attacking other Strength Aura. For defence section, it shows the defensive capability of the Strength Aura against the attacking Strength Aura. Lastly, the recovery section shows the Strength Aura rate of healing of the summoning being. With that, all your question has been answered." Tatsuro ended his explanation. "Yeah. Now, it's all make sense. Thanks, Professor." Kyle begun to understand. "Sure, no problem." Tatsuro replied. Suddenly, alarm starts to ring. The sound can be heard all around the Sanctuary. "What's just happen?!" Kyle confused. "Are we under attack?!" Max in panic.

"Calm down. We're not under attack. This alarm only to give notification to all related personnel of Elgaia Earth Frontier to gather at command center including me." Tatsuro recognized the sound from the alarm. "How about my phone? Do you manage to remove the application?" Kyle asked. "I'm afraid I have to do that later since I have urgent work to do. For now, you just hold your phone. Since it gonna take a while, will you like to follow me and see the command center?" Tatsuro said toward them. "Sure thing, Professor! We gladly like to see the command center." Max quickly replied before Kyle managed to speak. "Here we go again." Kyle sighed since he knew Max too well. "Ok, then. Follow me." Tatsuro leaded the way. As they walk toward the command center, Max starts to speak. "Say Professor, what are you doing at the command center? Do you have to dispatch and handle the summoning beings face to face?" Max curious. "Oh, I will love to in fighting them and see them suffer as I slowly defeating them." Tatsuro gave sinister smile. Kyle and Max have cold sweat when saw that smile. "Sadly, I'm not. I only provide any information that I can find from Eternal Corporation Headquarter to all the men on the field." Tatsuro became his usual self. "That means that you already search the Eternal Corporation Headquarter." Kyle braves himself to speak when he saw Tatsuro back to normal. "Yes. We already searched all data and documents that we can find about this game inside that building." Tatsuro replied. "In that case, do you know where all the missing staffs at that building and a way to end this chaos?" Kyle asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any information for those two questions. We only know about each type of summoning beings from all data and documents that we salvage." Tatsuro gave his answer. "I see…" Kyle sighed since he knew that it will take a long time before he can have his normal life back. "Here we are. This is the brain for the Sanctuary." Tatsuro said toward them as they reach the command center. The place has many computers with a large screen at the center of the room. "This is so cool!" Max amazed with all the high-tech equipment that he can see inside the room. "It does resemble a bit like the movie that I saw." Kyle said at his friend. "There you are." General Marvin spoke. Kyle can see General Marvin and the others are standing at the upper level of the command center. "Is Ishgria Revolutionist make their move again?" Tatsuro asked the general when he reached the upper level of the command center. Kyle and Max still follow behind Tatsuro. "No. There is summoning being sighting and there are a number of them." The white hair general replied. "There are report from two separates location. First location is at Morning Glory Supermarket in this city. Based from this report, there are a witch causing fire inside the supermarket. The witch is riding a flying broom." Lieutenant Ivan gave his information. "Based from your report, I think I know the suspect in question. Her name is Witch Liza. She is one star summoning being and her element is fire. She should be easy to defeat. The only difficult part of this is to find a way in stopping her from flying around." Tatsuro identified the summoning being. "Alright. For this mission, I want David and Li to handle the situation. Find her and neutralize her. Can you do it?" General Marvin gave objective to David and his assistance.

"It's my pleasure. I shall handle this in no time. See you later, Kyle and Max. Hope we will meet again." David gave farewell. "Stay safe both of you." Kyle replied. David shows thumbs up as he leaves the command center. His assistance bows to everyone and quickly follow David. "So, what's another report, lieutenant?" General Marvin asked. "Another report comes from Greenhill Forest. We have report abnormal forest fire happen over there. The forest fire happens too frequently. Eyewitness say that they see a huge number of red slime can be seen in the heart of the forest fire." The spectacle officer gave his next report. "It's got to be Burny in the area." Kyle remembered the place where he and his friends has to fight a huge number of Burny. "So, you know the summoning beings in that area?" General Marvin asked Kyle. "Yes. Me and my friends had encounter them at that forest. I thought we managed to solve the forest fire." Kyle told his experience. "I guess that forest is like a feeding ground for them." Max gave his theory. "It could be. I feel sorry for Mr. Ray right now." Kyle remembered his neighbor who suffered sleepless night in handling the forest fire situation. "Very well. In this mission, I want Rose and Zeph to handle this matter. Clear the slime infestation and prevent anymore forest fire from happening." General Marvin gave objective to Rose and Zeph. "Right. I will settle this problem. This gonna be a walk in a park." Rose replied. Rose takes her phone and contact someone. "Hello, Veronica. It's me. Send a helicopter to this location. We have a job to do." Rose talked to her phone.

"Zeph, you will be in the side line. I can handle this situation alone." Rose hung up her phone. "Hey, where is Zeph?" Rose realized Zeph is missing. "He already exited this room when you busied talking to your phone." Kyle answered. "What?! That sneaky man. Wait for me! I don't need your assistance!" Rose quickly exited the room. "There she goes." Max saw the last member of 9th Strike Team left the room. "I guess with these two summoning being sightings. I'm sure one of them will enter the news." Kyle remembered there were lack of news about summoning beings. "Unfortunately, it will not happen." General Marvin replied. "Why?" Kyle confused. "Because we will cover up the story in the news." The officer gave his answer. "What? Why? People should know the truth about it." Kyle feels dissatisfied. "Do you manage to hear the news about the total defeat of UN Coalition Forces?" General Marvin asked the brown hair boy. "No. I never heard of it. The only thing I heard that armies from varieties of nation make a large scales military training." Kyle replied. "That's right. We had to conceal that story since we afraid that if people know that our defense force unable to fight against these new entities, a total chaos will happen all around the world. Do you want to see the collapse of our society?" General Marvin said toward Kyle with a serious look. "No…" Kyle answered. Although he still dissatisfied with the answer, he knows that what General Marvin said is true.

"I promise, Kyle. If we find a way to control the situation, I will reveal the truth to the public." General Marvin told Kyle. Kyle nodded. "Well. Well. What we have here?" A man around his 40's wearing general uniform enters the room. "Looks like you have another pesky problem. It's everything alright?" The man asked General Marvin. "I'm appreciate with your concern but I can handle this on my own." General Marvin replied. "Who is this guy?" Max whispered at Lieutenant Ivan. "He is General Sherman. He leads 5th Army Division." The spectacle officer answered. "I see. I guess you use your little soldier to handle the situation." General Sherman glared at Kyle and Max. Both teenagers become worry when the high-ranking officer is staring at them. "For now, they have proof that they're capable in handle the situation. If they can't manage that, I will find a way to solve the problem." The white hair general replied with a smile. "Hmph, if you say so. Just a little advice from me. Don't have high hope on them. I'm sure they will be your downfall. That's it for me. I guess I will take my leave now. I don't want to disturb more with your operation." The mustache general leaved the room with dissatisfied face. "What's wrong with him? He looks like he doesn't like us." Max asked General Marvin after General Sherman exited the room. "The creation of Elgaia Earth Frontier was from my proposal to the United Nation. I believe that we have insufficient firepower to fight summoning being. That's why I create this organization. Sadly, not all sides like my idea. Some believe that we can still fight the summoning being using the military forces that we have. General Sherman is one of the person in that side." General Marvin explained. "I see." Kyle worried.

"You don't have to worry about him. I can manage myself with his attitude." General Marvin gave his assurance. Suddenly, the alarm begins to ring again. "Looks like we have another case on our hand. What's the situation?" General Marvin asked Lieutenant Ivan. "Sir, we have another summoning being sighting and this case might be difficult." The lieutenant answered after he received the information from the operator. "What's the problem?" General Marvin asked again. "For a week, police forces are tracking the culprit for a series of robbery in this city. All the robberies are done by a gang called Axe Champion that consists of 30 members. Right now, the police forces manage to track them and surround them. They're holding inside an apartment." The spectacle officer gave the detail. "So, what's the connection in that case with Elgaia Earth Frontier?" Kyle confused. "The connection between those two is this guy." Lieutenant Ivan shows a picture of a man on the large screen in that room. The man has a mustache with a well-built body and carry an axe. "This picture was taken from the footage in one security camera of the robbed bank. His name is Zaza. That man is the leader of that gang. He uses his axe to open the bank vault." The lieutenant explained. "Wait a minute. Did you just said that he used the axe to open the bank vault?" Kyle disbelieved. "Yes. He used the axe to open the vault." The spectacle officer answered. "This man is certainly not an average guy. It's impossible to open the vault by using an axe. Do you have anything to share with us, Professor?" General Marvin asked Professor Tatsuro.

"Yes. I have a few things to share. That guy is Bandit Zaza. He is 2 stars summoning being and his element is earth. He is an easy opponent to face. Just the problem in this case is all the foolish guys that follow him." Professor Tatsuro gave the information that he has. "Thanks for the information, professor. I agree with you. He has people accompany him. Our Strike Team is not train to handle this kind of situation. Lieutenant, contact White Wolf Team. Looks like we need them to assist the Strike Team." General Marvin gave his order to the lieutenant. "Right away." Lieutenant Ivan quickly delivers the order to the operator. "Wow! The White Wolf. I can't wait to see them in action." Max excited. "You know them?" Kyle asked his friend. "Of course, they're our country most elite special force. They usually dispatch in mission where the success rate is less than 1% and complete it. I heard that in one time they managed to clear heavily fortified terrorist base by themselves." Max said with excited face. "Is there any casualty? Usually, confrontation between summoning being and human do not bode well." General Marvin asked the spectacle officer. "We have confirmed several injured security guards in previous robbery. We also learned that a few police officers were injured when they tried to surround them. So far, no death had been recorded." Lieutenant Ivan informed the general. "That's good to hear." General Marvin relieved to hear the news. "The only problem that we have right now is which Strike Team should we assign?" The spectacle officer told the white hair general.

"Hmm…We might have issue here. All of them have been assign with a mission. Do the remaining two members from 9th Strike Team has finish their job?" General Marvin asked Lieutenant Ivan. "Negative. They are still trying to finish their mission." Lieutenant Ivan replied. "You mean 9th Strike Team has two more members?" Kyle curious. "Yes. There are 6 members in one Strike Team. Usually, we assign the whole team to one mission. With increasing number of summoning beings sighting and Ishgria Revolutionist's activity, we had to separate the Strike Team into smaller group to handle all the situation. Right now, they are tracking summoning being not far from here. I'm sure you will meet those two members in the future." The spectacle officer said to the curious teenager. "I wonder how they look like?" Max interested. "Not sure. But, from the looking of others member, I bet they will have interesting personality. We just have to wait and see." Kyle said to his friend. "Agree." Max nodded. "If my sister is here, she will handle this situation with ease." Professor Tatsuro sighed.

"Do your sister has connection with Elgaia Earth Frontier?" Max asked Professor Tatsuro. "Yes. In fact, she is one of the member of 1st Strike Team. The first Strike Team that have been created by Elgaia Earth Frontier. Each one of the member in 1st Strike Team is capable to handle themselves in difficult situation. Too bad that all of them have mission to attend to." Professor Tatsuro told toward the two teenagers. Max wants to ask more about Tatsura but, Kyle quickly stops him. "What're you doing, Kyle?" Max whispered to his friend. "Remember about the 'trigger'. Don't forget about it." Kyle told his reason. When Max heard the word 'trigger', he remembers about Tatsuro's behavior. "Yeah. I almost forgot about it. Thanks for the reminder." Max realizes that he is one step closer to see the bad side of Tatsuro. "Is there anything that you want to discuss with me?" Tatsuro asked them. "Nothing at all. We just joking with each other. Thanks for the information, Professor." Kyle made excuse. Max nods to support his friend's claim. "Your welcome." The spectacle scientist remained in confuse with those two's reaction. Eventually, he ignores their reaction and focus more in the pressing matter that he needs to handle. "To all operators, I want all of you to update the status of all Strike Teams now." General Marvin commanded all the operators inside the command center. "Looks like they still can't find any available units." Max assessed the situation. "Yeah." Kyle agreed. For a few minutes, all the staffs inside the command center try their best to find available units. Unfortunately, each one of the Strike Team are still occupy in finishing their objective. "What should we do, sir?" Lieutenant Ivan asked. "Give me a minute. I will try to find the alternative way." The white hair general tried to plan his next strategy. For a while, General Marvin remains quiet as he tries to find a solution.

As the situation remain unsolved, Kyle begins to speak. "If you still have trouble in finding available units, then count me in." Kyle said with confident. "What? Are you serious, Kyle?" Max disbelieved. "Yes, I'm serious." Kyle replied. "You know what you just said, Kyle?" General Marvin asked the brown hair teenager for final confirmation. "Yes. I know. That's mean that I will join the Elgaia Earth Frontier. Although it's tiring, I'm sure this is the way to get my normal life back. Besides, I'm sure you really need all available hands you can find, General." Kyle said with determination. "In that case, I hereby announce the creation of new Strike Team. The 13th Strike Team. Welcome to the organization, Kyle." General Marvin readied to shake hand with Kyle. "I will try my best to help you, General." Kyle shakes the General's hand. "I'm glad to have you in this organization, Kyle. It's really help us a lot. In some missions, you might encounter life and death situation. But, I promise you that I will not let you to enter meaningless danger." The white hair general said toward Kyle. "For now, you're the only member in this Strike Team. If we can find any potential member, we let them join your group." Lieutenant Ivan said toward Kyle. "I'm sorry to say. You have a correction to make, Lieutenant. Kyle is not the only one in his group because I will join his group too." Max said proudly. "You don't have to worry about me, Max. It's my own decision to join this organization." Kyle did not want Max to force himself in joining Elgaia Earth Frontier. "You got it all wrong, Kyle. Actually, I want to join this organization. It's once in the life time experience to collaborate with military." Max told his true intention. "Then, why are you decline their offer at first?" Kyle confused with his friend.

"Well, it's not much fun if you're not joining this group too." Max replied. "You know that this is the real deal. This matter should not be taken lightly." Kyle said to his spiky hair friend. "I know. Still, it does not mean that we should not enjoy in doing our job, right?" Max gave his opinion. "Suit yourself. Don't say that I don't warn you." Kyle sighed. He knows that his friend will not change his decision. "Very well, I welcome you into our organization, Max. You will be joining 13th Strike Team with Kyle." General Marvin readied to shake hand with the teenager. "Yeah! I'm now with the military." Max became excited while shaking the general's hand. "I never thought that someone will enjoy so much in joining our organization." Lieutenant Ivan surprised with Max's attitude. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. That's his typical self. I guess he thinks that all the thing that happen is one big game for him. I just need to keep my eyes on him." Kyle explained to the spectacle officer. "Since both of you are joining the organization, I don't need to uninstall 'Red Level Access Pass'. It also means that you just help me in reducing a bit of my long unfinished task." Professor Tatsuro liked the outcome. "Can you describe about the apartment? Is there any hostage inside the building?" General Marvin asked Lieutenant Ivan. "The apartment is located at Willow Street. It is 5 storeys high. The police forces tried to enter the apartment earlier but, all of the attempts end in failure since Zaza intercepted them. We also learn that all the residents inside the apartment were safely evacuated." The officer described the situation. "That's good to hear. At least, the police managed to evacuate the resident before we act." The white hair general relieved.

"No, sir. The police did not involve in the evacuation." Lieutenant Ivan replied. "Then, who evacuate all of them?" General Marvin confused. "The police forces said that the Axe Champion gang just let them exited the apartment without any demand." Lieutenant Ivan reported to the commander. "Interesting. They did not use any innocent people as their shield. Now, we know that all the occupants are hostile. Nevertheless, we need to be vigilant. We don't know what store for us inside the building." General Marvin baffled with Axe Champion's tactic. "Is there any hostile on the roof?" General Marvin prepared to make his strategy. "Negative. All of them are located inside the building. Since the police forces tried to breach from ground floor, most of the gang members are focusing themselves on that floor." Lieutenant Ivan replied. "That means that the roof is the safest route to choose. Inform the White Wolf to wait at the helipad." The white hair general has designated the location to deploy his unit. "Certainly." Lieutenant Ivan informs the general's order to the operator. "Listen up, 13th Strike Team. This will be your first mission. Your mission is to neutralize Zaza. All his followers will be handle by the White Wolf Team. You will enter the apartment from the roof with the help of helicopter. You will meet the White Wolf Team at the helipad on the rooftop." General Marvin gave his briefing to 13th Strike Team. "Understood, General. I will try my best." Kyle prepared to head for his mission. "Lieutenant, call Operator Ashley to come over here." General Marvin said to Lieutenant Ivan. "Right away." Lieutenant Ivan goes to the selected operator and tells the general's instruction.

The female operator quickly walks toward the general. As she walks in hurry, she does not see the stairs properly and falls to the floor. "Ouch! That's gonna hurt." Max can felt the pain that operator had. When the operator realized that everyone was watching her, she quickly composes herself and continues to walk. "Do you want to see me, sir?" The short pink hair operator said at General when she reached the upper level of the command center. "Are you ok, Operator Ashley?" General Marvin worried with the operator's health. "I'm ok. I just have little bit bruises from the fall." The operator replied with cheerful tone. "Since there is no problem, I want to assign you in monitoring the 13th Strike Team." The white hair general gave his order. "Yes, sir. I will do my best." The operator accepted her general's order. After accepting the order, she walks toward Kyle and Max. "So, you're the new 13th Strike Team?" The woman said toward the two teenagers. "Yes, we are." Max said proudly. "I see. Let me introduce myself. I'm Operator Ashley but, you can call me Ashley." The operator introduce herself. "My name is Kyle and this guy is Max. Nice to meet you, Ashley." Kyle introduced himself and his friend toward the female operator. "From today onward, I will be your guidance as you do your mission. If you're in trouble, don't be afraid to report to me. You can contact me using the phone that you have right now since the 'Red Level Access Pass' enable you to contact the Sanctuary if necessary. For your information, 'Red Level Access Pass' also allow you to share communication channel with other military unit that operate in the same mission as you." Operator Ashley told her duty toward them.

"Thanks for the help, Ashley. Still, I'm a bit worry in doing my first mission." Kyle was skeptical with his mission. "Let me tell you a secret, Kyle. I'm also still new in my job. So, let's do our best. I'm sure we will be fine." The operator tried to lift up the mood. "Ok. I will give it a try." Kyle mustered his courage. "That's the spirit. I need to go back to my station, now. I will talk to you again when you're doing your mission." Operator Ashley walked away and headed toward her workplace. "She is a nice person." Max gave his opinion. After he gave his opinion, Max and his friend realize that Ashley falls to the floor again. "Yeah. I just hope her clumsiness does not affect her guidance skill." Kyle sighed. "Let's go, Kyle. I will show you the way to the helipad." Lieutenant Ivan said toward the brown hair teenager. "Ok. Right way." Kyle prepares to follow the spectacle officer. His friend also follows Lieutenant Ivan. "Where are you going, Max?" General Marvin stopped Max from following them. "I will go to the helipad too, right?" Max confused. "No. You will stay." General Marvin replied. "Huh? But, why?!" Max in shocked. "I will not let injured person to fight in a combat. That's against my policy." The white hair general said his reason as he stared at Max's injured foot.

"But, Kyle will fight the summoning being alone if I'm not with him." Max insisted that he should be there. "That's why I asked the White Wolf to assist him. They're capable enough to protect Kyle." General Marvin defended his opinion. "I don't care with your policy. I will follow Kyle either you like it or not." Max said angrily. "If you still want to disobey me, then I have no choice but to use force to stop you." General Marvin gave a warning. "Oh, yeah! I want to see you try it." Max challenged General Marvin. As situation becomes tense, Kyle quickly intercepts. "Max. Don't worry about me. I can manage on my own." Kyle said to his quick-tempered friend. "Are you sure about this, Kyle?" Max is still worried for his friend. "I'm fine. I already experience a bit in fighting summoning being alone." Kyle gave his assurance. "Ok. I will sit here. Still, if you're in trouble, don't forget to summon Eze." Max finally cool down. "Right. I will remember that." Kyle took his friend's advice. "Since all the matters is settle, can we go now?" Lieutenant Ivan asked. "Yes. Sorry for the trouble." Kyle continued to follow Lieutenant Ivan. As they exit the room, Max talks to the general. "I'm sorry for making such a ruckus." Max apologized. "I understand with your feeling, Max. Still, I cannot let you go with your state right now. If anything happen to you, I will be responsible in this matter. I don't want to be the messenger of bad news to your family." General Marvin clarified his reason. "Yeah. I get that." Max remembered that he still has someone that still waiting him to come home. "I just worry with my friend. He is very new to the game." Max told his reason. "Don't worry, Max. If thing becomes out of hand, I will call off this mission." General Marvin gave his word. Max nodded.

"Heh. Too bad that I can't see the action over there." Max disappointed. "You're wrong, Max. We still can see the action over there. We will use the camera from satellite to view the area over there. The image from the satellite will be present on the large screen over there." Professor Tatsuro said toward the teenager. "Is that true?" Max interested. "Yes. Normally, in regular mission, the Strike Team will be observed by the operator only and they will report back to me about the progress of the mission. But, in this special case, I will observe this mission first hand since there are many lives on the line." General Marvin explained. "That's so cool!" Max excited. Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the Sanctuary, Kyle can see 4 helipads. All helipads are vacant except for one. There is a Black Hawk helicopter waiting for him. The Black Hawk helicopter have phoenix drawing on both side of it. Kyle also can see 5 fully armed soldiers are standing beside the aircraft. "So, you're the 13th Strike Team." The female soldier spoke when Kyle reached the helicopter. "Yes, ma'am. My name is Kyle." The teenager replied. "I'm Captain Sharon and this is my White Wolf Team. I will give a short introduction of my team mates. The man with light machine gun is Lieutenant Brad. Next to him, the guy with a shotgun is Sergeant James. After that, the soldier with submachine gun is Sergeant Connor. Lastly, the soldier with assault rifle just like me is Corporal Adam or you can call him 'Rookie'." The red ponytail hair captain introduced all her team mates.

"Captain… Why are you letting him to call me 'Rookie'?" Corporal Adam disappointed. "It's the truth. You're still the new guy in the team. So, what a better way to call you than a rookie?" Captain Sharon teased her subordinate. Kyle can see the different between the blond hair corporal and his team mates. All the male soldiers in that team are far more masculine than him. "Since we have introduced ourselves, let's move. We have a job to do." The red hair soldier entered the helicopter. Kyle and her team mates follow behind her and enter the helicopter. "You must be the 13th Strike Team." The pilot spotted Kyle entered the helicopter. "Yes. My name is Kyle." Kyle introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Kyle. My name is Dennis. I will be your shining horse for your first mission. Now, just sit back and relax." The pilot said toward the teenager. The grey hair pilot looks unorganized with his uniform in shabby state. His beard also does not shave properly. Overall, it makes Kyle worry in riding this helicopter. As each person take their seat inside the helicopter, the pilot prepares to launch his helicopter. "Ok. All system checked. Let's get the show on the road." The pilot took off from the helipad. Lieutenant Ivan waves his hand at Kyle as helicopter begins to fly. When the helicopter flew away from the Sanctuary, Kyle's phone start to ring. Kyle hears familiar voice when he answered the phone. "Testing. Testing. Can you hear me, Kyle?" Ashley spoke. "Yes. I can hear you." Kyle replied. "That's a relief. I worry that I might make some error in trying contact you." Ashley was happy with her accomplishment. "Can you cut the chit-chat? Focus in our mission, please." Captain Sharon reminded the operator.

"You can enter this conversation too?" Kyle shocked to hear the captain's voice. "Of course, since me and my team in the same mission as you." The red hair captain explained. "Don't forget. I can enter that channel too." Dennis replied. "Sorry for that. Now, I will begin the final briefing." Operator Ashley prepared to do her task. "You will be deployed at 5 storeys apartment from the roof top. Our primary target is Bandit Zaza. The mission will be cleared when the summoning being has been neutralized. Kyle will be assign in completing that mission. All the other members of Axe Champion will be handle by White Wolf Team. They are equipped with small firearms and melee weapons. Don't let them near Kyle whatever the cost. That's it for me. If there is a change in situation, please report back to me." The short pink hair operator end the conversation. "Don't worry, Kyle. We will take care of them in no time." Lieutenant Brad gave assurance. The black hair lieutenant has dark skin with masculine arms that are perfectly to carry light machine gun. His beard covers his chin and cheek. "This gonna be the easiest mission ever. Right, Connor?" Sergeant James said to his comrade. Sergeant James wears green snow cap to cover his light blue hair and has a scar on his left cheek. Sergeant Connor nodded to Sergeant James's statement. The silver hair sergeant wears ski mask to cover his face. Only his brown eyes can be seen. "Thanks for the help. I will be in your care." Kyle appreciated with the help that he gets.

"Don't thanks us yet. Thanks us when we have finish the mission." Sergeant James said toward Kyle. "Understood." Kyle replied. As the helicopter continues to fly, Kyle still worries with the pilot. "Hey, Dennis. Can I ask a question?" Kyle talked to the grey hair pilot. "Sure. What do you want to ask?" The pilot readied to hear the question. "Can you guarantee that you will not crash this helicopter anytime soon?" Kyle asked truthfully. When the White Wolf Team heard the question, all of them start to laugh. "Wow. Your question is really straight as an arrow." The pilot felt that Kyle is looking down on him. "That's why I always said to you to dress nicely. See, even kids doubt with your skill." Lieutenant Brad made fun of the unorganized pilot. "Hmph. Is not like I care much about the military dress code." Dennis said stubbornly. "For your knowledge, Kyle. Dennis is one of the best helicopter pilot that we have in our military." Captain Sharon told the truth. "I see. I'm sorry to misjudge you." Kyle apologized. "Nah. Is ok." The pilot forgave the teenager. "Too bad that you're not with the air force." Captain Sharon spoke. "Huh? He is not with the air force?" Kyle disbelieved. "He used to be in air force. Right now, he is just like a delivery man for the Sanctuary." Sergeant James replied. "Why are you quitting the air force, Dennis?" Kyle asked the pilot. "Well, it's long and boring story. It's not the time and place to tell about it. Maybe, one day, I will tell you about it." Dennis answered. When Kyle saw the changes in Dennis's face, he stops from asking more question.

"Well, looks like we have arrived at our location." The pilot saw their destination from the cockpit. Kyle sees the view outside the helicopter from the window of the helicopter. Kyle can see a few apartments in that area. Among that apartments, Kyle knows the apartment that he will land. He can see multiple police vehicles surround that apartment. The police officers completely seal the area to prevent any culprit from escape. "It's a party down there." Dennis described the situation. "White Wolf Leader to HQ. Is there anymore attempt from police forces to enter the apartment?" Captain Sharon wanted to know the status of the situation. "Negative. All police forces have been commanded by Sanctuary to stand down." Ashley replied. "Thanks for the info, HQ. Now, pilot, prepares to drop us." The ponytail hair captain said to Dennis. "Roger that." Dennis flied his helicopter toward the roof top of the apartment. Meanwhile, at the ground floor of that apartment, the Axe Champion gang's members continue to fortify their position. "I'm sorry, boss. If I don't get shoot at the leg by that damn police, I'm sure we already safely escape. Please just leave me here." An injured male thug said at Zaza. "Don't blame yourself. We're Axe Champion. We will never leave our men behind. Remember our motto, 'We fight together and we celebrate together'. This is the time more than ever that we uphold our motto and achieve victory in this fight." Zaza gave encouragement to his wounded man. "Yes, boss. I will try my best and never let you down again." The thug moved with his leader's encouragement. "You don't have to worry. I'm sure our boss can make a miracle. Just like when he first met all of us." A female thug said to her injured gang member.

"Well, you just make me blush." Zaza felt proud in hearing those words. "It's the truth. If you don't save us back then, we still lost with our purpose in life." The female teenager appreciated with Zaza's action. All the other members of the Axe Champion agree with her statement. "You all really make me fire up. Remember, guys! We're not filthy murderer! We don't kill our enemy! We will let them live to tell how fearsome we are! Let them know that we are the wrong person to mess with! We will hold our ground and show our tenacious spirit! Lastly, I want to say is live and enjoy our victory together!" Zaza gave his speech to all his men. "Yeah!" All his men motivated from their boss's speech. "Boss! There is a helicopter circling around the roof top." One of the thugs reported. "I see. They send that flying thing. Bring some of our men to check. Looks like they might try to enter our territory again." The mustache man gave order. The members of his gang start to assemble a recon team to investigate the upper floor. Once they have assembled enough men, they begin to move. "If you're in trouble, quickly call me. Understood?" Zaza told the recon team. "Understood, boss." One of the member in the recon team replied as they walk their way to their destination. At the helicopter, Kyle and the White Wolf team prepare to infiltrate the apartment.

Kyle's phone start to make noise. "What's wrong with your phone, kid?" Captain Sharon asked. "It's just show that summoning being is inside that building." Kyle explained. "I see." Captain Sharon understood. "Ok, guys. It's time for you to rappel down the rope." The pilot said to his passengers. "What do you mean by 'rappel down'?" Kyle became worry. "Just like what I said. You open the door and use the rope that located near the door and rappel down from the helicopter." Dennis gave instruction. Kyle starts to have cold sweat and his heart begins to beat faster. He also starts to shake when he imagined himself to rappel from high position. "Quit joking around, Dennis. He is not properly train to rappel from the helicopter. Just move the helicopter closer to the ground. It's not that hard for you." Captain Sharon scolded the pilot. "Ok..." The pilot followed the captain's order. Kyle relieved when he knew that the pilot was joking. He starts to calm down. "Looks like I catch you by surprise." Dennis laughed when he saw Kyle's reaction. "It's not funny you know that." Kyle felt angry with the pilot's attitude. "Well, at least you're not tense, right? I see that you are tensed since we departed from the Sanctuary." The pilot explained his action. Kyle realizes that the pilot is worry about him. "Thanks for your concern." Kyle felt grateful to the pilot. "No biggie. Ok. Now, I just move the helicopter close to the ground. I wish all of you good luck." Dennis gave signal to exit the helicopter.

"All units. Let's move out." Captain Sharon opens the door and exits from the helicopter. Kyle and the other members of White Wolf Team follows close behind her. After all the passengers are on the ground, Dennis moves his helicopter away from the roof top. "I will be your eyes from the sky. If I see movement inside the building, I will contact all of you." Dennis said from his radio. Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary, all the command center staffs including Max can see the apartment from the satellite camera. "Hey! I can see, Kyle." Max felt happy to see his friend is still ok. "Good. Looks like the satellite camera is functioning perfectly. For now, we observe them and check anything out of ordinary." General Marvin watched the image with serious eyes. Back at the roof top of the apartment, Captain Sharon makes a short meeting to plan the assault inside the building. "Listen up. Lieutenant Brad, Sergeant James, Sergeant Connor and me will enter the apartment first. We will handle the members of Axe Champion first. Corporal Adam and Kyle will wait on the roof top. When we are finally facing the summoning being, we will contact both of you to handle the situation. Any question?" The ponytail hair captain told her strategy. "Ma'am. I have a question. Why I have to stay with this kid?" Corporal Adam dissatisfied. "We have to make sure Kyle's safety is not jeopardize. Besides, you are still new in this field, Rookie." Captain Sharon continued in teasing her comrade.

"Captain…" Corporal Adam disappointed. "Let's go Lieutenant Brad, Sergeant James and Sergeant Connor." The red hair captain begun the assault. As they enter the apartment, they leave Kyle and Corporal Adam behind. "It looks like the captain still do not believe in your capability." Kyle said toward the rookie. "If you want to make me mad, you really done a good job, kid." Corporal Adam felt that he has been insulted. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offense you." Kyle quickly apologized. "Is ok. You are not wrong. Just like what my captain said, I'm still new in this squad. I'm with this team for past two weeks." The blond hair soldier told the truth. "I see. Looks like there are another one more people that are still new in their job besides me." Kyle replied. "Who is the other guy?" Corporal Adam asked. "Operator Ashley. She is a clumsy operator but, I can see that she is trying her best in doing her job." The brown hair teenager told Corporal Adam. "Now, it all makes sense. That's why I felt that operator is still inexperience. In that case, we should do our best from our sides too when the times come." The blond hair soldier inspired. Kyle nodded as sign of agree. At the stairs between the roof top and 5th floors, Captain Sharon gives signal to switch off the radio. All her comrades follow the command. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" Lieutenant Brad asked his commanding officer. "Actually, there is a change of plan that I make. We will not just neutralize the members of the Axe Champion. We will neutralize the leader of the Axe Champion, too." The red hair captain told her plan. "You mean we will take down Bandit Zaza on our own, ma'am?" Sergeant James reconfirmed the objective. "Yes. I don't want to involve that kid in this fight. Let's show to our higher ups that we can defeat summoning being with the strength that we have. Is there any objection?" Captain Sharon wanted to check if any of her subordinates disapprove with this plan.

"No objection from me. I'm tired with just babysitting. It's not our style." Lieutenant Brad gave his opinion. "I agree with your plan too, Captain. The harder the battle, the sweeter the victory that we gain." Sergeant James agreed with his captain. Sergeant Connor shakes his head to show that he has no objection. "Since there is no objection, we will proceed with this plan. Don't forget to switch on the radio back. We don't want to cause suspicious from HQ." Captain Sharon said to her team. As they finish their short discussion, they move toward the 5th floor. At that floor, they can see all the stuffs in a mess which prove that the residents are in hurry to evacuate from the apartment. "Check every corner." The ponytail hair captain commanded her troops. All of them check every rooms on that floor to find any enemy presence. "No enemy detected." Lieutenant Brad told his captain when all the rooms have been checked. "Good. We will proceed to the next floor." Captain Sharon replied. "Ma'am. I hear people walking toward our location." Sergeant James reported. "Everyone. Take your ambush point. We gonna make a surprise for them." The red hair captain gave her order. All the White Wolf Team inside the apartment begin to take their ambush position. After they were in position, 15 thugs finally arrive at that floor.

"Do you think the police will try to enter the apartment from the roof top?" One of the thug began to speak. "No way, man. They already have been beaten by our boss for several times. If they are still trying, they are stupid people that I have ever see." Another thug replied. "I get it, guys. I only do this for precaution. If you don't want to follow me, it's fine by me." The thug that previously reported at Zaza spoke. "Nah. We will follow you. It's boring just to stand around." Another member of Axe Champion replied. When they reached the spot where the White Wolf team prepared to ambush them, Captain Sharon yells. "Now, attack!" Captain Sharon reveals herself from behind one of the closed door. All her team mates also reveal themselves from their hiding position. The recon team from Axe Champion realize that they have been drawn into a trap. All the people that are located near the apartment begin to hear gun shots. "I see firefights at 5th floor." Dennis reported to the Sanctuary from his helicopter. "Are they gonna be ok?" Kyle worried for the safety of his allies. "Don't worry about them. Unlike me, they have tons of experience from doing almost impossible mission. Taking on these guys, it gonna be taking a candy from a baby." Corporal Adam gave his assurance.

At the ground floor, Zaza and remaining members of the Axe Champion also hears the gun shots. "Are they in trouble?" The female thug panicked. "We must send more people over there!" Another thug prepared to gather a few men that available. "No! Let me go over there alone." Zaza spoke. "Are you sure about this, boss" The female thug asked her leader. "Yes. I can feel someone who is stronger than regular policeman at above me. For precaution, I want all of you to take shelter at the basement." Zaza commanded the remaining members of his team. "Yes, boss. We wish you all the best." The female thug said to her leader before she commands all her team mates to move into basement. At the 4th floor, the remnant of the recon team retreat and start to make a barricade to hold off their invaders. "How many of our men is still alive?" One of the bandit asked his team mates. "Looks like it just 5 of us." Another thug replied. "It happens so fast. They appeared out of nowhere! I don't think they are from police forces. Who are those people?!" The bandit begun to panic. "I don't know! Whatever the case we need to report to our boss." An injured thug remembered his boss's order. "In that case, you will go and report to our boss. We will give you time. Go, now!" One of the bandit told his injured team mate to report the situation. Without a second to lose, the injured thug quickly runs toward the stairs. He wants to stay with his team mates but, he knows that he is powerless against powerful opponent.

As the remaining thugs defend their position, they see a small object is rolling toward them. Before they about to speak, the object explodes and produce blinding light with deafening sound. "My eyes! I can't see." The bandit becomes stun from the explosion. The stunned thugs become easy target for the White Wolf Team. When the injured bandit turns his back, he sees all his team mates already died. "No… I don't want to die!" The last members of the recon team run for his life to reach downstairs. But, as he about to reach stairs, he gets shot from behind by Captain Sharon's rifle. "I'm sorry boss…" The thug said his last words before he breath for the last time. "Looks like we already take care half of the Axe Champion." Lieutenant Brad counts all the bandits that they manage to kill. "This does not even sufficient for warm up practice." Sergeant James disappointed with the bandit's performance. "Don't relax yet. Our job is not finish yet." The red hair captain notified her team. "Check every rooms and move our way to the ground floor." Captain Sharon commanded her troops. They begin to move toward 3rd floor. At that floor, Sergeant Connor gives signal to his team mates that someone is approaching toward them. "Everyone, ambush position. Go!" The captain said toward her team. All the members of the White Wolf Team make the same strategy as when they defeated the recon team. They wait on their respective position until the person reach that floor. When they checked the person that reach that floor, they see a man carry an axe. The man walks while checking his surroundings.

"I think this must be the summoning being that we after." Lieutenant Brad informed his comrades from his radio when he saw the same descriptions as the information that they have at the Sanctuary. "Ok, Sergeant Connor. On my mark. You throw a flashbang. When he confused, we will attack him from all sides. Let's show him what are we capable of." Captain Sharon told her strategy via her radio. All of them remain quiet as they wait for the captain's signal. When Zaza reached the desirable location, the red hair captain begins to speak. "Now, Sergeant Connor!" The quiet soldier quickly throws the flashbang at the target. "What with all this light?!" Zaza stunned from the explosion. "Everyone! Open fire!" Captain Sharon told all her comrades. Every member of the White Wolf team unleashes hail of bullets at their target. "I don't know how strong you're as the summoning being, but to receive the kiss from my weapon at this distance will gonna hurt so bad." Sergeant James shot the summoning being from point blank using his shotgun. The impact from the shotgun push back Zaza each time the snow cap soldier pulls the trigger from his weapon. He continues to shoot Zaza until all the shotgun shells inside the shotgun have been used. After he finished shooting, he realizes that Zaza remains standing with little injury on him. "Impossible. No normal human can withstand that." Sergeant James surprised. Zaza prepares to take that chance and readies to punch the unaware soldier. "Lieutenant Brad! Provides covering fire." Captain Sharon commanded her lieutenant. The dark skin lieutenant fires his machine gun at the summoning being to give his comrade times to escape.

Zaza stops from trying to punch the soldier and protect himself as bullets continue to hit his body. "Sergeant James, what are you doing?! Regroup on me!" The captain called her soldier. When he heard his captain's voice, Sergeant James finally realizes that he is in danger zone and begins to move. "I'm sorry ma'am. It just took me off guard when someone manage to survive my multiple shot from point blank." Sergeant James gave his excuse after he safely returned to his team. "You should remember that he is not a normal person. Expect the unexpected. Everyone make sure to keep your distance from him." Captain Sharon advised her team. "He is really one tough guy. I have used all my bullets on this guy and it still looks like he can continue to move." Lieutenant Brad impressed with the summoning being's ability. "I will throw a smoke grenade now. Prepare to pull back to 4th floor. We gonna replenish our ammunition and give a little surprise along the way." The ponytail hair captain orders her men as she throws the smoke grenade. The smoke grenade fills the 3rd floor with heavy dense smoke. "What with this smoke?" Zaza in surprised. As he struggles to find the way to the upstairs, he triggers one of the 'little surprise' that White Wolf put. An explosion can be heard by all bystanders that are near the apartment. After that explosion, several more explosions occur inside the apartment. "I can see multiple explosions from the 3rd floor." Dennis reported the situation.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Kyle started to worry again. "They might encounter tough situation. But, I assure you this is still a part of their plan. If they don't call us yet, that means that situation is still under control." Corporal Adam still have faith with his team. At the command center, all staffs start to worry with the development of the situation. "What just happen inside the apartment?" Max asked since the satellite image did not show the view from inside the building. "I don't know. But, it looks like the White Wolf team might encounter some problem." Lieutenant Ivan answered. "This does not show promising. Operator Ashley, contact them. Ask them whether they just encounter the summoning being. If they found the summoning being, tell them to contact Kyle immediately." General Marvin knew that the White Wolf team in struggle. "Sure thing, sir." Ashley prepared to contact them. At the 4th floor of the apartment, Captain Sharon and her team are busying replenish their ammunition. "Looks like he has triggered most of our claymores." Lieutenant Brad counts the explosion that already occurred. "That means that he will arrive at our location shortly. Keep haste people." The red hair captain told her squad. "HQ to White Wolf Leader. What's your status?" Ashley spoke from the radio. "Right now, we have make contact with Bandit Zaza." Captain Sharon replied. "In that case, please contact Kyle to assist you." Operator Ashley told all the things that the commander's order. "Negative. We can handle this thing on our own." The captain declined. "But.." Ashley's voice got intercepted by the captain's voice. "Looks like he almost here. I will contact you later. If we can't control the situation, we will call Kyle to assist us. White Wolf Leader, out." The ponytail hair captain ended the conversation. "Sir, the White Wolf team did not want to call Kyle to assist them. They say that they can manage the target on their own. They will contact Kyle if they failed to control the situation." The pink hair operator reported the situation to the general.

"I hope they know what they're doing." General Marvin remained calm and continued to watch the situation. "They did found Bandit Zaza. But, why they don't want to contact me." Kyle overheard the conversation from the radio. "They might have a plan to fight the summoning being. For now, we stay here until we are being ask to deploy." Corporal Adam followed his commanding officer's instruction. At the apartment, Bandit Zaza has reached the 4th floor. "I got to say that you guys are strong. Still, it's worthless effort to defeat me with all that weapons that you have. I give you one chance to pull back. You're not the one that I want to fight." The mustache bandit gave his warning to the White Wolf team. "You dare to say that we're incompetent. We already handle half of your gang." Sergeant James felt angry. "Did you say half of my gang? What did you to them?" Bandit Zaza began to worry. "See it for yourself." Sergeant James showed one of the body of Axe Champion's member. "How dare you do this to them?!" Bandit Zaza enraged. He starts to run toward the one that killed his members. "Now, Sergeant Connor. Detonate A1." Captain Sharon told her team mate. Sergeant Connor quickly presses the detonator's button. The detonator detonates the C4 explosive near Bandit Zaza's location. The moustache bandit fazes from the explosion. "Everyone, open fire! As this explosion will slow him down, we will fire our weapons from the safe distance." The female captain told her squad. Every member of the White Wolf in the apartment fires their weapon towards their unstoppable target. "Looks like I have to use my sidearm, now." Sergeant James used his Five-Seven pistol since he knew his primary weapon is useless in long range distance. When the effect of the explosion has disappeared, Bandit Zaza begins to move again.

"Sergeant Connor. Detonate A2!" Captain Sharon ordered the quiet sergeant. Sergeant Connor immediately pushed the detonator's button. Another C4 explosive explodes near Bandit Zaza. The White Wolf team continue to fire their weapon when their target in faze. "Looks like I need to use this." The female captain starts to fill an explosive round into her grenade launcher attachment on her rifle. "Take this!" The red hair captain fired her grenade launcher. The round hit Bandit Zaza and explodes. Still, the summoning being is still standing and keeps moving forward with anger in his heart. "Looks like there is heavy firefight at 4th floor. What's going on in there?" The pilot started to feel restless. "Is this still ok for you, Rookie?" Kyle asked Corporal Adam. "Hmm.. The sound of the explosion from C-4 and grenade launcher plus with heavy firefights. This does concern me. Still, we need to stay put." Corporal Adam started to feel unsteady with the situation around him. At the 4th floor, the White Wolf team continue to fight. But, Bandit Zaza is still moving closer to their position. "Looks like he is one tough bastard. Even after we use this tactic, he is still alive and kicking." Sergeant James disbelieved with the tenacity of the summoning being that they are facing. "All units! Retreat to the 5th floor. The position of the enemy is too close for comfort for us to remain here." Captain Sharon ordered tactical withdraw. All her team mates follow her order and proceed to the next floor. "Don't you think that you can escape from me that easily!" Bandit Zaza dashed toward the soldiers.

"Now, Sergeant Connor! Detonate D5, D6, D7 and D8!" Captain Sharon ordered Sergeant Connor. The ski mask soldier detonates his last remaining C4 explosives. The explosion stops the angry summoning being on its track before he manages to reach the stair. At the 5th floor, the White Wolf team prepare themselves in facing the enemy again. "What is the condition for our ammunition and explosive?" Captain Sharon asked her lieutenant. "Not good. We only have a few flashbangs and one or two magazines left from all of us." Lieutenant Brad reported to his commanding officer. "We will make our stand at this floor. No more retreat. From the looks of it, that summoning being appeared to be injured too. I'm sure we gonna take down him this time." The red hair captain still believes that they can beat the summoning being. "We use the flashbang to stun him. When he stunned, open fire on him. When he is about to move again, we will repeat the process." The female captain told her strategy. All of her team follows her instruction and prepares to ambush their enemy. When Bandit Zaza reached the 5th floor, he sees more of his comrades lying dead on the cold floor. "They don't deserve this kind of fate." Tears start to flow from Zaza's eyes. "What is their fault to be treated like this, huh?! Tell me!" Bandit Zaza felt anger and sadness at the same time. As he tries to find the one that killed his members, he reaches the ambush position where the White Wolf team have already prepared.

"It's time. Flashbang out!" Captain Sharon threw her flashbang. The flashbang explodes in front of Zaza. The bandit becomes stunned from the explosion. "Open fire!" Lieutenant Brad fired his weapon. All his team mates follow him. When Bandit Zaza regains consciousness, the White Wolf team throw another flashbang at him. Bandit Zaza unable to attack them due to combination attack by White Wolf team. "Looks like we can make it!" Sergeant James saw the summoning being starts to weaken. "Don't you dare mess with me! Great Beheading!" Zaza unleashed his Brave Burst. With one hit of the axe to the floor, the attack cause the floor starts to crack. "Everybody! Get away from him!" The female captain told her comrades since the floor becomes unstable. All people around the area can hear large explosion and a huge cloud of dust appear from the apartment. "There is large explosion at the 5th floor. Huge cloud of dust appeared from the building. Something is collapsing inside the apartment." Dennis reported through the radio. "Operator Ashley, contact White Wolf Leader ASAP." General Marvin told the operator. "Yes, sir. HQ to White Wolf Leader. Please come in." The pink hair officer tried her best to contact Captain Sharon. The radio remains quiet. "Sir… I cannot contact her." Operator Ashley said to her commanding officer. "In that case, tell the remaining units to hold their position until the problem is solved." The white hair general gave his next order. "Certainly." The female operator started to communicate with all units that did not involve in the battle. "All units. All units. Hold your position until we assess the situation." Operator Ashley told the remaining units.

"What happened?" Kyle confused. "I don't know. That explosion is really loud. I don't think we have that kind of explosive." Corporal Adam replied. "Dennis. Can you see them inside the building?" Kyle asked the pilot. "Negative. It's too dark to see everything inside the apartment. But, all I can said it is a mess. There are floor collapsing." Dennis described the situation inside the apartment. "We also cannot contact the White Wolf team inside the building." Corporal Adam could not communicate with his team mates. "Looks like we need to go inside the apartment to know the situation." Kyle said to the blond hair soldier. "What?! Can't you hear the order? We're to hold the position until next order come through." Corporal Adam shocked with Kyle's decision. "What if your team mates are still alive in there? Are we just gonna leave them?" Kyle worried with the White Wolf team inside the building. "Yes. I want to check on them but, we need to follow our commander's order." The rookie wanted to follow the order. "Fine. In that case, I will go inside the apartment alone." Kyle ignored the order. At first, Corporal Adam is in dilemma whether to follow Kyle or stay at the roof. When Kyle was about to reach the door into the apartment, Corporal Adam makes his decision. "Wait! I will follow you too." The blond hair soldier said to the teenager. "Why you change your decision?" Kyle surprised. "My captain has assigned me to protect you. That's why I gonna do that." Corporal Adam told his reason.

"Well, welcome aboard." Kyle replied. "What are those two are doing?" General Marvin sees Kyle and Corporal Adam move toward the door. "Operator Ashley contact them. Tell them to stay at their location." General Marvin commanded the female operator. Operator Ashley begins her attempt to contact Kyle and Corporal Adam. "Kyle and Corporal Adam please remain at your position. I said again please remain at your position." The pink hair operator told the general's command. "Negative, HQ. We need to find our men that are trapped inside the apartment." Corporal Adam replied. "Don't worry, Ashley. If we encounter summoning being, I will call my own summoning being to fight him. You did say to me to do my best. That's why I gonna do it." Kyle gave his assurance. "It looks like it will be useless attempt by me to stop you two. If you want to move forward then, promise me to come back alive from this mission." Operator Ashley knew they will move to the apartment whether General Marvin's approve or not. "Roger that, HQ." Corporal Adam replied. "Thanks, Ashley. I won't let you down." Kyle appreciated since the female operator understands with their action. "Go, now. I will talk to the general." Operator Ashley said toward those two before end the conversation. Kyle and Corporal Adam continue their way into the building.

"Sir. They still gonna proceed into the apartment." Operator Ashley reported to the general. "What? I told you to stop them." General Marvin in shocked. "I'm sorry, sir. They insist to continue in finding their comrades inside the apartment. I believe that they have the skills to do that. I will take full responsibility if anything happens to them." The female operator defended Kyle and Corporal Adam. "Let's hope their skill is as good as what you said. In that case, I want all other operators to keep me update of the status of others Strike Team. If those two in trouble, we want at least one Strike Team to be available." General Marvin prepared to make a new plan. "You look like you're not panic with all the situation that just happened." Lieutenant Ivan surprised to see Max remains calm. "Well, that is Kyle. When he had his mind to do it, he will do it. Besides, he still has my support even when I'm right here." Max said confidently. Lieutenant Ivan in confused with Max's statement. At the apartment, Kyle and Corporal Adam are descending to the 5th floor. Corporal Adam moves in front of Kyle to make sure Kyle's safety. Suddenly, they hear footsteps. "Looks like someone is approaching toward us." The blond hair soldier prevented Kyle from moving forward. The soldier prepares his rifle and readies himself for anything. "Show yourself!" Corporal Adam yelled. The person continues to move toward them as the blond hair soldier aims his weapon. When the person moved closer to Kyle and Corporal Adam, they see a familiar face. "Captain Sharon!" The rookie quickly stopped aiming his weapon. Captain Sharon is in injured condition. There is bleeding on her head. Scratch marks can be see all over her body. Her uniform also in a mess. She also lost her hair tie in the chaos.

"What happened, ma'am?" Corporal Adam quickly assisted his commanding officer. "It's total chaos. When we were about to finish him, he unleashed a powerful attack on us. The floor collapsed from that attack. All of us falls to the floor beneath us." Captain Sharon described the situation. "Where are the others, ma'am?" Corporal Adam asked another question. "I don't know. When I regained consciousness, I'm on my own. My only decision left is to find my way to the roof top to find help since the radio broke." The red hair captain answered. After Kyle heard everything that happen from the captain, he continues to walk. "Hey, kid. Where're you going?" Captain Sharon asked Kyle. "I'm gonna settle the score with Bandit Zaza." Kyle told his intention. "It's dangerous. You see what he just done to us." Captain Sharon tried to stop Kyle. But, her injuries prevent her to move. "Rookie. I think you need the most with your captain." Kyle said to Corporal Adam. "What about you?" Corporal Adam worried with Kyle's safety. "I'm ok on my own. I can summon 5 summoning beings to protect me. For now, you need to move your captain to a safe place and treat her." Kyle told the soldier. It is hard decision for Corporal Adam but, he decides that the condition of her captain requires more attention. "Ok. I got it. Still, if situation is not in your favor, return to the roof top immediately." The blond hair soldier advised Kyle before he escorts his commanding officer. "Sure thing." Kyle remembered the advice.

As Kyle moves along the 5th floor, he can see destruction from previous battle. "Oh, man. What am I doing? This is really bad idea. Still, if I don't settle this problem, Bandit Zaza will continue to cause destruction." Kyle tried to be brave. "I guess I can summon my old pal. I summon Burning Vargas!" Kyle's phone starts to emit bright light. Vargas appeared in front of Kyle. "We meet again, Kyle." Vargas spoke. "I gonna said the same to you." Kyle replied. "What's the problem that you're facing, Kyle?" Vargas asked his master. "A summoning being has cause problem to this city. We need to stop him from causing further destruction. Right now, he is inside this building." Kyle told the situation. "Understood. I will lead the way. Kyle, please remain behind me." Vargas said to his master. "I'm ok with that." Kyle followed his guardian's instruction. Kyle and Vargas continues to move further. As they move, Kyle see several thugs lying on the floor. "Hey! Are you ok?" Kyle moved toward one of the thug. He tries to awaken the thug. But, his attempt is useless. "He is unconscious." Kyle gave his conclusion. "No. He is already dead." Vargas checked that man vital signs. "What?" Kyle disbelieved. "Yes. He died from the blood loss. His body starts to become cold." Vargas gave explanation. "No way. That means that all of them are already died." Kyle in shocked. "Yes…" Vargas replied after he checked each one of them.

Kyle starts to shake when seeing all the lifeless bodies in front of him. He also starts to sweat a lot. "Are you ok, Kyle?" Vargas asked after seeing his master's reaction. "I cannot…breath." Kyle has a hard time to breath. "I see. This is the first time you see dead person. You need to calm down. Try to inhale slowly." Vargas gave advice. Kyle begins to inhale slowly. "Good. Now, exhale." Vargas continued to give instruction. Kyle follows his guardian's instruction. They continue this process until Kyle finally remains calm. "Thanks, Vargas. I finally can breathe properly." Kyle said to his savior.

"No need to mention it." Vargas replied. "I hope I can be like you. You can remain calm in every situation." Kyle told toward his guardian. "No. When I was young, I also panic just like you. In fact, the amount of dead bodies that I saw is worse than what you have seen." Vargas said a bit about his past. "I'm sorry. It's not my intention to relieve that memory of yours." Kyle apologized. "Don't be. I already accept my past experience." Vargas replied. "Enough of that. I want to asked you. Who is those people?" Vargas gave a question to Kyle. "They're followers of Bandit Zaza. I guess the White Wolf team kill them when they're tracking Bandit Zaza. I cannot blame the White Wolf team since they just follow their order." Kyle gave explanation.

"I see. But, who is White Wolf team?" Vargas asked another question. "They're a group of soldier that help me in this mission. Some of them are missing when they fought the summoning being. We need to find them if we can." Kyle answered. "Ok. I will do my best to find them." Vargas said to his master. When they walked further, they see the place where the floor collapsed. "What a big hole!" Kyle shocked to see the destruction in that area. Suddenly, Kyle sees some movement from the floor below. When he focused at the movement that he saw, he sees the remaining missing soldiers. "There they are. We need to go toward them." Kyle wanted to save them. "Understood. The floor is unstable. Follow my lead." Vargas prepared to move. Kyle follows behind Vargas as they move carefully toward the 4th floor. When they reached the 4th floor, they quickly go toward the injured soldiers. "Are they gonna be fine?" Kyle worried for the health of those soldiers. "Although they have serious injury, all of them are still alive." Vargas checked the condition of the injured soldiers. "That's a relief." Kyle felt happy to see his allies still survive. "Now, the problem is to carry all of them to the roof top." Kyle tried to find a solution. After a few seconds of thinking, Kyle finds a solution. "I summon King Squirty and 3 Squirty." Kyle prepared to summon more of his summoning beings. "We ready to serve you!" All the Squirty said to his master when they appeared in front of Kyle.

"Ok. I want all of you to carry all these men to the roof top. When you arrived at the roof top, guard these men from others summoning being until they have been evacuated." Kyle gave order to all Squirty. "Yes, master. We will give our all." The Squirty followed the order. Kyle and Vargas put all the injured soldiers on top of King Squirty. After all of them have been placed, the King Squirty begins to move toward the roof top. The 3 Squirty escort behind King Squirty to prevent the soldiers from fall off. "Are you sure you want all of them to stay at the roof top?" Vargas asked his master. "Yes. This is for a precaution. Most of them are injured. They cannot defencse themselves. Besides, we are fighting in tight place. The advantage of numbers is ineffective in this location." Kyle told his reason. "Good call." Vargas approved with the strategy. "Rookie, can you hear me?" Kyle contacted Corporal Adam. "Yes. I'm here. What's the situation?" The rookie asked. "I just found the remaining missing soldiers. All of them are still alive." Kyle reported. "They alive?! Thank goodness for that." Corporal Adam relieved. "Right now, I'm sending all your men using my summoning beings. Remember, don't shoot them." Kyle gave notification. "Noted." The blond hair soldier paid attention. After giving the short report, Kyle and Vargas moves toward 3rd floor. They move cautiously on that floor. Along that floor, they do not encounter any resistance.

When they reached the 2nd floor, Kyle received call from Corporal Adam. "Hey, Kyle! My injured team mates have arrived at the roof top. I got to say that your summoning beings look cute. I hope they're strong." Corporal Adam described his first impression for Kyle's summoning being. "I'm glad that all your team members are in safe zone. Well, that is not the only one that I have. For now, I asked them to guard your team mates. They should be sufficient enough to protect all of you." Kyle said at the rookie. "Dennis. Can you hear me?" Kyle contacted the pilot of the Black Hawk helicopter. "Yes. I hear you loud and clear. What do you want, Kyle?" The pilot responded. "I managed to find all the missing soldiers inside the apartment. All of them are badly wounded. I want you to transport them to the nearest medical center." Kyle told the pilot. "If I transport them, you will have no one to support you." Dennis became worried. "I should be fine. I still have my summoning beings to protect me." Kyle gave his word of assurance. "Very well, I will send all the wounded soldier. I will come back for you as fast that I can." The grey hair pilot began the extraction process. "With one problem solved, now I need to solve another problem." Kyle prepared himself in facing Bandit Zaza. "Get ready, Kyle. I sensed him at this floor." Vargas notified his master. Kyle nodded.

As they walk slowly along that floor, they spot Zaza sitting on the floor while leaning at the wall. Kyle can see that Zaza is crying. When Zaza sensed someone is approaching toward him, he quickly wipes his tear. "You're the one that are stronger than any regular guys that I fought." Zaza pointed his finger at Kyle. "No. I'm not a strong guy." Kyle denied the statement. "You don't need to lie. I can see that you're have immense power inside of you. Since you're a strong guy, you must be the one to be responsible for the death of my men." Zaza said with serious tone. "That's a big no. I'm not involve in the death of your men. My task is only to fight you." Kyle strongly denied Zaza's statement. "I don't care if you're responsible or not. If I manage to kill you, I hope I can paid for the death of my comrades. Be prepare!" Zaza is blinded by rage. He begins to stand and hold his trusted axe. "He is really dead serious." Kyle started to panic when he saw Zaza's murder intention. "Get back, Kyle. He looks like he gonna attack you any second." Vargas warned the teenager. Kyle follows Vargas's advice and begins to move further from Zaza. "Hey, you! Get away from that boy before I pulverize you too." Zaza gave his threat.

"That's not gonna happen. If you want to reach Kyle, then you have to walk over my dead body." Vargas continued to protect Kyle. "I said get away from him!" Zaza charged at Vargas. Their weapons clash with each other. They continue to swing their weapons intensively without concerning the surrounding area. Walls and floors start to crack from the effect of their battle. "This is bad. If Zaza unleash again his Brave Burst, I gonna have the same fate as the White Wolf team." Kyle knew that he is in dangerous situation. "I need to find a way to defeat Zaza." Kyle begun to scan the bandit using his phone. "Looks like the White Wolf team managed to deliver huge amount of damage toward Zaza." Kyle sees the health point for Zaza is in critical state. "He only need one more strike to take him down." Kyle saw a glimpse of hope. "I'm sure Vargas can take him down in this normal combat. But, I don't think this building can withstand anymore with all the attacks." The brown hair teenager analyzed the situation. "Unleash Vargas's Brave Burst in this building. That sure gonna speed up the collapsing of this apartment." Kyle removed one of the possibilities. "Should I call back King Squirty and its gang to assist Vargas? I'm sure all the White Wolf team have been evacuated." Kyle thinks another possibility. "No. I don't think their help will be efficient. They will cause further damage to the building." Kyle rejected one more possibilities.

"If Max is here, he might give some clues in defeating this summoning being." Kyle sighed. "Wait a minute. I remember something." Kyle has figured out a solution. "Vargas! Can you fight with him for a few minutes?" Kyle asked Vargas. "Sure thing. I can fight him more than a few minutes." Vargas replied. "Thanks. That will be great." Kyle enters one of the room at that floor. "You're pathetic. To obey a child for a such amazing warrior as yourself." Zaza insulted Vargas. "I cannot deny that I'm now in serving under a child. But, to say that he is a mere a child, you're wrong. I believe that Kyle is different. He always tries to help people in need. He also kind to people that serve under him and the people that he is facing. He might be the one who will settle our hundreds of years of conflict." Vargas defended Kyle. "You still thinking about that stupid war? We have been reborn! Why do we need to think back about it? We can just ignore it and live our own life." Zaza told his opinion as both of them continue to fight. "If we just ignore the past, it will haunt you back and we will repeat the history again." Vargas disagreed with Zaza's idea. "We really like oil and water. I guess the only way to prove one's right is to be the victor." The mustache bandit continued his fight.

"Vargas. Fall back to this room, now." Kyle told his guardian. "It's about time." Vargas quickly move into the room. "I see. That's your plan." Vargas understood Kyle's plan when he entered the room. "See. That's what happen when you depend on the child. He just made both of you to be trap in a room with no path to escape." Bandit Zaza insulted Burning Vargas again. "Well, if you really think us for a fool. Then, step right up." Vargas taunted while standing behind the door frame. "Oh. I'm sure gonna get you." The bandit became angry. "Time for you to taste your own medicine!" Zaza swung his axe toward Vargas. "Now, Eze. Do it!" Kyle commanded the lightning swordsman. Eze appears behind the wall and stops Zaza's axe. "Surprise! Never thought you have to face another enemy, huh?" Eze said to the surprised foe. "What?! I see. That's why you lure me into this room." Zaza finally realized that he walked into a trap. "Yeah. I need to stop you from swinging your axe. I use this room to conceal Eze's presence. Once I already summoned Eze and talked to him, I just need to call Vargas to lure you into the room. I guess I need to thanks toward Max for his unit assistance." Kyle told his strategy. "Not bad. Still, I'm alive. You only can win this if you can defeat me." The mustache bandit tried to free his axe. "Vargas! Finish him!" Kyle ordered the flame swordsman. Vargas quickly draws his sword and stabs his foe.

"Good job, Vargas. We have won this fight." Kyle celebrated their victory. Vargas pulls his sword from the defeated foe and keeps his sword into the sheath. "I'm not…finish yet.." Bandit Zaza remained standing. His appearance becomes semi-transparent. 'What? He is still standing." Eze in shocked. "He should be died from that attack." Kyle checked the health point of Bandit Zaza is completely zero. "Why are you still trying to live?" Vargas asked. "I live for all… the brats that need..my protection." The mustache bandit told his reason. "You mean that all the members of Axe Champion?" Kyle asked the dying bandit. "Yes… They're innocent." Zaza replied. "If you say they're innocent, why they're helping you in the robbery?" Kyle confused. "It's my fault… I used to live alone since…people from my town think that I'm.. rude,...vulgar… and mean man. Still, I manage to survive on my own without anyone helps. But, when I appeared in this city,… I see many people lost hope.. Being abandon by the loved one… Being shunned by the society…You name it…There are many…ways for people to lost hope.. That's why… I cannot ignore it… I save them…and built a group of…bandits..We robbed the bank…so that they…can find their…own happiness..and revenge at the people…that already enjoyed their happiness." Bandit Zaza told the whole story.

"I respect your spirit in saving them and give them hope. But, to rob people and revenge at the people that already have their happiness, that's where you're wrong." Kyle said to the mustache bandit. "What's wrong with what I'm doing?! They live their life.. comfortably while ignore the others…in pain." Bandit Zaza stated his opinion. "If everyone can understand each other pain, the world will be a better place. Unfortunately, we cannot understand all people's pain. This does not mean you have the right to steal their happiness. Most people are trying their hardest to obtain their happiness." The teenager debated. "Then, what should I do?!" Zaza confused. "Create your own happiness without sacrifice the others." The brown hair teenager answered. "That's impossible… For all my life,…I rob from others people for a living." The dying bandit denied that answer. "No. You're wrong. There's always an option if you don't give up." Kyle replied. "If I have met you earlier,… I might have a different life than this… But, it's too late now. My only wish,.. please save my remaining men… and lead them.. to a new life.." Zaza begged at Kyle. "I promise that all of them will not be harm." Kyle gave his words. "Thank you.." A bright light starts to cover the bandit. "Hey, Vargas…" Zaza called the flame swordsman. "Yes?" Vargas replied. "You're… the winner for our debate." The bandit said his last words before he is being transfer into Kyle's phone.

"Fuh.. Finally, the battle is over." Kyle relieved. "Still, what he means with you won the debate, Vargas?" The teenager asked his guardian. "Oh, about that. You don't have to worry. It's just a small matter." Vargas kept the debate as a secret. Kyle puzzles. "Hmph. This fight is too boring." Eze complained. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to say to you. Thank you for your help, Eze." Kyle appreciated with Eze's assistance. "Sure thing. But, next time, please give me more exciting fight at me, will you?" Eze said at his ally. "I will remember that in the future." Kyle replied. "It's my eyes deceive me or this idiot swordsman has changed?" Vargas saw the appearance of Eze has changed. There is white hair among his blond hair. His sword also becomes larger than before. "So, you noticed that. Yeah. I'm now different. I'm Thunder Eze right now." Eze said with proud. "That means Eze has entered the evolution phase…" Kyle knew that Thunder Nymph has been sacrificed by his friend to evolve Eze. "No. I cannot angry at my friend. This is how this game work." Kyle tried to accept with the game concept. "You have change in appearance but, your skill is still the same." Vargas did not acknowledge Eze's ability. "What did you say?! Are you belittle me?" Eze became angry. "Yes, because you only stop the axe from the bandit. Even a little kid could do that. For your knowledge, I can defeat that bandit without your help." Vargas replied.

"I only do that because your master asked me to do it. If he allows me to fight him with my full potential, I will take down that foe much faster that you can." Eze defended himself. "That's only assumption. But, for result, we both are equal. After this, I will be in front of you in every battle." Vargas remembered that Eze defeated King Squirty when he was in trouble. "Rather than waiting for the next battle. I said we should settle this score right here and right now. Eze challenged Vargas. "If you want to challenge me right now, then I will oblige. I can't wait to see your face when I defeat you." Vargas accepted the challenge. Both of them begin to draw their swords. "Ok! That's enough. All units return!" Kyle called back all his summoning beings including Eze. "They still can't cooperate with each other." The teenager sighed. Suddenly, Kyle hears running footsteps toward his location. "There you are. Thank goodness you safe." Corporal Adam spoke as he meets Kyle again. "Rookie. Why are you here? I thought you will follow your comrades to the medical center." Kyle surprised to see the familiar face. "Well, I want to follow them. But, I still need to keep you safe." The blond hair soldier told his reason. "Thanks for accompany me again." Kyle appreciated with Corporal Adam's effort. "No problem. But, where is Bandit Zaza?" Corporal Adam in high alert. "You don't need to worry. Bandit Zaza have been defeated." Kyle reported to the soldier. "You mean this is already over?" Corporal Adam reconfirmed the statement. "Yes." Kyle answered.

"What a relief. Now, I need to report to the HQ." The rookie begun to contact the Sanctuary. "White Wolf 4 to HQ. Can you hear me?" Kyle said to the radio. "This is HQ. What's your status?" Operator Ashley replied. "Bandit Zaza has been defeated. I said again Kyle has defeated Bandit Zaza." Corporal Adam told the good news. When they heard the good news, all the people inside the command center cheer. "That's good. Tell them to head back at the roof top. Let the police forces handle the rest." General Marvin pleased. "Certainly, sir." Ashley prepared to contact Kyle and Corporal Adam. "All unit head back to the roof top. You mission have been completed. The rest will handle by the police forces. Return to base." Operator Ashley told the order from the general. "This is Comet Phoenix. I'm on my way back to the apartment. I will arrive in few minutes. You have done a good job, kid." Dennis said to the radio. "No. I still have something to do." Kyle remembered the promise. "This is Kyle. I will not return to the helicopter. I want to negotiate with the remaining members of the Axe Champion." Kyle said at Operator Ashley. "What?" Operator Ashley in shocked. "What are you doing, Kyle?" Corporal Adam disbelieved. "I have make a promise with Bandit Zaza before he lost the fight. I need to fulfill that promise." Kyle answered. "This is HQ. Please follow the order. You're not allow to negotiate with the remaining members of the Axe Champion." Operator Ashley told General Marvin's command.

"I'm sorry. I will disobey yet another command. I must meet with the remaining members of the Axe Champion." Kyle continued to follow with his plan. "Hold on. Someone want to talk to you." Operator Ashley gave her communication device to someone. "This is General Marvin speaking." The white hair general introduced himself. Kyle starts to have cold sweat from the serious tone of the general. "Why are you so determine in meeting them?" General Marvin asked the teenager. "I do this because I promise to Bandit Zaza to save all the remaining gang members. The least that I can do is to convince them to surrender themselves to the police forces." Kyle told his intention. "I see. Still, can you guarantee that all of them will comply with your words? You don't know their backgrounds. Who know, they might use you as their hostage." General Marvin asked Kyle. "If I don't try, I will not know the consequences. I believe that they will not use me as a hostage." Kyle gave answered. "Why're you so sure?" The white hair general asked the teenager. "I remembered that the Axe Champion has robbed from several banks. So far, there are only injured people recorded and no death confirmed. Even when they are being surrounded by police, they only injured the police officers. They also even allow the residents to be evacuated. Bandit Zaza told me that all his members are consist of people who have lost hope with society. They do this because they want to find their happiness and show their dissatisfaction to the society. They do not have intend to kill anyone." Kyle gave his conclusion.

General Marvin becomes quiet for some times. "Sir. If you worried about Kyle's safety, I'm here to keep my eyes on him. If anything happens, I will drag him out of the trouble." Corporal Adam supported Kyle. "Very well, you may continue with your mission. But, if the situation becomes worst, you must retreat to the roof top and let the police forces to handle the situation. General Marvin out." The white hair officer gave his green light. "Are you sure about this?" Lieutenant Ivan asked. "If Kyle can overturn the situation for the first time, I will give him another chance to make another miracle for the second times." General Marvin put his faith on Kyle. "Well, if thing go south, Kyle can use the summoning beings to stop them by force." Max said at Lieutenant Ivan. "I hope it not comes to that." Lieutenant Ivan wished that the situation will not result in violence. At the apartment, Kyle and Corporal Adam make their way to the ground floor. "Thanks, Rookie. I never thought that you support me with my little mission." Kyle felt grateful. "It's ok. If we can reduce the casualties in this battle, I will take any risks to make it happens." The blond hair soldier gave his reason. "You're right. Too many people died and injured in this battle." Kyle agreed. "Well, looks like we have reached the ground floor. But, I don't see any of them." Corporal Adam checked the surrounding area. Suddenly, the door that leads to the basement is open. A group of thugs exit the basement. When they reached the ground floor, they see two intruders. "Who are you?" All the bandits are on their guard. "Relax. I just want to talk. My name is Kyle and the guy besides me is Corporal Adam." Kyle tried to communicate with them.

"Where is our boss and half of our friends?" The female thug asked. "I'm sorry… All of them have been killed." Kyle told the bitter truth. "What? You killed all of them?" The remaining members of the Axe Champion were in deep shocked. "Unforgivable. We need to avenge for their death." The eyes of the female thug filled with hatred. "Please stop it! We don't want to continue conflict." Kyle tried to ease their anger. "Shut up! We already lose hope with our life at first. But, our boss save us and encourage us to continue living. He is the beacon of hope for all of us and now you just destroy our last hope." The injured thug said with angry voice. All of them prepare their weapon to attack Kyle and Corporal Adam. "The situation is becoming dicey." The blond hair soldier draws his weapon. "At ease, Rookie. I can handle this." Kyle said toward the panic soldier. Corporal Adam follows Kyle's instruction and keeps his weapon on standby. "So, what do you think you can get from getting revenge for all your fallen friends?" Kyle asked the angry thugs. "We will bring peace to all our dead comrades." One of the thugs answered. "Do you think that your boss want that? You all been saved by your boss so that you will continue to live. If you go and attack us and all the police forces at the outside for revenge and waste your precious life, then all the effort by your boss is just for a naught." Kyle tried to consult them.

"I don't care what you said. We have lost our hope. It's no use for us to continue living." The female thug in despaired. "You know what Zaza told me after he is about to die? He begged me to save all of you and continue living." Kyle said the last wish by the Axe Champion's leader. "How can we believe with your words? From what we know, you're only using your words to convince us to surrender." One of the thug was skeptical. "I guess I have no choice but to use this." Kyle prepared his phone. "Come on out, Bandit Zaza!" Kyle summoned the boss of the Axe Champion. "No way. That's our boss!" All the thugs surprised to see Zaza in front of them. "I have expected that you have to call me, Kyle. I know they're stubborn brats to begin with." Zaza said to his master. "It's..Zaza!" Corporal Adam panicked with the arrival of the summoning being. "Relax, Rookie. Zaza is with us." Kyle calmed his ally. After Kyle told the situation to Corporal Adam, he regains his calmness. "Boss. They said that you're dead?" One of the bandit asked Zaza. "Yes. Technically, I already died from the battle but with this kid's help, I can appear again." Bandit Zaza gave explanation. "I don't understand much but, we glad that you're still alive." The female thug felt happy when she saw her boss again. "Is it true that the recon team died, boss?" Another bandit asked his leader. "Yes…" Bandit Zaza gave the sad news.

"In that case, we should revenge for their death, boss!" The injured bandit gave his suggestion. "No. I will not allow it!" Bandit Zaza said with his stern voice. "Why?! Are we just gonna let them kill our comrades for free?" The thug dissatisfied. "Remember! We have principle in our group. We will not become so low as pitiful assassin. I also almost forgot about it when I saw my fallen comrades. Thanks for Kyle's action. He prevented me from breaking my principle." Bandit Zaza reminded his team. "I get it. You must be a fake. Where is our boss, kid?!" The female thug could not accept her boss that she saw right now. "If you don't believe me, then hit me. I don't care if you want to shoot me or stab me. Do it until you are satisfied. I guess this is appropriate punishment for me for what have I done." Bandit Zaza said to his men with remorse. All the thugs approach Zaza with their weapons ready. When the leader of the Axe Champion expected to get hit by his own men, he receives something that he is not expected. The female thug starts to hug her leader. "I'm sorry… I believe you're our boss. It's just that my heart hurts to see my friends died." The female bandit said to his leader as tears fall from her eyes. All of Zaza's man begin to hug their leader. They all sad with all the hardship that they suffer.

"I'm worthless leader. If I'm more capable leader, all this will never happen to my men." Zaza said to himself as he holds his tear. "Listen guys. After this I cannot protect you, you have to walk on your own." Zaza informed his men with heavy heart. "But, how can we survive without your protection, boss?" The female thug felt powerless. "It all depends in the strength of your heart. If you have the courage in your heart, you can move on with your life. I know it is difficult. But, you're not alone. You still have your friend beside you. You can help each other and lighten the burden between yourself." Kyle tried to give them the will to live. "Come on, men. This is too pathetic to see a boy consults all of you. Remember. We're the Axe Champion and each one of us has the spirit of tenacity. Let's show to the world that we will pull through from all the burdens that we face and continue to live. Even when I'm gone, I will always watch you in the distance and pray that all of you will find your happiness." Zaza gave encouragement. The members of the Axe Champion discuss with each other after the speech from Kyle and their leader. After a while, they have make their decision. "After our short discussion, we have make our choice. We will surrender ourselves to the police and try to walk on our own feet without the guidance of our leader." The black hair female thug told the result of their discussion toward Kyle and Corporal Adam.

"White Wolf 4 to HQ. Please report to the police forces to stand down. I repeat tell the police forces to stand down. All the remaining Axe Champion are surrendering." Corporal Adam told the good news. "Right away." Operator Ashley contacted police representative and told the situation. "Looks like miracle do come at the second time." Lieutenant Ivan shocked to see the plan runs smoothly. "So, it seems." General Marvin pleased with the result. "Well. That's my friend for you." Max felt proud with Kyle's achievement. At the apartment, all the remaining thugs prepare to open the door to the outside to surrender themselves. "Before we want to go and face the new challenges, we want to say thank you for all you have done, boss. Without your help, we will not be here right now. After this, we all gonna continue to live for you and for all our friends that have lost their lives." The female thug represented her friends in appreciating their saviour. "Your welcome. Now, go out there and make me proud." Zaza moved when he saw his men had the courage to move on their own. "Hey, kid!" The black hair female thug called Kyle. "Yes?" Kyle replied. "I want to thank you for your help and believe in us until the end. My name is Jenny. I hope one day I can repay you for all you have done." The female thug said to the teenager. "Don't mention it. I'm glad that I can help you." Kyle felt happy to aid them. After the conversation, Jenny follows her comrades to the outside and raise their hands. The police forces move toward them and apprehend all the members of Axe Champion without any difficulty. "I hope they are ok." Zaza worried with his men when he saw all of them were under custody. "I will try to talk with the general and try lessen the punishment for them and provide them with a new life." Kyle tried to ease the worried from the leader of the Axe Champion.

"Thanks for all your help. You don't know how much grateful I'm to see someone try their hardest to save my men. To repay for all your kindness, I will help you when you are in trouble. Just remember to call me." Zaza said to the teenager. "Your welcome. I really appreciate with your offer. I know that I might encounter more problems in the future." Kyle knew that he will encounter more summoning beings in the days ahead of him. "I think it's time for us to take our leave. I'm sure Dennis will be bored waiting for us at the roof top." Corporal Adam said at Kyle. "You're right. Zaza, it's time for you to return." Kyle called back his unit. "Sure thing. Until we meet again." Zaza said with a smile as bright light surround him and transfer him back into Kyle's phone. After that, Kyle and Corporal Adam move toward the roof top and ride the helicopter that is waiting for them." In the helicopter, Kyle silently watches the environment from the window of the helicopter. "Are you ok, Kyle?" The blond hair soldier asked. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's just that I wonder how the 9th Strike Team is doing." Kyle remembered about his friend in that team. "Oh, about them. I heard from the radio when I'm sending the wounded soldiers that all of them has finished their mission respectively. For your information, they are assigned to help you in your mission if you are in trouble by General Marvin." The pilot gave his information. "I see. That's good to hear. I guess General Marvin really tried to make sure that I'm safe." Kyle relieved to hear the news. "Well, looks like we have arrived at our sweet base." Dennis sees the hexagon building in his view.

"Thanks for the ride, Dennis." Kyle said to the pilot as the helicopter landed on the helipad. "No problem. It's a part of my job." Dennis replied. Kyle and Corporal Adam continue their way to the command center after they exited the helicopter. When they reached the entrance of the command centre, they see Max and Lieutenant Ivan sitting on the chair. "So, how's your first mission?" Max asked. "It's the most tiresome activity that I have done. Still, I'm glad that all is well." Kyle answered. "Then, the guy beside is you is from White Wolf team?" Max saw the soldier that accompany Kyle. "Yeah. My name is Corporal Adam." The blond hair soldier introduced himself. "It's honor to meet the legendary squad face to face." Max quickly shook hand with Corporal Adam. "Well, I'm not quite the legendary soldier that you mention. I'm still a new guy. I hope one day I can become just like them in the future." The rookie flattered. "So, why both of you at outside?" Kyle asked. "Inside the command center, General Marvin is discussing with General Sherman about your mission. Let's just say General Sherman did not like with the outcome." Lieutenant Ivan told the situation. "He is criticizing with your hard work. That's unacceptable." Max said his discontent. "That's why I have to pull him out of there since your friend want to pick a fight with General Sherman." Lieutenant Ivan replied. "What's wrong with that? He deserves to be punch until no one recognize his face." Max did not regret with his action. "I think I should enter the room." Kyle made his decision. "Are you sure about it?" The spectacle officer asked. "If he wanted to criticize my action, then it's much easier when I can discuss with him first hand." Kyle tried to be brave.

"Besides, I can become his eyewitness since I'm with him." Corporal Adam supported Kyle. "If you say so. I wish both of you good luck in there." Lieutenant Ivan allowed them to enter. When they entered the room, they see both generals in hot debate. "There you are. You have cause a lot of trouble to the military. Do you know that?" General Sherman gave negative comment to the teenager. "Kyle? What are you doing here?" General Marvin shocked to see Kyle entered the room. "I heard that General Sherman dislike my action. That's why I want to know what is the mistake of my action." Kyle answered. "You even don't know the mistake in your action. That's what we get from trusting a child to do dangerous mission. Very well, I will tell your mistake. Due to your action, almost all of the White Wolf team are injured. Don't you know how valuable White Wolf team is?" General Sherman told the thing that he dissatisfied. "Due to all respect, sir. That's not his mistake. It's the mistake from my team. If our team did not engage the summoning being, we will not suffer such tragedy." Corporal Adam told his high-ranking officer. "I will shut up if I were you. You are not deserved to talk to me yet. You don't even have any achievement to worth your time." General Sherman slammed Corporal Adam with harsh comment. The blond hair soldier had to remain silent due to huge gap of rank between those two.

"What that young man said is true. Captain Sharon decided to attack the summoning being. I don't see any fault in Kyle." General Marvin supported the soldier. "It's because the presence of that kid. If he is not around, I'm sure that the White Wolf team can fight at their peak performance." The mustache general said in angry tone. "Even if you say is the truth, I'm sure that more people will died without my involvement especially the Axe Champion gang members. They are not entirely evil. They just dissatisfied with the way society treat them." Kyle defended himself. "I don't care much about the life of all that low-life thugs. For what I know, they should be erased from our society." General Sherman replied. "What did you just say? Don't you know that people life is precious?" Kyle in shocked. "Hmph. You know nothing about human life. That's why I strongly against with non-military personnel in handling this matter." The mustache general said toward Kyle. As the situation about to become intense, a familiar face enters the room. "Captain Sharon, reporting in." The red hair captain introduced herself toward the two generals. All her injuries have been covered by bandages. The people inside the room surprised to see Captain Sharon. "All the blunder that happen in that mission is all because of me. It's my decision to fight the summoning being without the assistance from Kyle. Therefore, Kyle should not be blame for all the injury from my men. I think the issue should be settle when the commanding officer admitted her mistake." Captain Sharon supported Kyle.

"Captain Sharon. I want you to meet me in my office. We have a lot to talk. You lucky to be saved this time, General Marvin. But, next time, if anything bad happen to our military asset, I will make sure Elgaia Earth Frontier disband." General Sherman leaved the room with dissatisfied face. When the general exited the room, Corporal Adam begins to speak. "Why are you here, captain? You should take a rest from your injury." Corporal Adam worried for his captain. "I come here since I know this will be happen." Captain Sharon answered. "Thanks, Captain Sharon for helping me." Kyle felt gratitude to the female captain. "Don't be. It's our fault to begin with. I have too much of my pride for my own good. I like to apologize to General Marvin too since I against with your order, sir." The red hair captain replied. "Is ok. People do mistake. I'm glad that all of you alive. Just remember not to make the same mistake again." The white hair captain apologized. "Yes, sir." Captain Sharon noted. "Now, I will take my leave, sir. I still have another general to be confronted. Let's go, Rookie." The red hair captain prepared to leave the room. "Be careful, captain. You need to walk slowly. You're injured, remember." Corporal Adam assisted his captain. "In the future, I will repay the debt for what you have done, Kyle. Without your help, my men will not survive this battle." Captain Sharon said to the teenager as she leaved the room with one of his men. "Yeah. Next time if you see me, I will be stronger than I'm right now." Corporal Adam told at Kyle. "I'm just happy to help both of you." Kyle replied.

After the remaining White Wolf team left the room, Max and Lieutenant Ivan entered the room. Max appears to be sad. "Why're you sad, Max?" Kyle asked. "Well, I want to take autograph from the captain of the White Wolf. Too bad that she is busy." Max answered. "I have to give credit for your enthusiasm, Max…" Kyle sighed. "Looks like you manage to solve the problem." Lieutenant Ivan said to his general. "Yeah. We barely manage to clear the crisis." General Marvin replied. "I'm sorry for the problem, general." Kyle apologized since all the problem start from him. "It's not your fault. General Sherman is always like that. He will find any small mistake just to condemn Elgaia Earth Frontier." General Marvin said to the worried teenager. "What General Marvin's said is true. From what I known, you have done a good job, Kyle. It's a tough mission. But, you manage to complete it. To be honest, I'm also scared with all the things that happen over there. Too bad that General Marvin just has to spoil our victory. Don't worry. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day." Operator Ashley encouraged Kyle when she reached the upper level of the command centre. "Thanks for the encouragement, Ashley." Kyle replied. "No problem. Let's do our best again when another mission call for us." Operator Ashley said with cheerful voice. "Yeah. At that time, I will be there to help too." Max said at the pink hair operator. "That's the spirit. Well, I have to do more work. Until we meet again." Operator Ashley walks toward her work station. As she about to reach her work place, she is about to trip again due to lack concentration when she walked. But, this time, she manages to stabilize herself. All the people inside the command centre breathe a sigh of relief.

"By the way, where is Professor Tatsuro?" Kyle noticed that the scientist is missing. "Professor Tatsuro returned to his lab after you completed the mission. He wants to continue his research. He asked me to say well done in completing the mission to you." Lieutenant Ivan delivered the message from the professor. "Poor guy. He still has more works to do." Max pitied with Professor Tatsuro. "Since there are nothing out of ordinary happen anymore, I think both of you can return back home." General Marvin allowed the two teenagers to go back home. "Before that general, I have one more favour to ask. About the members of Axe Champion." Kyle remembered about the promise with Zaza. "Don't worry about them. I have discussed with the police forces. They agree to give light punishment for their crimes. After their punishment is over, I think I will recruit them into military forces. I'm sure their tenacity spirit will be valuable asset for our forces." General Marvin gave the good news. "You know what I'm about to say." Kyle surprised. "It's not a problem. Since you have talk about their innocence for a few times, so I'm sure you want to talk about their fate after this." General Marvin explained. "Thanks general for understanding." Kyle felt happy to fulfil the promise. "I should thank you. You have done more than what I have. It's the least that I can do." The white hair officer replied.

"Kyle, I think we should go back now." Max saw the time on his phone. "You're right. It's already dark. Oh, man. Looks like we will gonna reach our hometown in the middle of the night. Now, I need to make another complicated excuse for my parent." Kyle sighed. "Lieutenant Ivan. Please send them back to the train station and buy two tickets for them." General Marvin commanded Lieutenant Ivan. "Certainly." Lieutenant Ivan readied to follow the general's order. "Thanks general. I will see you again next time." Kyle gave farewell to the general. "Thank you so much for the tour in the Sanctuary, general. When next time we have another mission, I gonna show you what I have made of." Max said confidently. "Your welcome. Both of you stay safe out there." The white hair general replied. When Kyle and Max exited the room with Lieutenant Ivan, General Marvin changed his impression. "To imagine even our elite team is struggling in fighting against two stars summoning being. Looks like our military strength is really in disadvantage." General Marvin worried with the situation. Meanwhile, at the town of Star Light, a police car stops in front of abandon mansion. "So, this is the place?" The police officer asked. "Yeah. This is the place from the report." His comrade replied. "Well, let's check it out." The police officers exited the vehicle.

"Remind me again why we're checking the mansion again?" The police officer asked. "From the report said that multiple suspicious man has entered and exited this mansion. The neighbourhood worried that this place might be a place for criminal activity." His team mate explained. "Ok, then. Let's just check inside and finish this quickly. This place really give me a creep." The police officer prepared to enter the mansion. Once they were inside, they can see the interior of the mansion. The mansion is filled with dust and spider webs. All the furniture was way past their glorious time. The police officers have to use flashlights since there area is pitch black due to no electricity in the mansion. "I get a bad feeling about this place. This place looks like its haunted." His team mate got a chill. "Dude. Do you still believe ghost in this modern age?" The police officers teased his friend. "I don't believe about the ghost. But, this place sure look like hotel for ghost." His partner replied. "Let's just focus with our job. If we keep thinking bad thought, we might start hallucinate." The police officer advised his friend. His comrade nodded. They begin to inspect each part of the mansion. "Hmm… This door is jammed." His team mate could not open the door. "Maybe, I should try shake the door." His friend begins to shake the door violently. After a while trying, the door is open. His partner get the shocked of his life when he realized a figure like human appeared behind the door and collapse onto him. The policeman hears the scream from his friend. The policeman quickly goes toward his friend's location.

"Are you ok?!" The policeman said to his friend when he arrived at the location. "Please help me! I have been grab by someone." His partner said in panic. "Are you joking with me?" The police officer shook his head. "I'm not joking. Please help me!" His team mate still trying to release himself. "It's just a mannequin. Why're you panicking so much?!" The policeman tried to get his friend back to his senses. "What? A mannequin?" His team mate finally realizes the thing that grab him is just an old mannequin. He calmly pushes the mannequin away from him. "I thought I'm gonna died." His partner relieved. "Well, looks like this room is use by fashion designer." The police officer checked the room. The room has several mannequins and old clothes. "So far, no suspicious man detected. Proceed to the next room." The policeman continued searching. "Can't we just get out from this place?" His partner did not want to stay in the mansion any longer. "Can't do. It's our job to check it." The police officer kept his focus. His team mate continued to follow him since he is too scare to exit the mansion alone. Suddenly, his partner hears footsteps. When he turns his back. He sees a figure of man moving at the end of the dark hall way.

'Hey, look! There is someone walking." His team mate called the police officer. "Are you sure? It's not another of your hallucination." The policeman doubted with his friend. "I'm serious. Over there." His partner showed the location of the figure. When the police officer reached the location, he also sees the figure walk. "You're right. In that case, we should follow him." The policeman made his plan. "Seriously. You want to follow that." His partner felt nervous. "The only thing that move like that is definitely human. He could be the key to criminal activity in this mansion." The police officer gave his theory. Although his partner dislikes with the idea, he continues to follow the policeman. They follow the figure until it reaches the dance hall. "I think this must be their meeting place. It's time to catch that guy." The police officer pulled out his pistol. "Freeze! Put your hands up!" The policeman said to the mysterious figure. The figure notice the two policemen and watch them. "I said put your hands up!" The policeman gave second warning while aimed his flashlight at the figure. To his shock, the figure that his believe is a man has no flesh. The figure is a moving skeleton. "What is this?" The policeman started to panic. "Looks like there is more of them." His partner realized there are many skeletons around the dance hall. All the skeletons are watching them. "It's…. It's a ghost!" The police officer quickly exit the room. "Hey! Wait for me!" His partner runs close behind the policeman. As the two policemen abandon the haunted place, the skeletons remain at the dance hall. At the centre of the dance hall, there is a large chair where the skeleton with 4 hands sits. "It's time for u-us to f-fight." The skeleton begun to talk.

 **What will happen to the Star Light town? Can Elgaia Earth Frontier handle this situation? Find out next time in the Adventure of Brave Frontier!**

 **To be continued...**

 ***Incoming Transmission***

 **This is the last part of special event from The Last Rebellion.**

 **"In the story, we have shown that 9th Strike Team has two more members beside Rose, David, Li and Zeph. The question is that who is those two? The answer for that question will come from your idea! In this event, all participants will suggest one original character of their own. Since there two characters to be fill, there will be two winners. This will the form for original character submission:**

 **Name (What will he or she to be called?)**

 **Age(Is the character is young or old?)**

 **Gender (Is the character is a boy or a girl?)**

 **Appearance (How he or she looked like?)**

 **Personality (What is the characteristics of your character?)**

 **Background story (A short story about the life of the character)**

 **Main BF Unit (Write down one favorite Brave Frontier unit here. This unit will use mainly by the character that you created)**

 **BF Unit Wish List (Write down 4 Brave Frontier units that you like here. All these units will be or not be use by the character depend on the decision by the writer)**

 **Extra note (If you have anything to put that are not matching with the sections that have been provided)**

 ** **For registered readers, you can send your ideas by private messaging. For guest readers, you can send your ideas through review section.** Deadline will not be stated since the writer still have the final year project for another three months. Still, sending the submission early is recommended so that the writer can plan the story faster. A little tips by The Last Rebellion. Each character in a story has their stronger side and the weaker side. Remember, no one is perfect. If you follow the tips, your potential in winning this event is higher. That's it for me and I wish all of you good luck. This is The Last Rebellion signing out."**

 ***End of transmission***


	12. Big Announcement

Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is the Last Rebellion reporting in! I'm gonna make a big announcement. First of all, this is not a story. This post mainly focus for my announcement. I will delete this as soon as my new story finish. Secondly, I'm apologize for lack of contents. For this few months, I'm in job hunting after my life as student is finally over. After I find a job for my life (hopefully in this month), I promise to continue my story. Thirdly, my country recently block this website which make my life more difficult. Luckily enough, they did not blocking in using app. When the new chapter is done, I will use this app to post my story. In case I unable to post my story using this app, I also will post to my other account in wattpad (same name). Lastly, I think the make major update previously. The biggest shock for me is the erase of my history for my private msgs including the oc submission from my fellow readers. I'm gladly happy if the previous oc submission to be repost to pm (this time I will record it) or in comment section. I will blame it to myself and not to the website since I should have enough time to save the submission. This also mean that oc submission is still on. To any late newcomer, you still have a chance to send your oc submission.That's all from me. I want to apologize again from the deep of my heart for all the difficulties. P_P


End file.
